SMST 25: My Own Worst Enemy!
by ocramed
Summary: A villain's obession with the Moon Princess will lead to certain doom...but how? Find out how Sailor Moon deals with the menace known simply as REQUIEM. Special: Ranma Saotome! A limited series...
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners. "Requiem" belongs to "Picnielsen", a reader from the "" site.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

_SPLURCH!_

_I see the Moon Princess move forward, having done the deed that I had sought to do to HER. As the blade pierces my heart, though, I laugh. It was not a laugh of scorn or mirth. Rather, I laugh at the irony of the moment. Here I am, an agent of Chaos, and missed the fundamental truth about the nature of chaos: without discipline, all things will unravel._

_Worse, I saw this moment coming._

_Ever since I learned of the existence of the Moon Princess, I yearned to put an end to the symbol of my hatred. Yes, I did not hate her, as some would believe. I simply hated her for what she represented. In fact, in any other circumstance, I would actually find her personable. No, her crime was to seek the imposition of Order unto the Universe, where rules and regulations put checks on free will and self-determination. I remember facing her doppelgangers, smirking at the fact that they were mere reflections of the entity that I wanted to destroy. I thought that if I either destroyed or subvert them to my cause, I would learn the means to destroy the source of my annoyance._

_Unfortunately, I would learn, thanks to my own hubris, that the Moon Princess was far more than the stereotype that painted her out to be… _

* * *

A year ago…

Somewhere on a hill, overlooking the city of Tokyo, three teenagers were spraying graffiti on the outer walls of a shrine.

"Come on, Hiro!" said Mako, as he and his friend was keeping a look out for cops, while Hiro did the deed.

"I'm going as fast as possible!" Hiro said, as he did the deed. He and his buddies wanted to mark their turf, even if it meant defacing a temple…

Meanwhile, their friend Jagi was on look out, when he noticed something was weird going on. It was as if the very air was electrified…

"Yuki, do you see something strange?"

The teenaged girl careens her head to get a good look at what her friend Jagi was talking about.

FWOOSH!

A silver globe expands from a single point, as electricity danced around it. When the electricity died down, then globe fades from view, leaving behind a naked young man. Slowly, he rises to his feet…

"Hey, who's that guy?" Mako asked, as he and his friends turn to see him walk towards them.

The young man stops in front of them, as he scans their bodies.

"You will do," the young man said.

"Hey, man," said Jagi defiantly. "What the hell do you mean-?"

With a glow of his eyes, the seemingly young man unleashes tendrils of energy that engulfs them all.

"YEAAARRRRGHHHHH-!"

"Apologize for this inconvenience, but I have a timetable to keep," said the young man, as he slowly changes the four youths into his generals. Within a short span of time, the young man learns of their past, by sifting through their memories and experiences. From there, he determines what is useful, and what his new minions would need to know in order to further their use.

"For some reason, I could not bring others to this world with me," the young man said. "At least, not while alerting the Moon Princess in the process. No, from my experiences in the other, I shall select 'guises' of my minions, which you four can utilize. The guises that you four will wear will align with your existing templates…"

The teenager named Hiro hair goes white. He now carried himself with a discipline reserved to a daimyo lord and a samurai…

"You shall be called 'Ichi', the high general of your group," the young man said, as he continues to change the others.

The teenager named Mako changes into a gray, hulking figure with shark-like teeth and blue hair. His form definitely matched his strength.

"You shall be called 'Ni', the high general's enforcer," the young man said, as he continues to change the others.

The teenaged girl named Yuki also changes. Her short hair grows long and blond, while her skin pales. Her eye becomes a greenish-red while her figure become voluptuous with emphasis on her gender's characteristics. Fangs could be seen sprouting from her mouth…

"You will be 'San', a seductress and gatherer of information, though you will also be fierce in battle as well," the young man said, as he continued to make changes…

The last teenager, Jagi, changes from his wimpy self into a handsome young man with red, short hair.

FWOOSH!

And then, all was silent again.

"And you are now 'Yon', the first to engage the enemy, as a means to test his strength…before crushing that strength…

The young man then looks at his minions approvingly.

"I have succeeded in remaking you all, my new minions," the young man said. "We have much work ahead of us, if I am to succeed destroying the Moon Princess."

"What shall we call you, Master?" asked Ichi.

"You may call me 'Rei'," Rei said. "But we are all of the same mind."

"'Requiem'," said everyone in unison.

Strangely, Rei wore Ranma's face….

Fifty-three weeks ago…

"So, what are you saying?" Usagi asked, as she spoke with Sailor Pluto at the Time Gate. "You're saying that someone pierced the barriers that separate the Prime Dimension from the Sub-Dimensions?'

"Exactly," Sailor Pluto said, as she brought up a three-dimension image of Time and Space, seen as a double helix. "Notice the activities coming from Earth-9."

"That's the 'blind spot' you were talking about."

"Yes. As you know, dimensional travel leaves scars in the space-time continuums, as one person crosses over from one dimension to another."

"Well, that's basic trans-dimensional mechanics," Usagi replied with a shrug.

"Apparently, the culprit is not making any efforts to do anything about his or her incursions throughout the other sub-universes."

"So we don't know who or what is causing all this," Usagi replied.

"Unfortunately, no. I've lost contact with my counterparts a week ago."

"I see. Well, there is nothing I can do about it right now, since I have to deal with the mess that Darkseid and HIS machinations left behind."

"Then I would recommend to you that we stay vigilant. There is an obvious threat at work."

"It can't be too obvious, if we don't even know the source of the problem."

Pause.

"But in the mean time, just continue your monitoring duties."

"Of course," Sailor Pluto said with a nod.

"Anyway, I got to run," Usagi said with a wink and a nod. "I have to accept my knighthood from Queen Elizabeth in a few days."

"For what?"

"For helping to save England from the Sontarrans' latest schemes to conquer the planet, this time with gas."

"Oh, but you are not a British citizen."

"As Jacqueline Tyler, I am," said Usagi with a wink and a smile. "Ta."

FLASH!

And Usagi was gone.

"It is hard to believe that this is the same woman who is the bane of my existence," Rei said, as he steps out from the shadows. "But no matter…the Moon Princess' demise will soon come about."

"Master, why did you allow me to tell her of your presence?" Sailor Pluto said, as she lightly touches the area where the control node, which was implanted just behind her ear…

"Simple. By making her paranoid, I force her to remain on guard. That way, I can study her activities…her patterns of behavior."

Pause.

"And that brings me to you, my dear," Rei said with a deadly smile. "I want your records on everything there is to know on your precious Moon Princess, as I have done to your fellow Sailor Pluto(s). Plus, you can help ME to establish transit gates to the other subverses."

While Sailor Pluto smiles sweetly, inwardly, she knew that Rei was destined to fail. In fact, he has already failed. For one, any action that is taken automatically creates a divergent point in time. Thus, everything that this Requiem has tried to do has already diverged away, leaving the original versions of the sub-verses intact.

And Requiem will fail like all the other villains that the Moon Princess has faced.

In the meantime, she can play along with this mad man's schemes.

"Now," Rei said, as he sits down on a chair. "Now, tell me what I need to know…"

Fifty weeks ago…

"Hmmmm," Usagi said, as she and her best friend Naru crawls through the ductwork of a supposedly typical South American mining company. Originally, she was supposed to be on vacation with her friend, when she received a call from MI-6 concerning one of their agents going missing…

"Come on, Usagi," Naru said anxiously. "We shouldn't be here!"

"You could have stayed at the hotel, or wait for me at the airport," Usagi said, as she watched the guards go by. "I got to do this as a favor."

"Oh, okay…"

As soon as the guard goes by, Usagi flips the grate open quietly.

"Come on," Usagi said quietly, as she waves Naru to follow her.

Usagi drops down to the floor of the main corridor, and crouched.

Naru crawls out and-

"Ulp!" Naru said, as she begins to fall…only to have Usagi catch her by her ankles.

CATCH!

"Th-thanks," Naru said, as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"No problem," Usagi said with a smile.

Pause.

"I didn't know you still wore panties with little bears on it."

"Usagi!" Naru said, as she blushed while straightening her skirt. "You shouldn't be talking like a guy."

"That's because I have a libido as one," Usagi replied.

"After last night, when we were drunk out of our minds? No kidding…"

"Hey, I offered, you declined, so let's drop it, M'kay?" Usagi said, as notices some more people walking down the corridor.

Quickly, Usagi checked to see if there was a door that was unlocked, until she found the utility closet.

"In here," Usagi said, as she motions Naru to follow her into the closet.

Naru shakes her head, as quickly runs into the utility closet behind Usagi.

As soon as the pair was inside, they see a pair of workers walking by…

Quickly, Usagi sneaks up behind the two works, and-

WOK! WOK!

With the workers unconscious, Usagi and Naru don their clothes, and proceed to the lower levels…

"I'm glad that you're here, Bunny," said Commander James Bond, of MI-6, as he was untied. A mining drill was being used to cause a slow death, until Usagi and Naru intervened.

"But how did you know that I was here?"

"Your boss asked me to do a favor, while I was here on vacation," Usagi said. "Honestly, what's with you and death traps anyway?"

"Come with the territory, I suppose," Bond said. "I do have information on something…unusual."

"Oh?"

"A week ago, a large shipment of a rare ore was being ordered out of this area. Normally, the ore is virtually worthless. However, one of our field agents managed to come up with a partial metallurgical formula that peeked Her Majesty's interests. Here."

Usagi takes the formula, which had been tucked in Bond's shirt, and reads it…

"This can't be right," Usagi said.

"So you recognize it?"

"I do. It's not of this world. In fact, this formula is not even from this dimension."

"What is it, Usagi?" Naru asked.

"This formula can produce a compound mineral called 'Necrodermis'. It's a living metal that can real itself, and it's most prominent in a dimension known as 'The Rifts'. It's primarily used for advance bionic, but can be used for combat machines like mecha and armor."

"You have gone to many strange places, lass," Bond said.

"All I know is that Necrodermis should not exist right now-"

WHAM!

"Move or perish!" said a security guard, as he and his team begin to converge on Bond's holding cell.

"Uh-oh…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners. "Requiem" belongs to "MrTempo" (formerly "Picnielsen"), a reader from the "" site.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Usagi, Naru and Bond made sure that they were out of the line of fire, as the workers discharged their weapons. However, what was not expected was the fact that the weapons were blasters.

"How in the heck do these guys have those types of weapons?" Naru screamed. "It's impossible!"

"Same place as the Necrodermis, apparently," Usagi said with a smirk.

BANG-POW!

"Well, whatever the source this advanced technology is, we have to shut this place down," Bond said, as he reloaded his pistol.

"That's easier said than done!" Naru replied.

"Actually, it's easier done," Usagi said, as she brought out a strange looking instrument. It almost appears to be a throwing weapon of some kind…

"What is THAT lass?" Bond asked.

"It a Krull throwing glaive," Usagi replied. "Picked up a long time ago, back in my youth as a space explorer…"

With a flick of her wrist, Usagi extended the blades of the glaive.

SNIKT!

"Watch," Usagi said, as she steps out into the line of fire, and throws the glaive.

FLICK!

Wrrrrl!

The glaive spun, as it bobbed and weaved through the line of fire, as it sliced row after row of security personnel in half.

SLICE!

"Arrrrrrgh-!"

One person managed to duck, as the glaive passed by…

"Ha, ha!" said the security guard, before the glaive circled back to slice through him.

SLICE!

"Arrrrrrgh-!"

Soon, the glaive returned to its mistress.

KTCH!

"See?" Usagi said, as she flicks the instrument of excess blood.

"I must admit that while your toy is crude, it is effective," Bond said, as he scopes out for more guards. "Come, we have to get to the upper levels of this mining complex…"

After avoid sniper fire from several more security personnel, the three managed to reach to the command center, only to see someone there who was shouldn't be there…

"You?" said a red haired man, as he turns towards the trio. He was dressed in a white business suit with a black shirt and shoes and gray, thin tie.

"Me?" Usagi said. "What about it?"

"You weren't supposed to be here, Moon Princess!"

"We appear to be at a lost as to your identity, sir," Bond said, as he points his gun at the man. "Step away from that command panel."

"Like I care what you humans think!" the redhaired man said, as he suddenly raised his hands to discharge a lightning bolt from his hands.

ZAAAAP!

"Ugh!" Bond said, as he was knocked silly, while slamming against the far wall.

BAM!

"Oof!"

"James!" Usagi said, as Naru goes to Bond's side.

"We weren't suppose to make our presence known yet, until we were ready to deal with you," the man said, as his energy levels increased. "But, I guess we can't all have what we want-"

WHACK!

KRRRISSSH!

"Ahhhhhhhh-!" the man said, as he flew through the window, shattering the glass in the process, and was sent into the mining facilities below.

"Love, we could have found out who he is, what his purpose was, and whom he works for," Bond said, as Naru helps him up.

"We don't need to, see we have the computer's hard drive," Usagi said, as she punches through a wall of computers, and rips out a memory node.

SMASH!

WRUNCH!

"And besides, thanks to gumming up the works around here, this place is set to explode," Usagi said, as she tosses the node to Bond.

KTCH!

"He'll turn up, or he will have a replacement ready. Personally, I could care less about the whole thing…"

"You sure?" Naru asked.

"Trust me, an operation this big is far beyond what is capable of producing," Usagi said. "So, can we get out of here now?"

"Sure, love," said Bond, as he begins to run towards the nearest utility elevator. "And then, later, you and I could get together to celebrate our success."

"Ha, in your dreams, James…"

Forty-nine weeks ago…

"It appears that the Moon Princess' involvement in our affairs last week has alerted the Technocratic Union's notice," said San, as she saunters to her seat. "As result, our timetable has reached…a certain setback."

San and her associates appeared to be in a nondescript conference room, located in the heart of Downtown Tokyo.

Rei mulls over San's words. Hooking up with the local yakuza two weeks ago proved to be a smart thing, since this bunch had economic ties globally, most notably in the area of mining. He didn't want to make waves this early, since he did not want to bring into notice Genshin Rantsu, a ruthless yakuza overlord that happens to be the Moon Princess' son. All attempts to form an alliance with Genshin were rebuffed, making him a potential target. But he wasn't ready to deal with him just yet…

"Sir, I would recommend that we bring over our heavy hitters," Ichi said.

"What about me?" Ni asked, as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Overkill, at least at the moment," Rei said. "But, I do like the idea of stepping up our game."

Rei turns towards Yon, who was still angry at being humiliated by the Moon Princess. It wasn't so much that she defeated him in combat, but that she effectively summarily dismissed him…

"San, I want you and Yon to petition Lord Amatsu-Mikaboshi to create an army of youma. I would do so myself, but I feel that your…special talents could persuade his cooperation."

"Of course, Master," said San, as she licked her lips in anticipation. She had not gone on a "date" in a while now, and was looking forward to it…

"Master, why can we not simply retrieve others from the other sub-verses?" Yon asked.

"Because, thanks to the Moon Princess, this dimension is still separated from the others," Rei said. "However, we are using our allies here to grow clones of those races that would be useful, once we are open to what we have to do."

"Ah."

Rei turns towards Ichi.

"Have you set up a meeting with Artume?" Rei asked. "If we cannot utilize the Femizons of another world, we can use the Femizons of THIS world to forward our agenda."

"Miss Artume is receptive to idea of creating her own nation of Amazons, and the other Femizons are also interested in developing a working relationship with 'Requiem'…"

It should be noted that "Requiem" is not an organization per se, but a single consciousness given form through Lord Rei, who could be thought as a server to a series of workstations. In fact, the Lords of Requiem were extensions of Rei, each designed to serve as a function of this conscious mind. This was done on purpose, so that if his body happens to be destroyed in the process, for whatever reason, Rei can change bodies quickly…

"Miss Artume also said that her fellow Femizons would provide logistical support, particularly in the area of bio-engineering and cloning."

"How are the overtures going in other areas?" Rei asked.

"Not at all successful, I'm afraid," Ichi said. "A number of potential allies have their own reasons for not wanting to help us, ranging from having an honor agreement with her of non-interference in each others affairs to wanting to eliminate her themselves. However, we were able to get some potential support, which I have provided a list to you for your approval."

"Good, then our time table moves forward."

"Lord Rei, if I may be so bold," San began to say. "I would like the opportunity to seduce the Moon Princess' husband, as a means of…pumping information out of him."

"You just want to get him in bed," San said with a smirk.

"True, but THAT is MY reward. OUR reward will allow us to strengthen our statistical modeling, so that we can know what the outcome of our actions will be."

"Agreed," Rei said. "You may proceed with you seduction of the Chaos Lord. We might be able to recruit him."

"How would that be possible, sir?" Ni asked. "From what we know, Ranma Saotome loves the Moon Princess."

"True, but who is to say that we cannot manipulate him in the process?"

"Ah."

"Okay, you have your assignments. I expect results in the coming weeks."

"Yes, Lord Rei," everyone said in unison.

"Good. Now, carry on…"

Forty-eight weeks ago…

"I'm glad that you guys came, guys," said Injustice, as he turned to face the Doctor, Ranma, Jackie and Donna, as they entered the mausoleum.

"You and Usagi were good friends to us," the Doctor said, as he nods his head. "I just wished that we could have prevented…this…"

Encased in a crystal was the body of the Sailor Moon of Earth-50. This disturbed Jackie Tyler to no end, since, essentially, this version of the Moon Princess was SHE…

"So, let me get this straight," said the Londoner Donna Noble. "SHE…is really you."

"Yes, basically," Jackie said, as she rubbed her shoulders, as if she was cold…

"So, is there another…me running around?"

"Yes."

"So, in this world, am I successful?"

"Oh, that you are," Ranma said, as he tried not to laugh. "In fact, you are the highly paid in your chosen profession. Heh…"

"Okay, 'wonder boy'!" Donna said angrily. "WHAT is this Donna's 'chosen profession'?"

"Let's see," Ranma said, as he brings out his PADD from pocket space, punches a few buttons and hands the PADD to Donna. "Here."

Donna snatches the PADD from Ranma's hand, and takes a look at the advertisement of "Donna Dynamite", a burlesque dancer at the Kit Kat Klub.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I actually saw her performance, the last time I was here," Ranma said. "When I was, um, on business…yeah…"

"Grrrr-!"

"Maybe you can ask her for advice or something-" Ranma said, before getting socked the jaw by Donna.

POW!

"You two, behave yourselves, okay?" the Doctor said with annoyance. "We have a serious problem here."

"Injustice, how did this…version of me die?" Jackie asked. She could bring her doppelganger back to life, by using her Silver Millennium Crystal to do so, but if the would-be assassin was still out there, he or she needed to believe that Jackie was not onto his or her machinations…

"Considering the fact that my Usagi was a cyborg, they used a Maverick virus to cause an internal rejection of her cybernetics and bionics," Injustice said. "By the time we tried to revive her, she was already in a state of necrotization."

"I'm sorry about that," the Doctor said. "You have my condolences."

"And the funny thing is, the assassins who killed my wife tried to kill me as well."

"So why aren't you dead, then?" Ranma asked, as he rubbed his jaw.

"Because who ever tried to kill me didn't know that I am a 'homunculus'. They assumed that I was still alive, and not just some pale skinned, emo guy who is into the leather."

"So they wouldn't know how to kill you, since they didn't know this fact," Ranma said.

"Yes."

Pause.

"I asked you all here to see if you can return my wife to me."

"Injustice, I'll do that, but we need to keep her in stasis for the time being," Jackie said.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because whoever is behind this attack on your Usagi, might be a threat to us all…"

Jackie turns towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, we need to visit the other forty-nine sub-verses," Jackie said.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"A few weeks ago, Setsuna detected unique tears between dimensions. I purposely made sure that no one from other realities would enter our world, but somebody has done so, apparently."

"I see now," Donna said. "These tears made serve as a clue as to who is behind this murder."

"Exactly."

"What do you say, Doctor?" Ranma asked. "I can make the calculations to make our trans-dimensional trek easy on us and the TARDIS."

The Doctor mulls over what he has learned thus far…

"Brilliant suggestion, Ranma," the Doctor said with a smile. He then turns towards Injustice.

"Do not worry, friend," the Doctor said. "We will do what we can to give justice to your wife."

"That's all I ask."

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part Three**

* * *

Forty-seven weeks ago…

With the networks fully established between key sub-verses, with Earth-9 serving as a "hub" of sorts, and Earth Prime, the lines of communications have been fully established. Unfortunately, Requiem has learned that there has been some meddling of sorts by the enigmatic Time Lord known as only the Doctor, as he and his companions continue to confront the situation on those other Earths. Those Earths that were of no importance, had their version of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino assassinated, save for those doppelgangers that proved to be tenacious. He miscalculated on the fact that some versions of Ranma and Usagi were smarter and more sophisticated than other versions, not taking into account that a few had been warned of a "phantom menace" that was sending out assassins after them. But in all cases, each version of Ranma, and one Usagi, who was born a Saotome, proved to be more troublesome than need be, prompting the need to recruit high-powered specialists to take on these different versions of Ranma. Still, that did not mean that there have been any setbacks, thanks to having already establishing allies on Earth Prime…

Rei, the source of Requiem, was in deep meditation, in his inner sanctum, when his master summoned him.

"Sir," said a youma servant, as she bowed before Rei. "Queen Lunacy has requested your presence."

Rei opened his eyes, thinking how much he hated dealing with that witch. The only reason why he had not gone after her, due to the fact that she was the polar doppelganger of his hated foe, was that while he was an avatar of Chaos, she WAS Chaos personified, and thus was a much powerful entity.

"Thank you," Rei said. "Now leave."

"Of course," said the youma, as she turns to leave.

CHUNK!

With the doors closed, Rei got on one knee and looks into space…

"I am here at your leisure, my Queen," Rei said.

The ghostly image of Queen Lunacy appears.

"My favorite toy," Lunacy said with a smile. "How goes the hunt?"

"Everything proceeds at a standard pace, my Queen," Rei said. "My servants are working day and night to determine the best means to allow the bulk of my minions to transverse the space-time continuum, so that I can prepare to wage war."

"Good, good," Lunacy replied with a nod. "Did you make any progress on establishing a transit system?"

"No, I haven't," Rei said. "We were able to establish direct lines of communications, however."

"What seems to be a problem? I do not need to remind you that according to the timeline of Earth-Prime, the Moon Princess will ascend to the next stage of her evolution within two years, when the planets are aligned. If that happens, no amount of preparations will be effective in dealing with her."

"I do not understand how the Moon Princess will become a greater threat in two years," Rei scoffed. "I, too, have seen the timeline, and I see no significant changes in power-levels."

"Really? The let me explain how this is the case, by given you but one example. Have you heard of 'The Quickening'?"

"I believe that is the power of the Immortals from the planet Ziest," Rei said. "Apparently, thanks to a civil war on that world, the rebels were banished to a random planet sometime during the previous 'Age of Man'. It turned out that this planet's biosphere had an effect on them, so that they will always be able to reincarnate after death. But, it was only later that these Immortals learned that when one Immortal takes the head of another Immortal, usually through decapitation, the victor gains the victim's knowledge and strength…and experiences."

Pause.

"Back in the 1990s, the Moon Princess absorbed a special crystal, called the 'Stone of the Immortals'. An alchemist, who wanted to become an Immortal himself, had made this stone…by killing ten Immortals, and plugging their collective life-force into the stone. During this process, he also learned that while it can make a mortal into an Immortal, the stone can confer the power of ten Immortals to an Immortal."

Pause.

"Somehow, my counterpart came across this stone, and became an Immortal, and is predicted to gain the power of all the Immortals that came before her. And when that happens-"

"The Moon Princess will gain the Prize," Rei said.

"Precisely."

Silence.

"Wait, if the Moon Princess has the power of an Immortal, how many heads have she collected?"

"You have to understand that there were 1,440,000 Immortals that had originally been put into exile on Earth eons ago. Some fought, while others—calling themselves 'The Jettators', who abhor violence generally—simply transformed their Quickening, and their immortality in the process, to others, whom they fine worthy of their Quickening, willingly. Most of the time, the Moon Princess gains more Quickenings from Jettators, but there are those times when she had to fight an Immortal."

"That should not be too difficult for her, given the fact that the Moon Princess is 'super-powered'."

"Actually, Usagi purposely handicaps herself so that there is a fair fight between her and the Immortal."

"Huh."

"Anyway, when you factor in all the Quickenings she has collected during her short time as an Immortal, directly or indirectly, Usagi has racked up an impressive 14400 'heads'."

"Interesting."

"And that means that she has the knowledge and strength, and experiences, of 14400 experiences and memories."

"I see…wait, then that means-"

"You're not dealing with the scrubs from the other dimensions, my dear Requiem. Right now, you're dealing with 14400 other people, besides the Moon Princess. That is why you will have to work harder now, more than ever."

"Because…?"

"Because it will be very possible that Usagi will gain the Prize, which will include the knowledge and strength of 1,440,000 Immortals. In effect, Usagi will become…THE ONE."

"Then I will re-double my efforts then," Rei said. "I swore that the Moon Princess would be destroyed, no matter what."

Pause.

"Or destroy the Universe while trying."

Meanwhile…

CLANG!

Two Immortals fought in the middle of Golden Gate Park, in San Francisco, California, as the storm clouds began to form overhead. It was as if nature itself knew that a traumatic event was about to take place…

CLANG!

The Immortal who was raised an Amazon back in the Mythic Age, pushed Usagi back with her sword.

"Adelpha, you don't have to do this," Usagi said with a grunt, as she held her own. "We've been friends for too long for this-!"

"Then relinquish your power to me," Adelpha said.

"I can't do that," Usagi said, as she pushes her old friend off of her. "You're just hurt for what happened to Sissy-"

"Those bastards murdered my wife!" Adelpha replied harshly, as she took an expert swing at Usagi, slicing her stomach in the process.

SLICE!

"Ah!" Usagi winced.

"I tried to play it YOUR way, remember?" Adelpha said. "You said that to me when Themiscyria fell at the hands of Herakles' treachery."

"Both Herakles and Theseus was tricked by Hera into waging conflict with our Amazon sisters, Adelpha. I even gave you proof of this."

"No matter," Adelpha said. "Artume was right. This world is better off with men. And had I listened to my first instincts back then, the love of my life would have been alive, and not murdered by hate."

"And the police caught those boys. They will be charge with committing a hate crime, and for murder."

"Well, after I take your power, they won't become men…"

Adelpha raises her sword.

"I won't play with you any longer, Sister. But, I will sing praises to you, out of respect for what we once shared."

Usagi shakes her head in disbelief. It was one thing to take a life of an evil person, but it was another to take the life of a friend.

"Then, so be it," Usagi said, as she, too, raised her sword, though in a different stance…

"Good-bye, Usagi of Rabbits," Adelpha said. "But, unfortunately, there can BE only ONE."

So, with a war cry, Adelpha charged.

"Ah-yiyiyiyiyiyiyyiyiy-HA-!"

CLANG!

Usagi, achieving a perfect state of clarity, blocks the blow, pivots to be inside her attack range (with her blade barely touching the back of her neck), pivots again, and-

SWING!

SLICE!

Using the classic "Guillotine Technique"—named because it uses the energy to initiate the attack economically, as well as the fact that one could hurt the user of the attack, if not employed correctly—Usagi removes Adelpha's head from her body.

"I know," Usagi said with sadness, just as the process of transferring Adelpha's Quickening to her began…

In the distance, Usagi's handler, a "Watcher" looks on as Usagi gains the knowledge and strength of another Immortal.

"I never seem to get enough of this," said Dr. Gil Grissom, a forensic scientist that had recently left his job as the CSI supervisor for Las Vegas, Nevada. Officially, he left his post in order teach as a guest lecturer at the Sorbonne. However, in reality, he simply changed assignments amongst his fellow Watchers as a temporary replacement, until Usagi's regular Watcher is selected. Usagi, being who she is, had more Watchers in her short time as an Immortal, than any other. One of her last Watchers, a woman named Dr. Natalie Lambert, had decided to become a vampire at the hands of her boyfriend, the ancient knight Nicholas de Brabant. Supposedly, Natalie did so in order to continue to work on a scientific cure for vampirism. Another Watcher, posing as an insurance claims adjustor for the automobile industry, went insane, and created a 'hobgoblin" named "Tyler Durden", and proceeded to become an anarchist. It seemed as if anyone who becomes Usagi's Watcher never is the same afterwards…or were "nuts" to begin with.

Ranma looks over at Gil, who was munching on some nuts.

"Gil, you're taking your job WAY too seriously," Ranma said.

"That's because I am fascinated by how survival works in nature," Gil said. "Sure, we believe that human beings are the pinnacle of human evolution, but you and Usagi prove that there are degrees of evolution."

"Huh, I'm sure."

Pause.

"May I?" Ranma asked.

"Certainly," Gil said, as he hands over the bag.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: Lime scent alert!**

* * *

**Part Four**

* * *

Forty-six weeks ago…

A familiar blue, British police box materializes in a familiar vacant lot, which seemed to be in disrepair.

"We're here," Ranma said, as he checks the readings of the TARDIS. "We have arrived on Earth-13."

"Why does it feel that we've stepped unto a grave?" Donna asked.

"Well, whatever you do, do NOT eat anything on this planet," the Doctor said. "Do not have any intimate encounters with anyone on this planet…RANMA."

"Hey, I know when to keep it in my pants, Doc," Ranma said. "I know of this place, as 'Doctor Ranma', remember?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Why the extra precautions?" Donna asked.

"Because the environment is…wicked," Jackie said. "Literally."

"Well, we'll see about that…"

Soon, the fantastical four are walking towards what suppose to be this world's Tendo Training Hall. However, what gave everyone pause was the hideous and quite demonic architecture that was everywhere.

"It's worse than I thought, Ranma," Jackie said. "I mean, when I linked with 'Sexy Moon' in order to stop the Dark Princess, I had some idea of what this world could be like, but still…"

"I know what you mean, Jax," Ranma replied in disgust. "Seeing everything, I wonder if my counterpart is some sort of sexual deviant or something."

"Or some crazy mad scientist," the Doctor replied. "Let's just find this world's version of you two, and leave with haste…"

As the four continued their journey, Donna shows signs of revulsion.

"Donna, are you okay?" Jackie asked.

"My god," Donna said, as she held her noise. The sky and earth had a sickly palate to it, and the stench was something out of a poorly maintained brothel, mixed with feces and dried blood.

"What the hell is THIS place?"

"This is an Earth where demons, specters and other dark entities took over the Earth…and then the rest of the Universe," the Doctor said grimly. "Every worst aspect of humanity, or inhumanity, realized."

"Is that why all these women look like tarts?" Donna said, as she sees some over-sexualized "floozies" pass by. "How can they even stand up with those…dimensions?"

"Because they aren't human beings anymore," Ranma said. "Typically, a nefarious infection taints the soul, which then proceeds to reshape the body into the most appropriate form."

"So women can literally become 'whores'."

"Or 'witches'. It all depends on what role they play in society, which is the mirror of our Earth's 'modonna v. whore' dichotomy."

"I like that you know about feminist thought, wonder boy, but why are we here?"

"What we know so far is that someone has either been recruiting or killing doppelgangers of myself and Ranma," Jackie said. "One thing that I have noticed is that these people were being recruited based upon anti-establishment tendencies."

""Chaos'," the Doctor said. "And that is what so maddening about all this."

"How so?" Donna asked.

"I know this because as a 'Time Lord', I am to make sure that the Universe completes its cycle from A to Z. Someone is trying to influence the logical flow of events, by injecting themselves into those events."

"Actually, I see this…unknown factor trying to cement alliances," Ranma said. "But for what reason?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jackie said. "Someone is gunning for me…again."

"Why would they do that?" Donna asked.

"Who knows? It could be because of who am I, or what I am. And quite frankly, after we dealt with Darkseid, I could care LESS…"

Jackie looks up at the skies.

"Whoever…whatever is behind these attacks, I promise this: I will END it, one way or another."

"Jackie…Usagi," the Doctor said, as he goes up to Jackie. "You know that I don't approve the use of needless violence."

"Doctor, you think I do?" Jackie said defensively. "In my perfect world, I'm a teacher at a school in my home district in Azabuu Juuban, or in my old neighborhood in East London. You, Ranma and I lived for hundreds, if not thousands, of years traveling the Universe…and beyond. I want to share those experiences. Maybe, I can share my experiences, so that those students who might be left in the dustbin of personal malaise can see their own potential. I'm sick and tired of fighting, Doctor. But you know why I do it?"

Jackie fans around with her arms.

"It's because of THIS, Doctor," Jackie said. "None of these people here will ever be anything other than what OTHERS have made them…and this is coming from me, a Lord of Order. So while I know of your distaste for the martial philosophy, Doctor, someone has to take the licks to insure that the people—ALL people—can have choices in their life."

Pause.

"I WANT to lay down my arms and rest, Doctor, but my responsibility as the soldier of Love and Justice, is to make sure that neither is sacrificed on the altar of convenience."

The Doctor looks into Jackie's sincere eyes…

"I believe you, Bunny," the Doctor said with a gentle smile. "It's just that I have had too many experiences with dealing with meat-headed soldiers who see glory in winning above all else."

"It sounds like the Doctor is talking about you, Ronnie," Donna said jokingly.

"Ha, ha," Ranma said. "Very funny, Donna."

"Heh…"

"At any rate, it is time to see the masters of THIS reality," the Doctor said, as he proceeded towards the Tendo Dojo with his companions…

A short while later…

"Are you sure you don't want any appetizers?" Kasumi-13 asked, as she presented a tray of native foods to her guests.

Donna looks at the tray. What ever these appetizers were, they were "wiggling".

"Er, no thanks," Donna said, as she looked into Kasume-13's red eyes.

"Yeah, so, you're saying that you met an emissary of this…'Requiem'?" Ranma asked, as he focused on his doppelganger, which was being 'taken care of' by Ukyo-13 and Shampoo-13, right in front of his guests. Like all the females in this world, they were demonized into succubus species.

"Yeah, that's right," said Ranma-13 replied, as he gently stroked Ukyo-13's head. "He called himself 'Count Dooku' or something.

"Wait, you said…Count Dooku?" Jackie said, both disgusted at what she sees as a mockery of love, and yet fascinated at the same time….

"Yeah, though, I wanted to call him something else. Heh."

"Did this person leave anything that could be traced to him?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure, he left his calling card," Ranma-13 said. "Yo, Nabs!"

"Coming, Master," Nabiki-13 said, as she slithers to give Ranma-13 a data module. Unlike Ranma-13's concubines, Nabiki-13 was made into a Naga (a snake woman).

"I'm surprised that your Nabiki isn't…with you," Jackie asked.

"Naw, I don't mess with the talent," Ranma-13 said. "Well, not always-"

FWOOSH!

Sexy Moon and her Inner Sexy Scouts appeared in the living room. Basically, the Sexy Scouts were like everyone else: overly sexualized, but with added bonus of embracing piercings and bondage. Not surprisingly, these versions of the Sailor Scouts wore the exact same costumes as the Sailor Starlights back on Earth Prime…

Ranma-13 turns to look at the Sexy Scouts.

"I thought I told you to call first," Ranma-13 said with annoyance.

"Yeah, you did," said Sexy Moon, as she stepped forth. She then turns towards Jackie.

"So, we meet again…"

Instantly, Sexy Moon gave Jackie a kiss that left nothing to the imagination.

"Mmmph!" Jackie replied.

"Whoa," Ranma said. The scene was almost a turn-on…

"My god," Donna said. "Is everyone on this planet deviant- wait, never mind."

Jackie pushes Sexy Moon away.

"What heck was THAT?" Jackie said, as she wiped her mouth.

"That was for saving my life, when we fought against Neo-Queen Lunacy and her 'goon' Antipluto."

"A handshake would have been enough, thank you very much!"

"Oh, well I wanted to bring my girls over for us to party," Sexy Moon said, as she motions towards her scouts. "You can even include your stud-of-a-husband."

The rest of the Inner Sexy Scouts wave their hands demurely…

"Hmmmm," Ranma said, as he contemplated his options.

"Ranma, don't," the Doctor said. "You remember about the warnings about intimacy of this place?"

"Yes, but can't a masculine man such as myself dream?" Ranma said jokingly.

"What a pig!" Donna asked. "You wouldn't catch ME in something like this-"

"Oh, master," said Donna-13, as she slinks into the living room wearing only a t-shirt and heels. "I woke up in our bed to find that you were entertaining guests."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ranma-13 said. "It just business."

"Oh. Would your guests like me to entertain them?"

"Hmmm," Ranma mused, as he strokes his chin. "Such possibilities-"

WHAM!

As Ranma falls over, a growling Donna clutches her balled fist, ignoring the pain.

"Whoa, nice punch," Ranma-13 said.

"Now THAT, I'll admit, Ranma had coming," Jackie said.

"Humph!" Donna replied.

"We'll just take that module, if you don't mind," the Doctor said out of embarrassment.

Forty-five weeks ago…

Dr. Serena Mondkinder was tending to a patient at a local clinic in Northope, Minnesota, when she received word about an emergency involving the Norse gods…

"Okay, young man," Serena said with a smile, as she takes out her tongue depressor to check out her patient's tonsils. "Say 'ah'."

"Ahhhhhh!" the boy said.

"Well, you definitely have a healthy organ-"

"Dr. Mondkinder!" said a nurse, as she rushes into the examination room.

"Sara, what is it?" Serena asked, knowing that Nurse Sara Ratchet would not barge on her during an examination without cause…

"A…a Mr. Baldur seeks…an audience with you!" Sara said.

"Oh?"

A short while later, Serena is outside in front of her clinic, where the Norse gods were assembled.

"Baldur, what's going on?" Serena asked, as she closed the front door of her clinic.

"I did not want to bring this to your attention without evidence, sister," Baldur said. "Unfortunately, we cannot ignore the fact that someone is going after our people…"

Serena frowns, as she brings out her hairbrush.

"Give me a moment to change-"

FWOOSH!

Three mechanoids of unknown origins appear from the skies.

"Asgardians!" Baldur said, as he drew his sword. "Protect the queen!"

"Serena, get behind me!" Sifdis said, as she shielded Serena with her body.

The mechs take aim at the assembled Asgardians.

"Target located," said Mechanoid #1. "Destroy the Moon Princess!"

BLAST!

Serena watches in horror, as the blasts begin to tear up the streets and the buildings, including the clinic.

"Frandral! Hogun! Volstagg!" Serena yelled. "Protect the town!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" said Frandral (blond, mustached, swashbuckler), as he directed his fellow "Warriors Three" to move into position.

"For Asgard!" yelled Hogun (a mustached Hun) and Volstagg (red-beard barbarian) in unison, as they took the fight to intruders.

Meanwhile, in a secret complex underneath a warehouse in Tokyo, Yon looked at the battle that was taken place.

"Good," Yon said, as he sipped his coffee in his command complex in his laboratory. "Thanks to kidnapping a few Asgardians, not only have we found one of the bodies of the Moon Princess, but I have discovered a way to destroy her…"

Yon then glanced at the Asgardians who had been placed in a suspension solution. For weeks now, the fourth general had decided to tackle the problem concerning the Moon Princess obliquely. He had conducted research on her allies, and discovered that the Asgardians were very close to her. After kidnapping a few Asgardians, Yon soon learned that the identity of "Dr. Serena Mondkinder" was indeed the Moon Princess. And, after discovering the weakness of the Asgardians, he now has a weapon that could destroy her.

"And soon, Requiem will prevail!"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.

Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.

Author's Note: Lime scent alert!

Part Four

Forty-four weeks ago…

"Well, that went well," Donna said, as she jerked her chains a bit, as she, Ranma, Jackie and the Doctor were being held in a dungeon underneath Dark Crystal Tokyo, the home of the vampire queen Usagi Dracula. Somehow, after arriving on Earth-43 (where the youkai took over the world), they found themselves in their present predicament…

"And why are wearing lingerie and garters anyway?"

"Hey, asked the Doctor over there," Ranma said, as he turns to look at the Doctor.

"Why are people looking at me for?" the Doctor said. "Just because my counterpart is a transvestite, that doesn't mean I have those proclivities."

"Well, you know what they say when one looks at the mirror darkly…"

"Oh, shut up, Ranma! At least MY counterpart is not some boy-toy to Jackie's counterpart."

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Doc…"

"I bet they are going to try to turn us into thralls or something!" Donna said with worry.

"I don't think so," Jackie replied. "I think MY counter-part is simply curious about us-"

CHUNK!

Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkk-!

The heavy door that contained the dimension-hoppers opens up to reveal ghoul versions of Naru and Gurio. Both were pale, dressed as royal servants, and had a blank look to their face.

"The Mistress will allow an audience with you," Naru-43 said.

"Oh, gee, thanks," Donna replied sarcastically.

"Now, Donna, we mustn't be a bad guest," the Doctor said, as Gurio-13 began to unchained him.

"Well, when that vamp version of Jax stops being a bad host, I WILL. Humph!"

Soon, the four are escorted to the throne room where Queen Dracula sat on her throne. In her hand was a chain, and attached to the chain was her "boy-toy" Mamoru-43, who wore only Speedos and a jewel-encrusted cod-piece. Lying at her feet was a were-wolf version of Sailor Jupiter…

"I DON'T need to see THAT," Donna said.

"For the few times that I do, I agree, Donna," Ranma replied. "Although, the Makoto-inu looks good…"

"Yeah, YOU would. And better not see some degenerate version like me running around, or YOU are going to get it-"

"The Mistress will see you now," said Donna-43, as she stepped up to greet the new arrivals. She looked prim and pressed, in her dark suit, glasses, and single-bun hairstyle.

"Wow," Donna said, as she observed the movements of her counterpart. "You seem normal."

"Far from it, Miss Noble," Donna-43 said, as she turned into a ghostly form…

"You're…you're a ghost?" Donna said fearfully.

"I died on the day of my wedding day," Donna-43 said. "The Doctor and Ranma—MY Doctor and MY Ranma—allowed me a second chance of un-life."

"I see. And…and do you miss being alive?"

"When it comes to intimacy, yes, though I am allowed to possess a body for conjugal situations."

"Oh…I see…"

Soon, the Doctor and companions are presented to the Dark Queen.

"So, how is your stay thus far?" Usagi-43 asked, as she licked her fangs.

"Well, we LIKE hanging around, but we are on a tight schedule," the Doctor said sarcastically. "And why THIS state of dress?"

"Just want to make you comfortable, Doctor," Usagi-43 said. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we're looking for the source of a 'power' called 'Requiem'," Jackie said.

"Ah, Requiem," Usagi-43 said, as Naru poured fresh blood into her goblet. "Yes, an emissary of this Soma Cruz did visit my abode, and offered me a chance to ally myself against…you."

"And what was your answer?" Jackie asked.

Usagi-43 hands her goblet back to her servant and rose to her feet. She then threw off cape, revealing a rather slinky number.

"I said that if you are not worthy of my respect, I would side with him…against YOU."

Jackie swallowed hard. She was not looking forward to fighting a vampire version of herself.

"Jackie, get back-!" Ranma yelled, as he intended to intercept a would-be attack from Usagi-43. However, armored knights stepped forward, and lowered their poleaxes to block Ranma's movements. However-

"No, Ranma, I can do this," Jackie said, as she raised her palm towards her husband.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Jackie said, as she rolled her neck. "After all, THIS version of me is merely a reflection of the genuine article."

"Ha!" Usagi-43 said, as bared her talons in full. "We shall see about that!"

Usagi-43 turns into a flurry of bats, and then began to swarm Jackie's position.

Meanwhile, Jackie stares at the scene with a hunter's eye…

TING!

"YATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT-!" Jackie roared, as she began to smack each and every bat, knowing that each was really an aspect of a greater consciousness.

"YA-TAH!"

"Oof!" Usagi-43 said, as she reformed her body. She tried to get up, only to have Jackie on top of her.

"Do you yield?" Jackie said, as she bared her own fangs and sharp claws at her foe.

"Wait, you're…a vampire, too?" Usagi-43 asked.

"'Daywalker', actually," Jackie replied. "Unlike you, I had rejected the beast within, achieved state of Gehenna…"

"Doctor, what is Gehenna?" Donna asked.

"It is a term to describe the end of vampirism within the vampire, and thus have all the strengths of a vampire with none of the weaknesses," the Doctor said. "It also means the time when the age of vampires end."

"On this planet, Gehenna—when the Dark Mother and the Dark Father wage a final battle—never happened," Ranma said. "Instead, the Usagi on this world consume her sire Vlad Tepes—also known as Dracula—through the act of consumption of his heart, and grew stronger by consuming stronger vampires within her clan, the Tzimisce, until she consumed the clan founder himself…though assigning 'gender' to an entity of that type is an incorrect description of what Tzimisce is."

"So, what makes OUR Jackie different?" Donna wondered.

"Because I did not lose my mind, when I was first became a vampire, that's what," Jackie said. "Specifically, the daughter of Dracula, Lillian Tepes, was there for me. Here, she wasn't, so Usagi became a full member of clan Tzimisce."

"And a very accomplished one at that," Usagi-43 said. She then looks towards Jackie.

"I'll yield, knowing that we have something in common."

"Fine," Jackie said, as she gets up, as she retracts her claws and talons. She then offers her hand.

"Thanks," Usagi-43 said, as she was helped up to her feet. "You know, I didn't even know that you were like me…a vampire."

"As I said, you are a reflection of me," Jackie replied. "So, what now?"

"I'll help you," Usagi-43 said, as she smiles a toothy grin. "That Soma Cruz thought he could get me to go against you. Well, I'm the head bunny, after all-"

BLIP!

A holographic image suddenly appears.

"If that is your answer, then you shall go the way of your 'sisters'," Soma said.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded.

The holographic image seemingly turns to face Ranma.

"My name is 'Soma Cruz', ally of Requiem," said the man. Cruz was dressed in a pair of blue slacks, a black turtleneck shirt, a leather belt, a pair of spat saddle shoes, and a white fur coat. His hair was long and floppy, and he had an icy complexion.

"Why is that image responding?" Donna asked.

"Most likely an active interface," the Doctor said, as he puts on his glasses. He began to look about the throne room.

"What are you doing?" Donna said, as she steps up behind him.

"Looking for the source, of course…"

"Who is 'Requiem'?" Ranma asked.

"Requiem seeks to rid the Universe of the avatar of Order," Cruz said, as he turned to look at Jackie.

"ME?" Jackie asked. "What did I do?"

"You exist, that is reason enough. But soon, very shortly in fact, he won't have YOU as a problem any more…"

Meanwhile, the Doctor was able to pin-point the general location of the holographic emitter to the general area surrounding the throne.

"Doctor, did you-?" Donna asked.

"I believe that the emitter is around in this general vicinity," the Doctor said. He immediately turns towards Usagi-43.

"Your Darkness, if you don't mind…?"

"Not at all, Doctor," Usagi-43 said. "By the way, you look lovely in garter and stockings."

"Well, I suppose I should be…honored," the Doctor said with a grimace, as he adjusted his "Sonic Screwdriver". "Now, let's narrow our search…"

Waving the device around, the Doctor sees that the spaces between beeps were getting shorter…"

"There," the Doctor said, as he points his device at Mamoru-43's codpiece. "May I…?"

"Certainly," Usagi-43 said, as she motions her boy-toy to her. "Pet?"

"Yes, Mistress?" Mamoru-43 asked.

"Your codpiece, please."

"Of course, Mistress," Mamoru-43 replied, as he un-strapped his ornament, before giving it to Usagi-43.

"Thank you," Usagi-43 said sweetly. She then turns towards the Doctor.

"Yes, Soma Cruz gave this to me," Usagi-43 said, as she hands the gift to the Doctor.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, as he examines it briefly. He then hands it over to Donna.

"Hold this."

"I beg your pardon?" Donna said.

"Here," Ranma said, as he took the codpiece. "Geez. And YOU call me the immature one…"

"Hold it up, so I can open it up," the Doctor said, as Ranma held the piece towards him. The diamond encrusted codpiece looked like a shiny rhinoceros' horn.

"Do you think it could be a bomb?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe…"

"WHAT?" Donna said. "A BOMB?"

"There have been many booby-traps that are incorporated within an application component," Ranma said. "This one appears to be sophisticated…if it IS a bomb."

CLICK!

There were sounds of electronics could be heard, as the Doctor brings out what appeared to be a metal sphere the size of baseball…

"Aw, how cute-" Donna said, as Ranma immediately knocks the sphere out of the Doctor's hand.

SMACK!

"What was that for?" the Doctor demanded, before the sphere extended spikes. This stops the sphere from rolling.

"Sorry about that, but I recognized the device," Ranma said. "It's a Sunaj grenade, though THIS one was modified with a holo-emitter and a timer."

"Ah," the Doctor said. The Sunaj were an Atlantean race that survived the fall of the ancient continent of Atlantis. Atlanteans were the result of a union between the Olympian gods and the space-faring "Ancients", the humanoid race who created the Stargates. Usagi's people, the Lunarians, were an offshoot of the Atlanteans who chose to move to the Moon…

As for the Sunaj themselves, they were a rogue Atlantean clan who hire themselves as mercenaries.

"Well, then get rid of that bloody thing!" Donna complained.

"If anyone of us touch it, it'll automatically detonate," Jackie said.

"How do you know THAT?" Donna asked.

"A…member of an alien species known as 'The Splugorth' owned me."

"'Owned'…YOU?"

"I was a slave."

"Oh."

"Maybe I can help?" said a voice from behind.

All eyes turn towards Ranko the Witchling, who arrives on her broomstick.

"Darling, you're here," Usagi-43 said.

"Sorry, I'm late, but I had a coven meeting that went over," Ranko-43 said.

"Why are you a girl?" Ranma asked in annoyance. "When I first met you, you were a guy."

"Being a witch is a part-time job for me, Ranma," Ranko said, as she conjures up a cauldron. "The other time, I'm entertaining the Queen as her chancellor."

"Yeah, right…"

"Anyway, I need someone to put that thing into the cauldron."

"But it'll destroy this entire castle," the Doctor said.

"The cauldron can handle it."

"Let me see," Ranma said, as he takes a look at the device. "Hmmm…"

"Well?" Donna said.

"It's all about the physics," Ranma said. "Now, when I angle the force of impact of my foot, you'll know what to do."

"Go it Ranma," Jackie said.

"Doc, on your mark?" Ranma said, as he moves into position.

"Right," the Doctor said, as he pulls himself and Donna back. "Ready…NOW!"

Ranma stomps his foot, directing the force of impact, onto the floor, to force the grenade into the air.

BAM!

Jackie kicks the cauldron over, allowing the grenade to fall into it.

THUNK!

Ranko-43 immediately covers the cauldron with a metal top, just as the grenade exploded safely.

BAM!

"And that's that," the Doctor said.

"Doubt it, since we now know that these guys are serious," Jackie said. "But then, so are WE."

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.

Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.

Author's Note: Lime scent alert!

Part 6

Forty-three weeks ago…

"You should be careful, my liege," Belldandy said, as she helped Usagi to her feet.

"I appreciate your help, Bell," Serena said, as she reached for her cane. After the attack on her in Northope, Minnesota, in which she sustained injuries to her left leg by mecha-bots, Usagi spent the next two weeks in traction. Of course, she would heal, but the lives of her people were at stake. After having her hairbrush reconfigured into a walking stick, Usagi decided that it was time to deal with the culprit.

"But the person or persons responsible for what is happening to our people need to pay for their crimes."

"Then let Ranma know that you're going to face this…Yon, Usagi," Urd said.

"You and I both know that if Ranma found out what happened to me, he'll go crazy with vengeance," Usagi said. "And besides, attacking me at a job where I can do the most good is unforgivable."

"Then it's a good thing you asked for my help," Skuld said, as she finished hacking into the local surveillance grid within Tokyo. "Whoever set up these protocols in this system is quite good."

"No, whoever did this is merely using advance technology," Usagi said. "Heck, even I can hack through those 'gates' without any problem, and that's because I am familiar with them.

CLICK!

CHIRP!

"Well, it's done," Skuld said, as she closed her laptop. "You have one hour to take advantage of the element of surprise."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she begins to hobble towards the door of the Norn goddess' home. "I'll be back shortly."

"Are you sure you don't want Keiichi to go with you?" Belldandy said with concern.

"No, that's okay," said Usagi. "The least you guys are involved, the better.

"Just be careful, My Liege," Urd said. "As much as your brother would make a good ruler of Asgard, I prefer your leadership style."

"That's because I'm not as stuffy as my brother," Usagi said with a knowing smile.

"That, too."

Thirty minutes later…

"Thank you, miss," said the private cab driver. "You sure you don't want any assistance?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Usagi said, as she paid for the fare. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, Miss," the driver said, before Usagi closes the door behind her.

CHUNK!

VROOOOOMMMM…

Usagi sighed, annoyed that she was still feeling nerve damage from that cowardly attack on her person. But getting in the line of fire to save the life of another was well worth it.

"Now, to see about getting to the underground bunker," Usagi replied, as she hobbled to the gate of "Warehouse 4". Through her son Lord Genshin Rantsu's contacts, this facility had been acquired by a new investment firm called "Lilly Financial Group, LLC". On the surface, people would consider the name to be a rather strange name for a company. However, Usagi, having been trained to read between the proverbial lines, and to find hidden meanings in symbolism, guessed that Lilly Financial was the front for Requiem. After all, the lily was a flower that was typically used for funerals in a mass wake, to use Roman Catholic parlance. Furthermore, using reverse wordsmith techniques, Usagi knew that the Latin phrase for "mass wake" was "missa pro defunctis", which, translated into English, was the word "requiem". Based upon that, and with the help of Skuld and Lokidis, Usagi was able to find out how extensive Requiem's holdings were in Tokyo. Already, Lokidis was quietly making the moves against this company through so-called "slow buyouts", while Genshin's lieutenants Sofie Fatale (Genshin's second-in-command, personal lawyer and accountant), Gogo Yubari (a skilled shinobi and assassin) and Sonny Mo (leader of Genshin's personal army, "The Crazy 88 Gang") would deal with the criminal element. Genshin took active leadership of the "House of Blue Leaves" (the name of a private establishment that the Rantsu clan owns, as well as the name Genshin's yakuza) after the death his adopted sister O-ren Ishii, when she died in mortal combat against Usagi's daughter Beatrix in an honor dual. This was the result of O-ren selling out Beatrix to Beatrix's lover Bill, a family friend of Usagi and Ranma, in exchange for supporting O-ren's bid to take over the Tokyo's criminal underground. Upon O-ren's death, Beatrix turned down the mantle of leadership of the House of Blue Leaves, allowing Genshin to assume it. Now that Genshin has assumed daimyo status in the Land of Sound (Otokuni Prefecture, Hokkaido), all operations are to be directly managed by Ms. Fatale, with Genshin providing the occasional input if need be. Essentially, Genshin was preparing Gogo to be his heir, once she is sufficiently seasoned…

Nevertheless, thanks to her own support system, Usagi found her first lead towards unraveling this mystery surrounding this Requiem organization.

"Time to get to work," Usagi said, as she goes up to the gate, where the watchman/gate attendant stood by.

The watchman was minding his own business, when he sees a pretty, young woman hobbling up to him.

"Yes, miss?"

"I am here to see about investigating this warehouse," Usagi said.

"Well, unless you have permission with the owners, or have a police warrant, I cannot let you in, miss."

"Okay…"

Usagi's eyes change a bit, as if light was now focusing on those eyes of hers, which seemed to sparkle.

"**You will allow me to investigate**," Usagi said in a weird voice. She was using the Wyrding Way, a technique she learned from the witch-nuns of the Bene Gesserit, on her victim.

"I…I will allow you to investigate," the watchman said in a dazed look.

"**You will give me the appropriate passes for admittance**."

"Here is something for you to wear to enter the premise," the watchman said, as he gives Usagi an admittance pass.

"**You may proceed**," Usagi said, as she accepted passes.

"You may proceed."

"**Thank you**," Usagi said, as she let go of the watchman's mind.

"You're…welcome?" the watchman said, as he shook the cobwebs from his head. He was sure that he was about to throw the young woman off the private a moment ago…

Meanwhile…

"This is bad," Yon said, as he took a look at the latest reports on his maneuvers from securing property for Requiem. Ever since his authorized attack against the Moon Princess two weeks ago, Yon has been stymied in newer acquisitions. Furthermore, rumor has it that work done in the other 52 Sub-Universes was being undermined by a Time Lord name the Doctor, along with the Moon Princess' beau and friends. The hope was that once enough property was secured, a holding station could be built to allow Requiem's forces and resources to be brought through to this Earth. One of the problems that have been encountered, thus far, was that anything that travels from one dimension to another automatically merges with the native counterpart. This essentially "kills" the visiting counterpart. Requiem was lucky in this regard, since he assumed the guise of a man who could generate multiple doppelgangers. Still, it has only been seven weeks since Requiem got started, so there is still time to solve the problem of establishing true gateways between dimensions.

Or so he thought.

"Sir," said an aid, as he steps up to his superior.

"Yes?" Yon asked.

"We just received a breach in Laboratory 9A," said the aid.

"Who could be in THAT lab?" Yon said, as he goes to the monitors. He changes the channels until he finds his answer…

On a screen, Yon could see the Moon Princess checking on those Asgardians that were still alive from his examinations…

"Put this place on 'lock down'," Yon said. "I'll deal with our 'guest' with our security forces."

"Yes, sir," said the lab tech, as he sees yon exits the command room…

Kelda Stormrider—the Norse goddess of storms—coughed violently while Usagi rummages through her bag for a canteen of magical spring water. The goddess looked emaciated, and appeared to be losing her hair.

"Take it easy, Kelda," Usagi said, as she hands Kelda her canteen. "Drink this."

Kelda nods her head, as she took a sip of the magic water. She then sees the other captured Asgardians, as they moaned in pain. The scene before Usagi reminded her of the few times she visited a concentration camp, before and after the defeat of Nazi Germany.

"My Queen, I apologize for not consulting with you about my need to avenge the death of my dearest Gosunkugi…"

Usagi nods her in understanding. She knew that Gosunkugi was one of Ranma's little known rivals from their high school days, and had took a liking to Akane. Later, while tracking down Ranma and Akane, after they moved to Nekomi, Gosunkugi, who was into magic and stuff, ran into Kelda, who, along with several Asgardians, were in town to celebrate the birth of Berudandi (nick-named "Beru"), the daughter of the Norn goddess Belldandy and the mortal Keiichi Morisato. Gosunkugi fell in love with Kelda then and there, while Kelda took a liking to the brave mortal, after he stood up to a mischievous demon Marler…

Nevertheless, after Gosunkugi, who became one of the investigating reporters on the local version of the "In Search of…" television program—a show that caters to viewers who are into the paranormal, the strange and unknown—disappeared, it was learned that he was investigating reports of a laboratory that belonged to a mysterious organization. It turned out that this mysterious organization was connected to the Lily Financial Group, which is why Gosunkugi went to one of their facilities to further his investigation. And when he disappeared, Kelda went looking for her love and disappeared as well. It was only after Baldur received word that other Asgardians were disappearing that a connection was made, culminating in the recent attack on Usagi herself…

"Kelda, when you have your strength, take our people back to our consulate in Nekomi," Usagi said, as she hands Kelda a bright, blue stone. "Belldandy will take care of your and the others' healing needs."

"What about you, my Lady?" Kelda said, as she accepts the stone.

"I will avenge our people for this outrage," Usagi said with a grimaced look.

"Then, I will lend you my strength," Kelda said, as she touched Usagi's forehead.

ZAP!

"But…you shouldn't have!" Usagi said. "You'll die!"

"Knowing that I cannot be with my Gos-kun is too great to bare," Kelda smiled weakly. "With…my last act, I will take our people to safety…"

Kelda used the last bit of strength to activate the blue stone…

FLASH!

While the other Asgardians teleport, Kelda's form dissipated into sparkles, and flowed into Usagi.

Tears ran down Usagi's face, knowing that Kelda truly loved that strange friend of Ranma…

THUMP!

Yon and his security team fans into the lab.

"So, we meet for real," Yon said with a smirk. "And doubt you will survive being shot by Premium bullets."

Usagi says nothing, as she taps her walking stick.

BA-THOOOM!

Yon holds his ground, as Usagi is transformed into the Mighty Thordis.

"Thou art presumptuous to think that thou has the means to slay me," Thordis said, as her eyes sparkled. "Thy cowardly attack will not go unpunished."

"What are you waiting for?" Yon yells, as he backs out of the lab. "GET HER-!"

With that, the security team began to discharge their weapons.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

Thordis holds up her hammer in front of her, the Mjolnir, which allowed her to create a barrier that blocked the incoming fire.

TING-TING-TING-TING-TING-!

Thordis then takes off her tiara with her free hand, and tosses it like a chakram.

SWISH!

WHIRL-!

KLAK-KLAK-KLAK-KLAK-KLAK-!

KTCH!

After catching her tiara, Thordis placed it back on her head.

"Stand down, and face my wraith," Thordis said.

The security forces run out of the lab, leaving Yon behind.

"Cowards!" Yon yells.

"I am coming for you, fiend," Thordis said.

"We'll see about THAT, witch!" Yon said, as he runs away.

"Yes, we will see," Thordis said, as she goes after Yon.

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.

Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.

Author's Note: Lime scent alert!

Part 7

Meanwhile…

"Okay, now," Ranma said, as he looked over at his students, as they went through a basic kenpo jiu-jitsu, as a means of practicing for their first belt test. Ranma, already familiar with the kenpo style, from his days of mastering the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, was hired by the Nekomi Institute of Technology to teach kenpo at the school. Meanwhile, Ranma, in his normal identity, went to school as an undergraduate student while majoring in both in "Mechanical Science and Engineering" and "Electrical, Electronics and Computer Engineering". What helped in having a double major was the fact that, amazingly enough, Ranma had the math and science scores that allowed him to start out as a second-year student, and only because he needed to fulfill the non-science and technology requirements. Meanwhile, his wife Akane majored in "Human and Social Sciences", with the aim of becoming a teacher, while she participated in the local drama club…

"Begin-!"

The sound of Ranma's secured cell phone rang, causing Ranma to frown. He made it clear that no one was to call him during class, unless it was an emergency…

"Class, take five," Ranma said, as he walks over to his bag. He was teaching class in one of the practice gym at the school.

"Yes, teacher!" the class said.

After bowing, upon leaving the mat, Ranma goes to his phone, and looked at it. On the screen of Ranma's phone, there was an emergency text message notice from Keiichi. Quickly, Ranma read his message…

"This is NOT good," Ranma said to himself. He then turns to his class.

"Yo, class," Ranma said, as he puts away his phone. "I'll have to cut our time short for an emergency, but I expect you all to be ready to test NEXT class session."

"Awwww!" some of the students replied.

"You get no love from ME, only respect at passing a test…"

Elsewhere…

THOOM!

The shockwave that Thordis produced, upon smashing her hammer upon the foundation of the complex, knocked all the personnel off their collective feet.

"I want thy master," Thordis said evenly. "Give them to me."

BOOM!

Thordis blocked the flying debris with her arms, as a man in a power suit steps forth.

"You want me, you have me," Yon said with a smirk.

Thordis sizes Yon up. He appeared to be wearing a mecha-suit along the lines of the Iron Monger power suit.

"Now, that you have me, we are on equal grounds-"

WHACK!

The force of impact sends Yon through a series of bulk-heads, until the armored villain lands in what appeared to be a massive warehouse.

"No talk," Thordis said, as lands next to the fallen Yon.

"Agreed," Yon said, as he delivers a right cross, which was combined with a knuckle-buster.

BLAM!

Thordis flies backwards, as she rights herself, so that she could be on her feet. Thordis recovers by combining a punch with her Mjolnir.

WHAM!

Yon recovers, and delivers a stomach punch, followed by a cyber-enhanced multiple punch attack.

POOMF!

RATATATATATATATATATATAATATTAT-!

While still reeling from the attack, Thordis found herself being pulled up by her cape.

"To think Rei was SO concerned about you being such a threat," Yon replied with a smirk, as he blast open an elevator shaft that led deeper into the complex. "Once I kill you, we will be that much closer to destroying your legacy…"

With a toss and a punch, Thodis was thrown into the elevator shaft.

BAM!

"Good-bye, Princess," Yon said, as he tosses a fusion grenade into the shaft behind him.

KRA-KOOOM!

Fire, hot enough to melt steel, shoots up from the shaft.

"Oh, well," Yon said, as he walks away. "It was a mess, but, as they say, can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs-"

BWOOM!

Yon turns around to see Thordis stepping out of the hellish fire, wearing rags that left nothing to the imagination.

"No," Yon said with fright. He was just dealing with the Moon Princess; he was dealing with a Moon Princess who was a true 'war goddess'.

"I said thou would pay for thy nefarious ways, villain," Thordis said, as her form glowed slightly while her eyes crackled. "I plan to keep that vow."

With that, with her free hand, with the power of Kelda running through her veins, fueled by love of a fallen, Thordis raised her hand at Yon.

KRAKA-THOOM!

Thordis lashed out a thunderbolt worthy of Kelda the Stormrider, as it stuck Yon.

ZAAARRRRKKKKK-!

"Gah-!" Yon replied, surprised that Thordis could deliver such an attack.

"That was for Kelda and the mortal Gosunkugi," Thordis replied, as she walks up to Yon, as his armor begins to fall apart.

"No!" Yon said. "Stay away from me! You can't kill me! You are a hero!"

GRAB!

"Yes, I am, which is why I will spare thy life, so that you can stand in judgment for thy actions."

"I-" Yon said, just as his mind went blank.

"No," Thordis said, as she realized that Yon was being killed right before her eyes, guessing correctly that Yon was being killed in order to keep his silence. "No-!"

CRASH!

Thordis turns to see Ronin appear.

"Thordis!" Ronin said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm too late, Ronin," Thordis said with tears in her eyes. "I'm too late…"

Meanwhile, Rei recalls the experiences and memories into his own hive mind, a hive mind that is…Requiem.

"You've won this time, Moon Princess, but your difficulties have just begun," Rei said to himself, as he turns towards San, the only female general on his team.

"You will continue Yon's operations, but I will not tolerate failure."

"By Your Command," San said, as she bowed slightly. "And the Sun Prince will provide the means towards certain doom for the Moon Princess!"

Later that night…

The assembled Asgardians gathered around the funeral pyre upon the lake that surrounded New Asgard. Thordis leads the procession and stops at the pier. She was dressed in a cloak, and was dressed down.

"My fellow Asgardians, and guests, we come this evening to pay our respects to the fallen," Thordis said. "In particular, Kelda Stormrider was close to me, for, in a previous cycle of the gods, I possessed her duties as the Stormrider. It is now fitting that her essence is within me now…"

Thordis raises the Mjolnir.

BA-THOOM!

A lightning bolt fell from the heavens, and lights up the funeral pyre, which floated in the middle of the lake. As it begins to burn, Thordis turns towards her people.

"Let this remind us all that there are forces out there that know no decency or honor, and that today, we stand alert."

"Hear-hear!" Baldur said, as he raised his sword. "So say we ALL."

"So say we ALL!" yelled the assembled group.

As if on cue, Ran blows his ram's horn, one blow for each of the fallen.

WOOO! WOOO! WOOO! WOOO-!

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.

Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.

Author's Note: Lime scent alert!

Part 8

Forty-three weeks ago…

Whenever Usagi goes through a metaphysical change, such as incorporating the soul of Kelda the Stormrider into her being, she always takes the time to thoroughly perform a rather strange version of "self-reassessment". In this particular case, she literally unwinds so that her other bodies to be allowed to exist on their own for a moment. Unfortunately, some of her bodies were monsters, which affects her mental disposition. As a result, all of her bodies had to be contained during this self-assessment process…

"Let's see," Ranma said, as he looked through the containment field aboard the SS Ranusagi, as he goes over his PADD. "I see a 'sky nymph', a 'moon faerie', a 'pandoran', a 'cat nymph', a 'leafling'…

A membrane contained each body, so that they could avoid interacting with each other.

"Wow, I didn't know you had four different kinds of nymph bodies, Usagi," Ranma said. "Then again, that explains a LOT."

"Very funny, Ranma," said the Moon Princess, as she floating in her ethereal form. Her normal body as "Usagi Tsukino" was in the containment area, where it was being counted as well. She had several human bodies of different races, ranging from Caucasian to Oriental to Black. However, most of her bodies were non-human, some of which come from species that have long since become extinct…

"I have a question," Ranma said, as he continued his count. "HOW in the heck did you acquire some of these bodies that are so…monstrous?"

"I wanted to experience life from the vantage point of another sentient being," the Moon Princess said with a shrug. "I guess I should have been specific…"

One of the monster races, a "drull", an aquatic creature that was a cross between a xenomorph (with a elongated human face) and an eels body, sees Ranma, and bares her sharp row teeth at Ranma, before swimming away.

"And you expect me to have…relations with THAT?"

"It's the only way to allow for a reunification," the Moon Princess said. "They all have my memories, feelings and so forth. But those aspects of me are being filtered by their racial characteristics. You will have to unite them to a common cause."

"Which means that they will all want to please me because they all love me."

"Correct."

"Well, at least I get to have some fun with the nymph versions of you."

"I thought you might like that. Now, do your husbandly duties, and make THEM your brides."

"Yeah, yeah…"

A few minutes later, Ranma stands forth in front of all the different versions of Usagi…after stopping a few of them from either damning or eating other versions of his wife.

"Alright, ladies," Ranma said. "Any questions?"

"I personally think I should go first," said High-Elf-Usagi. "After all, I am an aristocrat."

"Hey, I'm the one who married Ranma, you know!" Usagi said.

"Yeah, because of ME influencing YOU," said Drow-Usagi said with a smirk. "I KNOW what men want."

"Well, actually, I have a way to remedy this," Ranma said, as he performed a series of mudra hand gestures…

TING!

"Shadow Clone Jutsu: Army of One!" Ranma yells.

POOF!

Now, there were hundreds of Ranma(s) present, which resulted in the Usagi(s) to squeal in delight.

"Now, you shall know pleasure beyond your wildest dreams," said the Ranma(s).

"Yah!" the Usagi(s) cheered, as the Ranma(s) leaped into the pile of female flesh…

Hours later…

"That was wonderful, Ranma," Usagi said, as she stretched her limbs. She was glad to be back to her normal self.

"Yeah, for YOU, maybe," Ranma said. "Some versions of you tried to eat me after mating."

"Sorry about that," Usagi said. "How was I supposed to know that my were-spider form would do THAT?"

"…"

"Okay, I should have known. I'm only human, you know. Sheesh!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Forty-two weeks ago…

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-!

Ever since the defeat of Darkseid and the Dark Princess, the Orochimaruko, who was none other than Usagi Tsukino…or Lady Usashinko Rantsu, depending upon Usagi's mood, felt that her student, Sasuke Uchiha, warranted a reward for helping to turn back the so-called Crisis. Thus, along with her son Naruto and Naruto's fiancée Sakura, both of who had also participated in turning back the Crisis, were down in Okinawa, where an important lesson was being taught…

"Now, son," said Master Sword Maker Hattori Hanzo, as he steps back from his work. "Place the metal back into the fire pit.

"Okay," Sasuke said, as he used the metal prongs to pick up the molten piece, before putting it back into the pit.

Normally, Master Hanzo, skilled in the ways of the sword himself, would avoid making swords and other blades, since he was an avowed pacifist. However, there was one exception to this, and that was for the Rantsu clan…

On this day, Sasuke was making his own Kusangi Sword (called the "Kusanagi-no-Orochi", or the "Snake Cutter"). Usagi's Kusangi is the legendary "Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi", which means "Grass Cutting Sword". Ever since Usagi incorporated the Snake Sannin, Usagi inherited the sword, which was the equivalent of King Arthur's Excalibur. Sasuke's intended blade was made from the mineral Adamantine, which will then be powered by a fragment of the spirit of Sasuke's teacher Orochimaruko, before it is properly bonded to Sasuke.

In the mean time, Orchimaruko had Sasuke put in some time as Hanzo's apprentice, by helping the sword blacksmith make his own blade.

"Now, you may heat up the forge again," Hanzo said.

"Of course," Sasuke said, as he steps back. He performs a series of mudra hand gestures before he used one of his ninjutsu techniques.

"Fire Element: Dragon's Roar!" Sasuke said, as he proceeded to blow fire into the forge.

FWOOOSH!

"Good!" Hanzo said approvingly. "By tempering the blade a thousand times, we get a stronger metal."

"Master Hanzo, have you always been the Rantsu clan's blacksmith?" Sasuke said, as he wiped his brow of sweat.

"Indeed I have, young master," Hanzo said, as he stokes the flames. "However, before I became the man that I am today, I was a bit of a young punk."

"You…you were?"

"Sure. I did my own rabble rousing back in the day, and got into plenty of trouble."

Pause.

"But, when I had my own adventures, I took up the family business," Hanzo said, as he used a blower to blow smoke into the furnace.

"So, it's possible to return to a normal life?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but you can certainly try."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were helping to prepare for sushi for the café that Master Hanzo that normally operates.

"Hey, how come we're doing this instead of making swords like Sasuke?" Naruto complained.

"Oh, be quiet, Naruto!" Sakura said. "Doing work in lieu of payment for training is a time-honored tradition."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And besides," Usagi said, as she goes back into the kitchen from the front. "You guys need to learn how to interact with normal people."

"Mom, how come I can't learn how to make a sword?" Naruto asked.

"First, you need to learn how to use a sword, which is what you and Sakura are learning to do. THEN, once you pass Master Hanzo's expectations, you can petition him to teach you to make your own blade…and it doesn't have to be a sword."

"Ohhhhhhh…"

"But Master Hanzo can teach you other metal working techniques, including crafting jewelry."

"Really?" Sakura said.

"Yep. My husband Ranma made this ring for our 1000th wedding anniversary…"

Usagi pulls a necklace from her kimono, and shows off a 1000-carat diamond ring that was attached to it.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Mrs. Rantsu," Sakura said.

"You mean, Pops made it?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Usagi said, as she puts the ring back underneath her kimono. "Master Hanzo helped Ranma forged this ring using techniques that only the finest craftsman could utilize."

"Wow…"

"So you see, making weapons is one thing; making art is another-"

"USAGI!" yelled a voice from the dining room.

"Wait here," Usagi said, as she goes into the dining room, where she sees Ranma tending to a white haired girl, who seemed tired.

"What happened?" Usagi said, as she goes over to her husband.

"This girl was being attacked when I came across her while coming back from a delivery run," Ranma said. "I scared them off, but she appeared to be unconscious when I checked her out-"

"Ohhhhhh," said the girl, as she wakes up. "Wha…what happened?"

"Are you okay, Miss…?" Ranma asked.

"My…name is 'Sanko Kitsune'," the girl said. She then opened her eyes wide.

"Where am I?" Sanko asked with a startled look.

"You're safe, Miss Kitsune," Ranma said. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Get her some water."

"Of course," Usagi said, as she turns to go back to the kitchen.

"I think my attackers took my property, and my purse," Sanko said.

"Well, you don't worry about it," Ranma said. "You'll be taken care of."

"Thank you, Mister…?"

"Please, call me 'Ranma'."

"Ranma…what a nice name…"

Inwardly, San smiled, knowing that she will ingratiate herself with her hosts, as she tries to tear their relationship apart.

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: Lime scent alert!**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Forty-one weeks ago…

"Success!" said Mr. Ichi, as he enters, briskly, the conference room, where he sees Mr. Ni sipping his morning tea, and reading the sports section of the Tokyo Times.

"Do you now?" Ni said, as he pours himself another serving of green tea.

"Yes, I have," Ichi said with a perturbed expression. "I figured out a way to bring people across without them being subsumed into the guise of their native doppelgangers."

"I see…"

Ichi blinks his eyes, before scowling.

"You haven't heard anything that I have been saying, haven't you?"

"I more interested in results, since I'm just the hired muscle."

"That's right," Ichi said with proud indignation. "You're just a thug who can't appreciate the nuance of Space and Time."

"Uh-huh," Ni said, as he bit off a piece of toast.

Silence.

"Where is the Boss?"

"He's in the middle of his usual self-meditation," Ni said, as an attendant brings up his morning breakfast.

"Oh," Ichi said, as he sits down to eat as well. "Say, where's Miss San?"

"She's still conducting her 'deep cover' operation," Ni said, as he nods his thanks to the servant. "So far, San has been accepted into the Moon Princess' household as both a family friend and personal assistant."

"Oh. You think she will be successful in undermining the Master's arch-nemesis?"

"Probably not," Ni said.

"Why would you say that?" Ichi asked, as the same attendant who had just served Ni his meal, served Ichi.

"I've been studying the records of both the Moon Princess and her paramour," Ni said. "The one thing that the two of them strongly believe in is 'self-sacrifice'."

"So?"

"Humph," Ni said, as he shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? Once a foe has been proven to be an irredeemable threat, neither the Moon Princess nor the Sun Prince can be reasoned with. They will not feel pity, or remorse, or fear."

Pause.

"And neither one of them will ever stop delivering their retribution, until their foe has been neutralized, one way or another."

"Whoa," Ichi said in silent fear. "Are you…sure?"

"If they can stop Darkseid and the Dark Princess, what makes you think our master will stop the Moon Princess? But…if we can wear her and her paramour, in mind and body, we JUST might have a chance at victory. San will attempt to wear them from within. If she fails, and she will, it will be my turn to deal with the Moon Princess. I've already made preparations for that eventuality, thanks to Queen Hera's attempt to take over the Olympus Group."

"You sound like you're looking forward to your confrontation."

"Oh, I AM looking forward to it, Ichi," Ni said. "Should I defeat the Moon Princess, my renown would be great indeed. However, should I fall, I would have fallen at the hands of a legend."

"Very philosophically of an outlook, Ni," Ichi said, before he begins his meal…

Meanwhile, Rei, the central force of the entity known as "Requiem", sat in the middle of his "inner sanctum" in a lotus position. For a while now, he was assessing the memories and experiences of the late Mr. Yon…

'Yon's end was tragic,' Rei thought, as his brow furrowed. 'But challenging one of the more powerful facets of the Moon Princess was a foolish idea; a bold one, but still...'

Pause.

'Add the fact that my old foe, , and his Orchestra, handed Yon his butt when he led an army to take out Usagi-43. Tempo used our anti-vampire tech, and used it against the army we had made of locals. I have underestimated my foe.'

Pause.

'One thing is for sure, we need to perfect the dimensional traveling technology, and soon...'

Pause.

'These 52 Sub-Universes are hard to travel...'

Pause.

'Their intimate connection makes dimensional travel between them very hard indeed...'

Pause.

'Normally, my forces are able to travel through dimensions easily, but due to the fact that secrecy is paramount, I couldn't bring all my usual technology here yet without altering my foes to my presence.'

Pause.

'For now, San's attempt to seduce Ranma-0 is a major factor. I have sent her orders to try and make him turn to our side if possible. I doubt he will, but...he is a being of Chaos. With him on my side, my chances of victory would spike up significantly.'

Pause.

'For now, my main focus should be on gaining allies, and assassinating alternate Usagi(s) and Ranma(s)…'

With a sigh, Rei opens his eyes. He was no longer under the delusion that dealing with the prime Moon Princess will be easy. In some ways, his success at eliminating the majority of her previous doppelgangers had made him over-confident. This was the same over-confidence that did in Yon…

He'll have to correct that oversight.

'Queen Lunacy told me of how Usagi-0 used the power of her counterparts to best her. I have taken this in mind,' Rei said. 'In fact, I have realized that said assassinations, while originally intended to help me learn more about my opponent, have helped me, in a way, weaken her. At least, I HOPE that's the case.'

Pause.

'However, the prime Moon Princess is not the only problem,' Rei thought, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The fact that Tempo and Taimu are still out there worries me as well. They have either helped, or personally, best me many times before. I don't know what will happen if they decide to intervene.'

Pause.

'Thankfully, my nature as the Chaos Force has allowed me to revive even after my mortal shell is shattered. Only Usagi-0 has the potential to cast the separation spell that would sever Chaos from me, thus destroying me. In the meantime, Queen Lunacy's info about Usagi-0 being an Immortal has also made me decide to use my spare time to meld my knowledge with all the souls I have absorbed. And I have consumed hundreds of thousands, either by killing them myself, or having my servants gathers them for me.

I have to make as many allies as possible, and gather my forces, all the while waiting for the chance to be able to reveal myself. Heh. This is SO much like what the Dark Lord Sauron did...'

Pause.

"But unlike him, I will not fail to learn from history, and thus fall to hubris," Rei said aloud. "I WILL exterminate Usagi-0..."

Pause.

"And then, I will be, for all eternity, the one that will bring glorious Chaos and TRUE free will to all."

Meanwhile, across town at the Rantsu Foundation…

"Hey, Usagi, I got us those invitations to the Prime Minister's dinner party Saturday night," Ranma Saotome said, as he enters the library of the charity organization, only to see Miss San struggling with a stack of books that she was trying to put back on the shelf, which was high enough to warrant a long, step ladder. San was bending over to place the books from floor to the oaken table…

"Oh, hello, Mr. Rantsu," San said, as she turns to look at Ranma. She was dressed in a short skirt, a purple blouse and black pumps. She wore glasses and had her hair in a bun.

"Um, hello, Miss San," Ranma replied. "I thought Usagi would be in here."

"Oh, she stepped out to make some phone calls," San said, as she goes over to Ranma. "But, I want to thank you for convincing Mrs. Rantsu in hiring me."

"Eh, it was nothing," Ranma said. "Ever since my son Kenshin left, we needed to do a complete assessment of the foundation anyway. Us hiring you, even if temporary, is always a good thing."

"Oh, I see…"

"What?"

"It's just that, well, I'm looking for full-time work. Otherwise, I would have to go back home to Okinawa."

"Well…I'm sure we can find something for ya."

"Oh, thank you!" San said happily, as she hugged Ranma.

BLOOP!

"Um, yeah," Ranma said, obviously feeling San's ample "assets"…

"Oh, sorry," San said with a blush. "I can get so…excited by good news."

"So I see…"

"Well, I better get back to work," San said. "I don't want to be derelict in my duties. Heh."

"Right," Ranma said.

"Well, um, can I ask you one big favor?" San asked.

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to go on my break, but I still have these last set of books to stack onto the shelves."

"Oh, you want help," Ranma said. "Okay, well…let's get to work."

"Thanks," San said, as she kissed Ranma on the cheek. "YOU are a lifesaver…"

Soon, San was on the ladder, towards the top, as she reached down for a book.

"Here you go," Ranma said, as he started handing San the stack of books.

"Thanks," San said, as she uses her leg to step partial upwards, allowing Ranma to see underneath her skirt.

"No, thank YOU," Ranma said jokingly, as he takes a naughty peek-

"Ranma?" said a familiar voice.

"Ah, Usagi!" Ranma said nervously, as he accidentally pushes the ladder out of the way. Unfortunately, it caused the ladder that San was on to tip over.

"Ahhh-!" San said, as she fell off.

"I got you," Ranma said, as he moved into position.

CATCH!

"Ahhhh," San said, as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess this is the second time you've saved me, Mr. Rantsu-"

"Uh-hum," Usagi said, as she folds her arms. "I believe the reception desk is unattended, Miss San?"

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Rantsu," San said, as she is helped to her feet. "I was trying to those books stack before lunch."

"Well, then be sure you get you lunch, then," Usagi said, as she motions towards the door to the library.

"Yes, ma'am," San said with a bow, before hurrying out of the library…

Usagi turns towards her husband.

"Ranma, I know that I don't care if you decide to pick up a girl for WHATEVER, but I would like it if you tell me these things first."

"Usagi, nothing is happening," Ranma said, as he leans on the table. "You KNOW that I would let you know about these things. But I give you my word of honor that nothing IS going on."

"Well, okay," Usagi said, as she goes over to her husband, and wraps her arms around Ranma's waist. "As long as you give me your word that you'll be straight with me on THIS, I'll trust you."

"After all this time, have you ever doubted me?" Ranma said with a rogue's grin.

With that, the two share an intimate kiss, unaware that San was just behind the door, smiling mischievously…

Forty weeks ago…

"My god," Jackie said, as she surveyed the entire hospital ward.

The entire ward was filled with Usagi Tsukino look-alikes, with all of them were in various stages of sickness.

"Who could have done this…?"

Upon arriving Earth-48, the Doctor and his companions noticed two things.

One, there was a deathly silence.

And, two, there weren't any Usagi-clones around.

Quickly, they contacted this world's Ranma and Usagi, and learned that someone had unleashed a biological agent that was tailored specifically against all Usagi(s)…

"I don't know," said Ranma-48, as he held the hand of his fiancée, Akane-48. Akane-48 looked like Usagi, who was breathing through a tube. In fact, all females on Earth-48, in spite of the difference in personalities, which mirrored the personalities on the prime Earth, looked like Usagi, while all the males, in spite of the personality differences looked like Ranma. Those Ranma(s) who could shape-shift genders had the red-haired girl form, including Ranma-48…

"Why would they harm Akane?" Ranma-48 said, as he tried to hold back the tears. "We…we were finally going to get married, when THIS happened…"

Ranma places a hand on his counterpart.

"Whoever is committing this act of genocide has no honor," Ranma said. "And I swear to you, that the person responsible will pay."

Donna turns towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, isn't there something you can do, with that big brain of yours?" Donna pleaded.

"There is a way," the Doctor replied, as he turns towards Jackie. "And Jackie will provide the cure…"

Jackie turns towards the Doctor with a perplexed look.

"?"

* * *

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Thirty-nine weeks ago…

In a chamber underneath the Lilly Financial Group, LLC, Building, a monumental achievement was taken place…

"So, we're set, correct?" Rei said, as he folds his arms with the look of impatience. "The further along we are without access to my other resources, the stronger the enemy gets."

"Of course, Rei," Mr. Ichi said. Ichi represented Requiem's wisdom. Meanwhile, Mr. Ni represented Requiem's strength, while Miss San represented Requiem's guile. Mr. Yon used to represented courage. Of course, in the end, Yon's courage was turned into recklessness, when he went after the Asgardians in order to determine the Moon Princess' weaknesses…

Still, in the end, everything that Yon had experienced was re-incorporated into Rei, the proverbial "nerve center" of the entity known as "Requiem"…

"Yes, sir," Ichi said, as he adjusted his glasses. "But while we have been able to send a test subject from one Sub-verse to another, we have yet to establish a way to have alternate personas to be able to exist outside this compound."

"Why is that?" Mr. Ni asked.

"The adjustments we were able to make to the dimensional transfers are predicated on the amount of chronotronic energy used to maintain the temporal doppelganger."

"I thought we were talking about dimensions, not time travel."

"We are dealing with the inverse of that," Ichi said. "Each of the fifty-two Earth(s) were originally created as identical worlds as a side-effect of the Moon Princess and her allies trying to stop the entity known as "The Anti-Monitor", which occurred at the beginning of Creation itself, after the entity collapsed all, but two universes: the Moon Princess' and her counterpart, the Antimoon Princess'…"

* * *

_"You will die, Sailor Moon!" said the Anti-Monitor, as he, in his pure energy form, was about to immolate the Moon Princess. Even after "Crescent Flash Rasengan Jutsu"—which combines the "Flying Thunder God Technique" and "Warp Rasengan"—to both crack the Anti-Monitor's armor and destroy his corporeal form, the Anti-Monitor was determine to destroyer his killer._

_"Sailor Moon, look out!" Ronin said, as he rushes over to his beloved._

_Sailor Moon braces for impact, when Superman intercedes with a massive "power punch"._

_"No," Superman said, as he delivered his punch._

_BOOM!_

_As the Anti-Monitor' energy form dissipated, Sailor Moon turns towards Superman. She didn't know how she felt, considering the fact that she lived twenty of her life as a man. And yet, Sailor Moon knows she had another life with this man…_

_"Um…"_

_"We can talk later," said Superman, as he turns towards his dead daughter Power-Girl. "We have more pressing concerns…"_

_As Sailor Moon turns towards the prone body of Power-Girl, memories and emotions came to the fore._

_"No!" Sailor Moon said, as she runs to her daughter's side. "Lara-!"_

_After containing her daughter's body in a preservation crystal, the work to reboot the Universe began._

_"After much consultation with many of you, I believe we can restart the Universe," said Mister Fantastic. "We can use the Anti-Monitor's planet-size vessel as the bomb, but we would need a trigger."_

_Mister Fantastic turns towards Dr. Will Magnus, leader of the Metal Men._

_"Dr. Magnus?"_

_"Thank you, Dr. Richards," Magnus said, as he addressed the assembled group. "I know that many of you are both tired and wounded. But it is imperative that we work together to restore our reality, using hyper-science to provide Universe its structure, and mysticism to shape its essence."_

_"As long as you do your part, you men of Science, we will provide this Universe its soul," said The Phantom Stranger._

_"Right," Magnus said, as he rolls his eyes. He didn't believe in magic, but was willing to entertain their belief system…_

_"But bottom line, it will be up to Sailor Moon to detonate this ship, so that Universe can begin."_

_"Wait a minute!" Sailor Moon said, as she steps forth. "Look, I understand the need to do this, but a day ago, I had another life. Now, you want me to restart the Universe?"_

_"You are attuned to this reality more than many of us here," Dr. Fate said. "But if we are to restore what was destroyed, you will have to take a leap of faith."_

_"It's okay, honey," Ronin said. "I know that you are under pressure, you've been through worse."_

_Sailor Moon turns towards her beloved._

_"Worse than THIS?"_

_Hiachi Hyuga, Sailor Moon's best friend, also steps up._

_"You're not afraid, are you?" Hiachi asked._

_"Hiachi, I can face any foe. But…if I mess up, we may never see our families again."_

_"Ah. Then don't mess up."_

_"Like that?"_

_Hiachi smiles._

_"Yes, like THAT."_

_"Humph, you can be so insufferable sometimes…"_

_Soon, Sailor Moon, on top Gamabuta the Toad Sage, was in the heart of the Anti-Monitor's craft. Everyone else was safely aboard a smaller craft._

_"Wow, Minato, this is a sight to see," Gamabunta said._

_"Yes, being at the beginning of the Universe is something to behold," Sailor Moon said._

_"Actually, I was referring to what was underneath that sailor fuku of yours. Heh."_

_"Hey!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she instinctively closed her legs. "Stop acting like Master Jiraiya, will ya?"_

_"Well, fun and games are over," Gamabunta said. "Let's go home."_

_"Right," Sailor Moon said, as she squats down. She wills her power, using senjutsu, which causes her eyes to turn toad-like._

_DOOM!_

_She then taps directly into her Silver Millennium Crystal's innate power._

_TING!_

_"Senjutsu Ultimate Technique: Rasengan Universal Rebirth!"_

_She then clapped her hands, and the produced a spinning ball of pure energy. In theory, she would be the trigger of the power core, mixing positive energy with antimatter, as her Rasengan would be used to explode the anti-matter energy within the Anti-Monitor's ship. However, the energy had to equalize exactly, so that a new "Big Bang" can occur…_

_Quickly, Sailor Moon expands the sphere, so that Gamabunta can hold it._

_"You're all set Gamabunta," Sailor Moon said. "Catch!"_

_Gamabunta catches the sphere of energy._

_"Get ready to get us out of here!" Gamabunta yelled, as he slams the sphere of energy into the antimatter chamber._

_FWOOSH!_

_"Now!"_

_"Instant Transmission Technique!" Sailor Moon said, as she and Gamabunta teleported away. "Let there be light-!"_

_BA-BOOOM!_

_And thus, the Universe is reborn…_

* * *

"And Queen Lunacy is the Antimoon Princess," Rei spat. "Basically, when the Universe rest itself, as far as this reality is concerned, there was just one positive universe, and one negative universe."

"Correct."

"So where did these fifty-two sub-verses come in?" Ni asked.

"The energies that were released during that battle was shifted elsewhere, unused and formless, until the Green Lantern named Hal Jordan decided to use that energy, as the being known as Parallax, to recreate his hometown of Coast City. He wanted to recreate a new timeline where the tyrant King Mongul did not destroy Coast City.

"'Mongul'?"

"He is an arch-villain of Superman's who wanted to turn the Earth into his new 'Warworld'…after the Moon Princess and Superman had won it from him in battle during their 'exile' from Earth years. Well, Superman put himself into a self-impose exile for accidentally killing someone during a universal threat, while Sailor Moon tagged along."

* * *

_"Superman, we can do it!" said Sailor Moon, as she and Superman faced Mongul the King and Draaga the Champion. For the past year, the two had to fight in gladiatorial games on "War-World", a mobile planetoid that usually shows up to threaten the populace of any given planet, by forcing the strongest of the populace to fight in an arena. Sailor Moon and Superman, weakened from traveling through space under their own power, were captured and made to fight. Now, Superman sported a beard, a long tunic made from his cape, a harness and belt, and headband (which acted like a Universal Translator), and looked liked an Ancient Gladiator. Sailor Moon looked liked she did when she was one of the chief minions of the legendary Splugorth, which basically meant her Sailor fuku was nothing more than rags being held together by light armor, a harness and a chastity belt (with a combination lock)._

_"You and your woman will pay for going against me, Superman," Mongul said._

_"That will be the day, tyrant," Superman said, as he lobbed off a concentrated blast of his "Heat Vision"._

_FWAK!_

_"Arrgh-!" Mongul said, before Superman was right on top of his opponent, with fists blazing._

_Meanwhile, Draaga, already indignant about fighting a female, faces Sailor Moon._

_"Just because you are female, that doesn't mean I will go easy on you," Draaga said._

_"'Go easy on ME'?" Sailor Moon said, as she took a practice swing of her "Moon War Scepter", which acted as a mace. "Your mistake."_

_With that, Sailor Moon uses a battle cry worthy of the legendary warrior princess Xena._

_"Ai-yiyiyiyiyyiyiyiyiyiyi-chi-YA!" Sailor Moon cried, as she performs a run and a somersault before she initiates her attack…_

_Months later on Earth…_

_"Well, Superman!" Mongul said. "I destroyed one of your precious cities to begin the building of my new 'warworld'!"_

_"No!" said Green Lantern Hal Jordan, as he sees a powerful engine being placed where his hometown of Coast City used to be. He struggled out of the yellow colored cocoon to no avail. Unfortunately, the power of the Green Lantern was helpless when exposed ot anything that was the color yellow_

_Superman was in a similarly precarious position himself, being chained to high-grade Kryptonite._

_"It's just too bad that Doomsday had killed your woman before I had gotten a chance to do it myself-"_

_"Well, you still have the chance, Mongul," said a familiar voice from above._

_Everyone looks up to see the four Sailor Moons plus Ronin._

_"Wait, there are FOUR of you?" Mongul cried out. He then turns towards a fake Sailor Moon, who was called "Cyborg Sailor Moon". This cyborg version of Sailor Moon was really a scientist named Karen Henshaw, who wanted to get revenge of Sailor Moon for not saving her and her family. The reality was that by the time she and Superman had arrived, it was far to late to undo the damage caused by excessive exposure to cosmic radiation. Now an energy being who could use machines as her body, Karen sought to kill Sailor Moon, except that Sailor Moon had been already killed by Doomsday. So, she decided to kill her legacy by posing as Sailor Moon returned from the dead…_

_"What is the meaning of this, woman?" Mongul demanded. "We had a deal!"_

_"We still do, Mongul," C. Sailor Moon said, as she morphed her "hand" into an energy cannon. "Now, I can kill the real deal."_

_Sailor Moon brushes back her short hair. Her regeneration was interrupted when she learned that this pretender had harmed her daughter, Chibiusa, who had been posing as Sailor Moon for a while. Now that she was back, Sailor Moon was determined to stop this madness with the help of her husband Ronin, Metal Sailor Moon (combat armor, a derivative of the famed Iron Man suit, that was made to simulate Sailor Moon's powers), Princess Sailor Moon (an solid energy projection that was created by the Silver Millennium Crystal to act in Sailor Moon's stead, but with the personality of the original Moon Princess), and ChibiUsa._

_"Usagi, you'll be able to handle this?" Ronin asked with concern._

_"I'm ready, dear," Usagi said, as she cracked her knuckles. "More than you can know…"_

_Months later…_

_"I must remake the Universe," Parallax proclaimed, as he had stolen power of the Green Lantern Corp in order to reshape the Universe. "That way, Coast City will be reborn."_

_"Hal, don't!" Sailor Moon yells, as she slammed her fist in a green bubble made from the power of the Green Lanterns. Unfortunately, Parallax's power levels were at 360000 percent above normal, making him a formidable opponent on a universal level._

_"If you do, a temporal paradox might happen!"_

_"To make sure that I will succeed, I need YOU out of the way-"_

_"Too bad you've forgotten about us, Hal," said a familiar voice._

_Parallax turns to see Ronin, Superman and the combined might of every superhero that survived the assault perpetrated by Parallax, and his underling "Extant" (who looked like a man with a crow fetish), a villain who possessed the power of Kismet: Chaos and Order combined. However, instead of bringing balance to the crisis, his role is to bring about the destruction to the existing Universe, and thus allow Parallax to bring about a new Universe…_

_"Get away from her, Hal," Ronin said, as he cracked his knuckles._

_"We don't want to harm you, Hal," said Green Arrow, Hal's best friend, as he notches an arrow._

_"Huh," Parallax said with a smirk. "I guess we have a stand-off on our hands…_

* * *

"In all cases, the Moon Princess prevailed," Itchi said. "But, the repeated attempts to recreate the Universe had a curious side-effect…

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

"What effect was that?" Ni asked.

"Apparently, all the accumulated energy—the quintessence of Creation itself—from these repeated attempts to destroy and recreate Reality, left enough energy to be…left unattended," Itchi said. "However, a Venusian mind slug named 'Mister Mind' manipulated four time travelers to first define that energy into multiple Earths, spaced apart by different dimensional frequencies, before 'harvesting' those Earths of their energy."

"For what purpose?" Rei asked.

"It would be the equivalent of refining sugar cane into something more edible…"

* * *

_"It's all your fault!" Sailor Pluto yelled at the experience time traveler Rip Hunter, as well as the not so experienced, and somewhat laughable, Booster Gold while Chibi Sailor Moon looked on. Chibiusa has never seen Sailor Pluto so upset before. Well, Ranma-papa does, but they tend to make it up in Ranma-papa's unique way, something that makes Chibiusa blush with embarrassment just thinking about it…_

_"Because of you, we have multiple copies of Earth!"_

_"Um, it's not so bad," said Booster Gold, as he looked out into the different Earths that existed in Null-Space. At the moment, all four were in a Time Sphere, protected from the ravages of the spaces in between Time…_

_"You'll just have extra copies!"_

_Sailor Pluto rubs the bridge of her nose, as a migraine was coming to the forefront. She should have stopped the so-called superhero from the 25th century from traveling backwards through time to the 20th century, and pose as a superhero using future-tech…_

_Sailor Pluto then turns towards Rip Hunter._

_"I can understand this FOOL not understanding that creating multiple paradoxes within a space of a year would create parallel timelines, but YOU should know better."_

_"Setsuna, I apologize for this, but we have to determine how to stop the incoming Darkness from consuming the Earth," Rip said._

_"Rip, dear, I know you feel guilty about future events, but certain things have to happen," Setsuna said. "If and when Darkseid returns to take over the Universe, then so be it. He will be dealt with THEN."_

_"Okay, what about your precious Crystal Tokyo? Don't you care about THAT, or the lives that may be lost if his arrival is not nipped in the proverbial bud?"_

_"I do, but I learned a long time ago that people need to be able to make that choice for themselves."_

_"Wait, since when have you been into free-will?"_

_"Since the Moon Princess and the Sun Prince took me in as their close friend, and not someone who merely advises them on matters of importance," Sailor Pluto said, not wanting to also divulge the fact that she was their part-time lover in bed as well…_

_"But, Rip, what brought you into believing that do this was the only way to prevent Darkseid's return?"_

_"Skeets, my robotic sidekick, has been attuned to the timeline ever since his run in with Wave Rider the Time Traveler's battle with Extant, when Parallax tried to take over Reality," Booster Gold said. "Rip said he was evolving to the point of omnipotence, which is why my superhero career has taken off in a big way. I owe him big."_

_Booster turns to look at his old friend._

_"Right, Skeets?"_

_"But of course, Booster Gold," Skeets said. "And now, it's time to collect!"_

_"Wha-?"_

_Suddenly, Skeets flew out of the Time Sphere, breaking the integrity of the bubble._

_SHATTTER!_

_"Ah!" Chibiusa yelled, as she was about to be sucked outside. "Help-!"_

_"Princess!" Sailor Pluto yells, as she attempts to grab the girl. However, Booster Gold saves the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity._

_"I got you, kiddo," Booster said, as he cradled the girl, as the hole in the sphere seals up automatically. "You okay-"_

_"Princess!" Sailor Pluto said in shock and awe._

_"I'm okay, Puu-chan," said a grown-up version Chibiusa. She was also sexy as well…_

_"It appears that when Chibiusa was caught in wake of Skeets exit, the girl aged," Rip said in his science voice._

_"Not aged," Chibiusa said, as she got up. She was dressed in a pink body suit with symbols of her station as the heir of Crystal Tokyo, as well as stiletto boots. "I am ME, as I will appear thousands of years from now…"  
"Oh, dear…"_

_"But what happened to Skeets?" Booster Gold asked._

_"There," Sailor Pluto said, as she points towards the outside, as Skeets broke apart to reveal a monster moth of some sort._

_"Skeets?"_

_"It's not Skeets!" Rip Hunter said._

_"It's Mister Mind," Chibiusa said calmly, which warranted stare from her fellow time travelers. "What? I remember this situation happening…"_

_"Thank you for your cooperation," Mr. Mind said, as he flapped his gigantic wings. "Now, I can harvest what you have provided, by consuming the temporal energies that created those Earths…while I deal with YOU! HEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEE-HO!"_

_With that, Mr. Mind splits into fifty-one more versions of himself, while he went after the time travelers._

_"I'm going to EAT you, too!" Mr. Mind said._

_"AHHHHHH!" the Time Travelers screamed._

* * *

"Mr. Mind consumed the temporal energies of each Earth at a different rate, before he was stopped by those four, causing new realities in each of them," Itchi said. "For example, on one world, the fall of the Silver Millennium Empire never happened, while, on another, souls exist outside one's bodies in the form of 'familiars'."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Rei said.

"I was able to exploit the differences rather than the similarities, by making sure that those who are crossing over to our world kept their unique energy signatures. Without my process, the energy signatures will adjust to match the natural one."

"And thus become nonexistent."

"Correct. But now that we're done with THAT, we can begin in earnest."

"Good," Rei said. "Having trans-dimensional conferences is one thing; being able to travel across dimensions is another."

"Boss, why weren't you affected by the crossing process?" Ni asked.

"Because, I was lucky enough that Ranma Saotome, the one of this dimension, can have multiple versions of himself here," Rei said. "Apparently, this dimension accepts such things."

Pause.

"Alright, let's get on with the show," Rei said.

"Right,"" Itchi said, as he points towards a lab technician, a youma, to activate the eye of the Stargate. It was modified to allow for dimension crossings…

"Yes, sir," the youma said, as she did as she was told…

WRRRRRRRRRRRR…

As the eye of the gate spins, Itchi begins his countdown.

"Initiating activation sequence in five, four, three, two, one…GO," Itchi commanded.

FWOOOM!

The eye lights up in an explosive manner before calming down. It appeared as if everyone was looking at a reflective pool, only vertical…

"We have an incoming!" said another youma.

Rei steps up closer, as a friend from his past appears.

"Soma," Rei said with a smile.

The silver-haired man, who was dressed as he does, very stylishly, surveys the air.

"Hello, old friend," Soma Cruz said with a wiry smile. "I like the décor of your place."

"Examine him," Rei said, as he directs Itchi.

"Right," Itchi said, as he scans for anomalies within Soma. "It appears that the electronic implant will prevent transphasing."

"I'm glad to hear that," Soma said with a smile. "I would hate to have my style corrupted like that…"

"We have much to talk about, old friend," Rei said, as he held Soma's shoulders.

"Indeed, and unfortunately not so good."

"Oh?"

"Apparently, your old friends Taimu Kyuusaisha and Dr. Tempo are at it again, and will be seeking to prevent you from solving your problem."

"WHAT?" Rei said.

"No lie. In fact, those two are attempting to undermine whatever overtures you got going one with those people who have already sealed alliances."

"Why would they do that?"

"They heard what had happened on one of the Sub-Verses," Taimu said. "I mean, honestly, why did you assume that every female was an aspect of the Moon Princess? You should have checked the evolutionary strain of those women, and you would have learned that just because they look like the Moon Princess, that didn't mean that they were."

Pause.

"And now you got certain people spooked by your act of genocide, whether or not it was intentional."

"You don't know how much I hate that woman, Soma," Rei said. "The very idea that there is a being out there who is dedicated towards order rubs me the wrong way."

"Requiem, I told you that you didn't have to do this," Soma said. "You could just go off an be happy."

"So, you're going to stop me?" Rei said accusingly.

"No, I am NOT. As your friend, it's up to me to be straight with you. Whether or not you want to listen to my advice…is up to YOU."

"So I can count on your help?"

"I would have walked way, if that was not the case," Soma said. "But I am here now, and I will help you."

"Good," Rei said with a smile. He then turns towards Itchi.

"I want more from you on this, Itchi," Rei said. "No more delays, and no more failures. Understood?"

"Of course," Itchi replied. "I'll start mass-producing the implants…"

Meanwhile, in a secret, extra-dimensional pocket known as "The Nexus of All Realities", Director Charles Little Sky, an Amerind who was head of Homeworld Security's "ARMOR", whose role is to keep non-natives of other dimensions from having unauthorized access to Earth Prime, looks at the readings his aide had discovered.

"So, General Tsukino was correct," said Little Sky, as he read the report. "This Requiem is trying to infiltrate this dimension…"

He then turns towards his aide.

"And this blip was registered a few minutes ago?" Little Sky asked.

"Yes, sir," the aide replied. "Apparently, the precautions that we have taken to prevent this Requiem from entering this world have been nullified."

"Not necessarily," Little Sky said. "We DO have our allies…"

Little Sky then turns towards his aide.

"Get me 'Otherworld'…"

Otherworld was a nexus-like realm that connects to each of the 52 worlds, but always centered on the United Kingdom or its dimensional equivalent. Previously, it was watched over first by Merlin, and then later his daughter Roma. These days, it has a new ruler: the original Captain Britain of Earth-0, and now leader of the Captain Britain Corps. An evil supercomputer name Overmind, the same one that had killed his parents long ago, attempted to wield the secret treasures of Otherworld: the Amulet of Right and the Sword of Might, both made from the same mythic ore that created Excalibur. Having defeated the monster, which was created by his father, Captain Britain took over management of both the corps and Otherworld as its king. Meanwhile, he appointed a new Captain Britain, a single mother of two children named "Lionheart", who is now the leader of the superhero team, Excalibur. At the same time, Captain Britain still advises Ranma Saotome, also known as "Ronin" in his superhero guise, within circle of modern day knights as "Knights of the Pendragon", since Ranma possess the right to rule as possessor of the spirit of King Arthur himself, as his "Lancelot", whose spirit dwells within Captain Britain. Of course, with Sailor Moon as the possessor of the spirit of Gwenivere, Arthur's wife, one wonders if Sailor Moon and Captain Britain have had affairs, causing Captain Britain's wife Megan (an elemental shapeshifter) to suspect adultery. Of course Ranma's solution was to suggest "wife-swapping", so that the pressure would not be on, but only initiated if Sailor Moon and Captain Britain DOES have an affair. Although not the most desired of outcomes, Captain Britain knows that should he touch Ranma's wife, he will know that Ranma will have touched HIS wife. Thus, there was an equivalent a "marital mutually assured destruction" scenario was firmly in place…

And Captain Britain knows that, considering Ranma's reputation amongst women, his wife will be thoroughly satisfied with the experience.

"Sir!" said an aide, as Captain Britain brood on his thrown.

"Yes?" Captain Britain looked up with concern. "Did you see Ranma sneak into my wife's bedroom?"

"Er, no, sir," the aide said. "For the one hundredth time, no one has seen Lord Ranma make a move on Lady Meggan."

"Er, thank you," Brian said with a slight cough. "So, what's up?"

"We just received a 'Priority One' from 'ARMOR'," the aide said. "We have confirmation that the virus known as 'Requiem'…has metastasized."

"Then we shall initiate counter-measures, and begin the process of dealing with this threat!" Captain Britain said.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: Lime scent alert!**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Thirty-eight weeks ago…

"We should be set," the Doctor said, as he seals the metal canister before handing it over to Jackie while in the TARDIS. "Once you achieved the required Earth coordinates, you know what to do."

Jackie looks at the canister, which contained the cure for all the Usagi-look-alikes on Earth-48. She was glad that a cure for the disease that was ravaging the people of this Earth was made. However, millions of Usagi-look-alikes had already perished because of the mad schemes of one entity: Requiem. Regardless of what happens today, one thing is clear:

She will find the source of this evil, and end it, one way or another.

"Jackie, if you need help-" Ranma began to say.

"No, I can do this," Jackie said. "It's my fault that I did not deal with this problem before now. No, I have to take the reins on this one."

Ranma nods his head in reply. He was concerned that what had happened on this world will cause Jackie to lose focus, since, out of all of them, she was the most caring person with a lot of heart…

"Everyone, the atmospheric conditions are at their apex," Donna said, as she was monitoring the situation on the TARDIS console. "We have to act now."

"All right, then," the Doctor said, as he stuck his hand into his pocket. "Off you go."

"Geez," Jackie replied. "I would think that I would have more encouragement than THAT…"

"Well, consider this," Ranma said, as he takes Jackie into his arms, and kisses her. Jackie embraced that kiss…

"Quit 'snogging' and get to work," Donna replied.

Ranma turns towards Donna.

"If you want some of this, why not say so?" Ranma said, as he grins in reply, which warranted a thrown object from her.

SWISH!

"Ha, ha, you miss-" Ranma replied, before chair successfully hits its mark.

BAM!

"I REALLY wish you two would just bury the hatchet," the Doctor said. "On second thought, never mind. I don't mean literally."

"I better get going," Jackie said with a smile, as she exits the TARDIS through the front door…

Once outside, Jackie sets the canister to the side, takes out her wooden hairbrush and taps the side of the TARDIS.

TH-BOOOM!

Thordis, the Lord of Asgard stretches her arms. She then takes the canister, and then takes to the skies. When she reaches the right altitude and spatial coordinates, she tosses the canister away. It was full of concentrated cure…

"Call Lightning!" Thordis roars.

ZARRK-BOOM!

With the contents released, Thordis then whirls her Mjolnir.

"I call upon the four winds to scatter the stuff…of life!" Thordis yells, as she creates the conditions that would successfully disperse the cure into the populace on this planet. "Let it also be known that the one who is responsible for this act of genocide will pay dearly!"

Thirty-seven weeks ago…

"I really appreciate this, Lord Rantsu," Miss San said, as she carried her carry-on bag into the house of the Saotome residents. "I don't know how that fire got started…"

"Well, I'm sure they will find the cause soon the fire that gutted your apartment building," Ranma said, as he sets his key down. "You can stay here until I find a new apartment for you."

"Thanks," San said, as she looks around the place. "Um, where can I…?"

"Bathroom is down the hall towards your left," Ranma replied with a smile.

"Thanks," San replied with a smile. "Now, it's no problem with your wife, is it?"

"Naw," Ranma said, as he picked up the mail that was placed on his floor, thanks, in part to the mail slot being at the front door. "I'll just let her know what's going on after I take care of business."

San smiles pleasantly, as she takes her carry bag to the bathroom…

After closing the door behind her, San looks at herself in the mirror. She looked like a typical librarian type, though it was just a façade that hid her real beauty.

Closing her eyes, she began her communion with Rei, the nerve center of the entity known as "Requiem".

"Report," Rei said telepathically.

"Thanks to Mr. Ni's handiwork, by setting fire to my building, the plan to infiltrate one of the homes of Lord Ranma is proceeding nicely," said San. "Furthermore, I have increased the level of pheromone of within me, so that Ranma's exposure to my body scent will undermined his resolve."

"When do you plan on seducing him?" Rei asked.

"Soon. I have to sew the seeds of discord between him and the Moon Princess in one form or another."

"Good," Rei said. "The less support the Moon Princess has, the easier it will be kill her. After all, love is what fuels her power, and it will be love that will prove to be her undoing!"

"In understand, Master," San replied. "I shall step up my efforts at seduction."

"Very well, carry on…"

With that, San's mind returns to the real world. She first removes her clothes before she examines her body.

"Not good enough," San said, as she looks at her measurements. With a simple thought, she expanded her bust and hip size a tad, while narrowing her waist a bit. She also de-aged her face a bit, making it cuter and more innocent, and made her rear-end rounder and heart-shaped. She also increased the level of pheromones that her body was producing, but not enough to be noticeable, while lengthening her hair.

"That's better," San smirked. "Within a week, I will have bedded the wild stallion. But first…"

San turns towards the door.

"HELP!" San said, as she purposely slipped on the tile.

CLUMP!

Meanwhile, outside the door, Ranma had begun to pay the utility bills, when he heard San cry out.

"HELP!"

CLUMP!

"Miss San?" Ranma said, as he got up from his desk, before running into the bathroom.

CHUNK!

"Miss San, are you alright-?" Ranma said, as he stopped in mid-sentence. Lying on the floor, in all her glory, lays San.

"Miss San," Ranma said, as he ignored the feeling of need, as he picks up the girl. "Alright you alright?"

San flutters her eyes open, as she looks into Ranma's blue-gray eyes.

"Oh, Lord Rantsu!" San said, as she grabbed a hold of Ranma. "I thought that my bad luck was going from bad to worse!"

"Er, now, it's okay," Ranma said, as he began to sweat. His male side was telling him to do things he never thought he would consider himself doing to this girl, while his honor was keeping him firmly in place…

However, the point was moot, when Usagi walks into the bathroom.

"What is going on here?" Usagi said tersely.

"Lady Rantsu?" San said in mock surprise. She knew that Usagi was planning on stopping by here, since she had left a message on Usagi's message phone right after she had called Ranma. No doubt, Usagi had guessed correctly as to where she and Ranma would be…

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi, I can explain-"

"Oh, no, no need, Ranma," Usagi said sweetly. "You made a promise that you could not keep."

She then turns towards San.

"Miss San, you work 'under' my husband now. As tempting as it is to fire you on the spot, you draping your naked self all over MY husband is not related to your work performance. Besides, I don't want to be a 'witch' about this, since you lost your place."

"…"

Usagi turns towards Ranma again.

"She's your problem, Ranma," Usagi said, as she turns around. "I'll talk to you later…"

"Usagi-!" Ranma said, as he drops San on the hard tile in the bathroom.

BAM!

"Ow!" San said. Although annoyed by being this, this was a price worthy to be paid, thanks to her efforts paying off…

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he steps outside the front door, only to see that Usagi was long gone.

"Damn…"

Meanwhile, a young man was sitting on the rooftop of a nearby apartment building with his riflescope. He can be described as a green-haired, red-eyed young athletic man with tanned skin that could be best described as a male Pluto in terms of facial features…

"Damn," said the man, as he exposed his wrist communicator to his lips.

CHIRP!

"Dr. Tempo, this is Taimu. Over!"

CHIRP!

"Tempo: here," came the reply. "Go ahead."

"You were right, doctor," Taimu said. "Requiem has been very busy."

"Of course he would be, my boy," came the reply. "Still, as predictable as he may be, Requiem is still dangerous."

"Right," Taimu said. "So, what's the next step?"

"One thing that we are lucky is that we can affect Requiem's agenda, both on Earth-Prime and the other fifty-two Earths. From your initial surveillance, it appears that Requiem has been using avatars to do his bidding, until a safe way of traveling between the 'Sub-verses' had been achieved."

"Well, it appears he has done that," Taimu said, as he leans back. He then takes a sip from his canteen. "He is using a female 'flesh-suit' to seduce the Ranma Prime."

"Goodness! Requiem is using the 'Honey Pot Method'!"

"Come again?"

"Basically, using women to not only collect intelligence, but to manipulate the men that they have targeted."

"Ah, like women usual do."

"Er, never mind that! I want you to keep and eye on the female that is with Ranma Prime, while I make preparations for contact with the Doctor and his companions."

"Will do," Taimu said. "I just hope that I don't get into a pointless fight to convince Ranma that Miss San is NOT whom she appears…"

Thirty-six weeks ago…

"What the heck happened here?" Ranma said, as he surveyed what was left of Earth-23. On this world, there was a war between man and machine, and the machines won. Ranma, Usagi, Ami Mizuno and Nabiki Kuno had inadvertently traveled to this world, and had assumed the guises of freedom fighters as 'Cybernauts'. When Reality rebooted, this world, formerly a virtual simulation, hidden deep within the Digital Web, had been given its own, real world status. However, the actions of what happened were transposed onto this world's version of Ranma ("Neo"), Usagi ("Serenity"), Ami ("Persephone") and Nabiki ("Trinity"). Still, for some reason, whenever Ranma is on that planet, he has the urged to say 'whoa' all the time…

Morpheus turns to see his old friend, who was also with one other familiar face. For weeks, a system virus of some kind had been ravaging technology across the planet. Normally, that would be a good thing, as far as the people of Zion were concerned, but it could also affect the systems that kept the people who were still trapped in the Matrix. Furthermore, it appears as if someone was attempting to control the planet through the Machines as well…

"Serenity?"

"Hello, Morpheus," Jackie said with a smile.

"It's…impossible," Morpheus said, as he examined both Jackie and Ranma. "When you two and Trinity left Zion to directly deal with the Machines, we never heard from you again."

"Things…happened," Ranma said. "But we came back when we heard what had happened."

"Then there is time to save Earth at last…"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Thirty-five weeks ago…

"You really don't have to do this, Miss San," Ranma said, as he looked up from his work at his desk at his mother's house. For a few weeks now, Miss San had been living in his parents' home. Surprisingly, she has yet to find a place of her own, citing bad credit…or grabby potential landlords as the reason for the difficulty for the find. Strangely, Ranma was somehow glad for this. In fact, he had decided to stay over the house more, in order to keep her company, though the "official" reason was to be close to work…

"Please, Lord Rantsu, call me 'Ko'," San said, as she sets down Ranma's dinner. "Anyway, allow me to repay your kindness with a good, old-fashion, home cooked meal."

"Well…okay," Ranma said, as he booked his laptop computer aside. "So, what did you make for dinner?"

"Well, I know that you are not very picky as to what you like, and all…"

"Yeah, food is food," Ranma said. "Trust me, if it's edible, it's good."

"See, that's the thing: food is the expression of the soul of the cook…"

You want me…

"Therefore, it is up to me, as the cook, to express it in the way that is…pleasing to the guest," San said with a smile.

Make love to me…

"Um, right," Ranma swallowed, as perverted thoughts ran through his mind. Why was he thinking this way?

I NEED you…

"So, I made you 'Sukiyaki', with all the trimmings," San said, as she lifted the lid that covered the large, stemming pot.

_You HAVE to make love to me!_

"Smells delicious!" Ranma said with a sniff, as he ignored his impulses. "May I?"

"Sure," San said with a smile.

Ranma used his eating utensil—chopsticks—to sample to dish. He chews…

"Taste delicious, too!" Ranma replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," San said with a smile. "Well, I be going now-"

"Miss San—Ko—I would hate to eat this meal…alone," Ranma said. "Care to join me?"

"I thought you would never ask," San said with a smile, as she presents another pair of chopsticks, another spoon and a small bowl to the fore. "I always like to be prepared."

As the two ate the Sukiyaki, they opened up more about themselves. San would talk about her siblings—four boys—and how difficult it was being the only girl in the family. Ranma would give tales about growing up an only child while being on the road with his father, as he trained to be a martial artist…

"Really?' San said in disbelief. "You fought over bread?"

"Hey, it was rough being in an all-boys' school," Ranma replied. "But, in hindsight, if I knew then, what I know now, I probably would have avoided certain…decisions."

Pause.

"Then again, probably would have still made them…"

"No, I think you would have done the right thing, Lord Rantsu," San said gently.

"Nah, sometimes, I can be such a bonehead about things," Ranma said. "Like…being more honest about certain things from the beginning."

"Like what, if I may ask?"

Ranma looks at the girl that sat before him…

"Naw, forget it," Ranma replied. "It's…nothing."

"Oh, okay," said San disappointedly, as she gets up…

"Wait," Ranma said, as he places his hand on San's.

"Yes?"

"Um, do you, um, want a night cap?"

San smiles.

"I would love to, Lord Rantsu."

"Please, call me 'Ranma', when we're off the clock…so to speak."

"Okay…Ranma," San grins, as she inwardly congratulates herself for her success at seducing the husband of the Moon Princess…

Later that night, Ranma woke up to hear noises coming from San's room. San, who was lying next to him, also wakes up while covering her body some more with the sheets.

"Ranma?" San asked with concern.

"I'll check it out," Ranma said, as puts on his robes before heading out the bedroom…

At the same time, Taimu was recording anything that he could find on San. So far, her room appeared to be clean-

"Got it," Taimu said, as he found a data key in San's briefcase, which sat near her desk in her room. He then connects it to a slightly larger device that instantly copied the information on San's key…

CHIRP!

"Okay," Taimu said, as he places the key back into the brief case. "Now to get out of here-"

CHOK!

Taimu suddenly found himself being held by the neck.

"Urk!" Taimu managed to say.

"Tell me, why should I not beat the crap out of you before I hand you over to the cops?" Ranma asked.

Taimu struggled a bit, before he did something that he would definitely consider dishonorable.

SMACK!

Taimu slapped Ranma downward across the face, blinding him temporarily. However, he then proceeded to kick him in the groin.

THUNK!

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he was forced the drop Taimu.

"Sorry about that," Taimu said, as he straighten himself up a bit. "But I can't let you stop my mission."

"Really?" Ranma said, as he quickly recovered. "You won't be able to say that once I get my hands on you."

"Not tonight, you won't," Taimu said, as he performs a mudra hand gesture that Ranma has not seen before. "Until we meet again…Moon Light Flash!"

FWOOSH!

Ranma rushes forward, using his other senses to compensate, only to realize that his would-be opponent…was gone.

"Damn…"

"Ranma?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma turns to see San standing by her room's doorway, dressed only in one of her shirts.

"Yes?" Ranma replied.

"I heard something," San said, as she proceeds to hug Ranma.

"A thief," Ranma said, as he hugged his lover back. "But it's nothing…I scared him off."

San nods her head. But inwardly, she was concerned about the implications of this latest encounter with an old enemy…

'I'll have to make sure that I get pregnant, so that Ranma will have no choice but to protect me,' San thought to herself. 'And then, I can use him to kill the enemies to Requiem!'

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Thirty-four weeks ago…

Dr. Tempo mused a bit as he took a look at the entire Universe, as well as its various timeline. Dealing with the super-villain Requiem was like playing a game of "Jengo": one move could collapse the entire system, just like Requiem wants it. Sure, the Doctor and his companions are helping matters, by actively opposing Requiem's warlords, but with the pathways between dimensions now open, time was running out. He'll have to take a rather…unorthodox approach in containing the Requiem threat, while his assistant and long-time friend Taimu continue his undercover operations…

And that is why he decided to use "temporal doppelgangers" to begin hitting Requiem directly. And if Requiem is going to use chaos to undo the legacy of the Moon Princess and her beau, then he'll use Requiem's strength against him and his organization.

"Let's see," Tempo said, as he scanned Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino. So far, he has seen several ideal candidates that could help his cause. "How about…THIS version of the Moon Princess?"

And with that, Dr. Tempo activated the teleportation device.

ZAP!

Once upon a time, there was a legendary Moon Princess. This princess would die, and would be reincarnated as a young, teenager named Usagi Tsukino. This incarnation would go on to become the magical girl named "Sailor Moon", who would use her gifts to fight evil in the name of Love and Justice. Unfortunately, her role as a hero would not end with the defeat of Chaos. No, a rival of one of her future husbands would extend her adventuring, when she and her beau, Ranma Saotome, ended up on a path that would lead to great adventures. Eventually, they would return to their proper era, albeit changed. That shared experience would cement their relationship for the remainder of their lives, even at the most trying times. But what if Usagi and Ranma did not have that shared experience? What if, by a twist of fate, one of them went back earlier than scheduled? Thanks to Dr. Tempo, this question will soon be answered…

On an alien world, in another time, the legendary warlord, the Savage Sailor Moon, the princess of the Splugorth, struck a blow against the dark god. For days, the two battled, causing quakes in the ground, and fire in the skies. Future generations will know tales of this day, that legends walked this ground. Future generations would worship the ground that the Savage Sailor Moon walked, giving thanks that the evil Tiamat was brought down. However, it is the reasons for that battle that would give future generations pause…

SMACK!

"I'm telling you, Lady Taimat," Usagi said, as she recovered from delivering a blow with her war mace (which was in the shape of a heart). "You have to pay your bar tab to Lord Splynncrth."

"Feh," Tiamat said, as she coiled to strike. "And I'm telling YOU that I did pay my bill!"

In the days ahead, Tiamat's assertions would prove to be founded. However, rather than surrender then and there, Tiamat initiated a teleportation spell.

"Regardless, I ain't paying!" Tiamat yelled, as she began to glow. "See ya!"

"Oh, no you DON'T!" Usagi said, as she ran to grab the Babylonian goddess.

FLASH!

And they were gone.

Meanwhile…

It has been months since Ranma Saotome, after spending the previous ten years on the road with his father, returned to the city of Tokyo, his hometown. Unfortunately, not only was he still socially inept, he still had to deal with a shape-shifting curse that involves water.

Instant ramen, he was not.

And then, he still has to deal with this latest development…

"We're not getting married, you know," said Ranma's fiancée Akane Tendo, as she walked to school. She then looked up.

"You hear me?" Akane said.

Ranma continued to ignore his suppose fiancée, as he continued to walk along the fence that bordered the city of Tokyo's cement river.

"RANMA!"

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he looked down.

"I said, I'm not going to marry you."

"Yeah, like who would marry some tom-boy anyway-"

FLASH!

BA-THOOM!

"Huh?" Ranma and Akane said, as something big fell from the skies and lands with a solid thud. When the smoke cleared, they could see some sort of statuesque Amazon, in somewhat revealing clothing clothes.

Meanwhile, the Savage Sailor Moon sits up…

"[Ohhhh, my head]!" Usagi said in Splugorth (the language of her masters), as she rubbed her head. She then clears her head…

"[Where the Nine Hells did Tiamat go-]?"

And then, she sees Ranma. He looked less seasoned and younger to her, but she was sure that the person standing next to the girl was Ranma.

"Ranma?" Usagi said.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Akane could hear that the Amazon was saying something in a language they did no understand.

"I think she said your name," Akane said. Already, in spite of just meeting Ranma, she was becoming slightly territorial.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

"[It IS you]!" Usagi said with glee, as she bounded up to the perplexed Ranma.

SQUEEZED!

"Arrgh!" Ranma said.

"[I thought I wouldn't see you again]!" Usagi said.

"Get off of him, you she-monster!" Akane said, as she repeated beat on Usagi's back.

"[Wait a minute]," Usagi said, as she removed was causing the scratch on her back.

FLING!

"Ah!"

SPLASH!

"Akane?" Ranma said, as he plied himself off of the Amazon. He then turns to face the Savage Sailor Moon.

"Why did you hurt her?" Ranma demanded. He didn't like those weaker than him to be bullied.

"[Hurt who, Ranma]?" Usagi asked.

"I can't even understand you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Usagi said in accented Japanese. "It's been a long time since I last spoke Japanese."

"Fine," Ranma said through gritted teeth. "Now, again, why did you hurt Akane?"

"Akane?"

"Yes, the girl that you JUST tossed into the river-"

"HELP!" Akane yelled, as she struggled to stay afloat. "I can't…swim-!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Usagi said, as she and Ranma looked down. "I better-"

"No, I will," said Ranma, as he ignored his discomfort concerning the curse by diving into the river…

SPLASH!

A few minutes later, Ranma-onna was comforting a bewildered Akane.

"Man, you can't swim," Ranma-onna said. "Now, I got to go back home to dry off-"

"Allow me," Usagi said, as she takes out a hot kettle from pocket space, and begins to pour it on Ranma-onna.

FWOOSH!

"Uh, thanks," Ranma said. "But…how did you do that?"

"You taught me, remember?" Usagi replied.

"Uh, I don't actually. But…who the hell are you anyway?"

"Why, I'm your girlfriend Usagi…Usagi Tsukino!"

Pause.

"Well, one of them, anyway…"

"Ranma-!" Akane fumed.

"Look, I don't have girlfriend…or a fiancée for that matter, as far as I am concerned. So I don't know what you are talking about…"

Usagi then looks around, and sees the familiar sights of her hometown…circa "Before the Apocalypse".

"This…is Tokyo?" Usagi asked anxiously.

"Yes, it is," Akane said with annoyance.

"YES!" Usagi said happily. "I'm back on Earth…and in my own time!"

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"But…I guess I came back earlier in time than I was suppose to."

"Huh?"

Usagi turns towards Ranma with a broad smile.

"But you and I know each other very well," Usagi said with a nod and a wink.

"HUH?"

"You're lying!" Akane said. "You don't know this jerk!"

"Hey!" Ranma said. "I'm standing here, you know!"

"Hmmm, I know!" Usagi said, as she reaches down into her cleavage and presents small, wallet size photo album. "I took a few pictures over the years, though have to be careful on how to handle them."

Usagi then shows Ranma and Akane pictures of Ranma with Usagi in various states of dress. In fact, some of the clothes that Ranma wore were different. Furthermore, even Ranma looked different, depending up the scene, with one looking like he was something out of a science fiction series, while another depicting him as a knight who just slew a dragon…

"WHAT?" Ranma and Akane yelled in unison.

"Boy, what's going on?" said a voice from behind.

All eyes turned towards a bald martial artist who wore a skullcap and glasses.

"Pops?" Ranma said.

"Mr. Saotome?" Akane said.

"Are you following me?" Ranma fumed. "Again?"

"Yes, because I want to make sure that you are doing well with your fiancée…especially with that Chinese Amazon still after you," Genma said, as he turns to look up at the new arrival. "And who is this?"

"Hello," Usagi said, as she bowed slightly. It had been a while since she last had to deal with etiquette…

"I am Tsukino Usagi, and I am a friend of Ranma Saotome…at least, not yet."

"I've never seen you before."

"Which is why I said, 'Not yet'."

Pause.

"Look, I'm sorry for this intrusion. Pretend that I was never here."

With that, Usagi takes Ranma into her arms.

"But don't worry, Ran-kun, we'll meet each other when the time comes," Usagi said breathlessly, as she held Ranma for a long moment…

"Excuse me?" Akane yelled.

"Well, I got to go," Usagi said, as she broke the hug. "See you soon-!"

And, with the gift of Zephyrus, Usagi flew away.

"Weird," Ranma said. He then notices that Akane and his father were looking at him. "What?"

"You could have been more resistant to that Amazon's wiles," Gemna said.

"She's still a girl, Pops," Ranma said, as he watched her fly away. "Besides, as I always say, girls, no matter what, are easy to deal with."

"What did you say?" Akane said, as she clenches her fist.

"Um…"

"Just go on to school, you two," Genma said. "And forget about all this…"

For some reason, Ranma was sure that he would see that strange girl again…

Meanwhile, Dr. Tempo observes all this from his laboratory. He was off a bit on the insertion point, so he will have to contact this version of the Moon Princess to gain her cooperation. In the meantime…

"Now, to choose more temporal doppelgangers," Dr. Tempo said. "And THEN, I will have my own team to make the first move…"

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: Just to let you know, Jackie Tyler-Saotome looked like a middle-aged version of Usagi Tsukino, before she dropped all pretense of a disguise.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

Thirty-three weeks ago…

The world of the Matrix was a most curious thing. Created by the Machines after the defeat of Humanity, the Matrix became a prison whereby Humanity was reduced to being "batteries". At the same time, the minds of those who are "plugged" into the Matrix experience a virtual world, designed to help harness the energy that Humanity can produce for the machines. Still, in spite of this "arrangement", the system could not keep the human spirit in chains. For seven hundred years, once every one hundred years, a man within the Matrix would emerge to free humanity from the imprisonment that IS the Matrix. Unfortunately, this "liberation" would turn into another form of control: it turned out that the Machines intentionally allowed a liberator to emerge as a "safety valve", and would intervene to crush the opposition, thereby create a new iteration of the Matrix. It was only because of the actions of sixth liberator, a man known simply as "Neo", which unraveled the Machines grand schemes, and, therefore allowed détente to occur between Humanity and the Machine…

The present iteration of humanity's virtual "prison" was a mirror of the modern world, circa the late 1990s (CE). In an earlier iteration, the program known as "The Architect", who looked like the founder of the fast-food restaurant chain "Kentucky Fried Chicken", concluded that humanity could not live in paradise, since it yearns adversity. In fact the Architect, along with a psychology analysis program, called "The Oracle", concluded that this desire for liberation could be managed. However, the Oracle, being a more inquisitive program, wanted to know if a third possibility could be arranged, and therefore allow the great unknown to occur. That is why the sixth iteration of humanity's savior, named "Neo", was able to make the necessary choices that would, in the end, create peace between Humanity and the Machines.

Now, there was a new crisis that needed to be dealt with, one that could destroy BOTH.

In recent years, a system bug known as "The Maverick Virus" has disrupted the Matrix, killing millions of humans still locked within this virtual world. This same virus has also damage millions of machines. Had both groups not been affected by these new developments, the fragile peace could have been broken. However, both Humanity and the Machines have banded together to solve the crisis, even as this virus continues to wreck havoc. Still, when all hope seemed lost, the savior of humanity has returned to…

"Okay, let's do this," Ranma said, as he and Jackie supervised the continued rebuilding of Zion, the last city of humanity.

"Right," Jackie said, as she lifted the girder over head, before slamming it place.

THOOM!

"I can't believe Zion hadn't been able to fix these defenses by now," Ranma replied, as he went over the schematics with the technicians. The plan was to create a totally self-supporting system with its own capabilities that was not dependent upon geothermal energy. In fact, for the past couple of weeks now, the pair was turning Zion into a mobile space fortress, based upon the schematics of the Death Star (from the Lucas Universe) capable of defending itself equally against the Machines. With all that was happening, the Elders within the Council of Zion, supported by Commander Locke, approved of Ranma's plan.

"They barely had a chance to repair the damaged done from the last attempt to kill off humanity, when this latest development," Jackie said, as she clapped her hands. "And the only reason why we're on track to complete this project in a timely fashion, is because of THIS…"

Jackie points to the scores of "shadow clones" of both Ranma and Jackie, all of who were working with the Zion Defense Grid and many technicians to refit the city into a fortress.

"Hey!" Jackie yelled at a group of Jackie(s), who were on coffee break. "You're not unionized! Get back to work!"

One of them gave Jackie the so-called "One-Finger Salute".

"Hey!" Jackie said. "I better not SEE that finger after I finish fixing this gate, you know!"

Ranma shook his head. Only his wife could actually get into a shouting match with herself…

"Neo!" said a voice from behind.

Ranma turns towards Morpheus, who was still perplexed as to where Ranma disappeared to, and how he showed up in a British Blue Police Box…

"What's up?" Ranma asked.

"The Elders seek an audience with you before the celebration of your return," Morpheus said, as he looks at the docking gate.

"Um, alright," Ranma said, as he puts away his tools in his belt. "You know, Zion didn't have to throw me a party or anything. And the food and the gifts could be put to better use."

"Well, I tried to tell them the party planners that, but the Elders felt that a need to 'release would be a good thing for all."

"Humph."

"So," Morpheus said, as he thumbs the docking gate. "How long before it's ready?"

"Good question," Ranma said, as he turns to face Jackie. "Yo! Jax!"

ZAAAARRRRRRKKKKK-!

Jackie was using her heat vision weld together the chains of the outer sliding gate…

"Jax!" Ranma called again.

Jackie stopped her activities, and turned to face Ranma and Morpheus.

"Oh, hey, Morpheus!" Jackie said, as she drops from the air. Her actions allow the weight—that manages the sliding mechanism of the docking door—to fall into place.

THOOM!

"You will have to show me how you do that, Serenity," Morpheus replied. "Anyway, I was just telling Neo that the Elders want to throw him a celebration."

"Wow, that's wonderful!" Jackie said.

"And I was telling Morpheus that it wasn't necessary," Ranma replied.

"Ranma, after we deal with this crisis, we're leaving this world," Jackie replied.

"You're still leaving?" Morpheus said in surprise.

"Yeah, well, we have no choice in the matter," Ranma said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "There are potentially other threats out there that we would need to deal with."

"But…how will we keep in touch?"

"Good point," Ranma replied. He then shows Morpheus his empty hands…

"Nothing in hands," Ranma said, as cupped his hands together. "And…presto!"

Ranma reveals a thin phone.

"I already have a phone."

"But this one is specially modified to contact me, no matter the time and place…literally."

Ranma hands the phone over to Morpheus.

"Thanks, I think," Morpheus replied. "Well, if nothing else, we should get going."

"Right," Ranma said.

"Ooh!" Jackie said. "That reminds me. I want to go to the boutique to get an outfit for tonight's celebration."

"As long as said outfit wouldn't violate standards and practices on public television, fine."

"Spoil sport…"

Later…

After a closed meeting with the Elders, in which the Elders on the Council of Zion wanted to know about the strategies for the next phase in correcting the problem that was betting the Matrix, the celebration began in earnest in "The Temple". Essentially, it was a place where life was celebrated, usually with song, dance…and sex. The place itself had an organic feel to it…

"Why are we in a rave?" Donna said, as she stood off on her own. She was dressed in a gown, since it was required of people to dress down, in order to enter the Temple, "If I wanted to get together with 'hippies', I could have gone to Hyde Park."

"Oh, Donna, knock it off," the Doctor chided. He was dressed down like a cabana boy wearing pantaloons. "These people are celebrating LIFE."

"'Life'?"

"Yes. According to these people, everything, other than the equipment up top, is hand-made, not machine made. These people do all that as a symbolic gesture of not being depended upon machines for everyday living."

"But why go through all that? Wouldn't it be easier to just use a machine to do all that?"

"Easier, yes, but it belabors the point. FREEDOM is life, hence, all this."

"Fine, so what's going on?"

"Well, because Ranma—'Neo', to these people—is the savior of humanity on this world, they want to worship him."

"Oh, my, GOD!" Donna yelled in astonishment. "That egotistical 'git' has worshipers?"

"Well, it's not like it goes to his head, you know," the Doctor assuredly.

Donna merely gives the Doctor "The Look".

"Honest."

"Huh…"

Just then, Councilor Hamann (middle aged white man with a beard) addresses the gathering of Zion's residents.

"People of Zion!" Hamann said, as he addressed the crowd. "For these seven years, we have to contend with the treachery of the 'Cypherites', who preference for the Matrix over the Real have vexed us. Unfortunately, a new menace has arrived, and threatens to destroy the tenuous peace between Humanity and the Machines. However, like mana from Heaven, the One has returned to save us all, once again…"

Hamann then motions towards Ranma, who was standing next to Jackie. During the meeting with the Elders of the Council of Zion, Commander Locke, with the approval of the Council, awarded Ranma and Jackie the rank of "Captain". The ranking system of the Zion Defense Force and other agents was simple: gold for "Commander" and "Lt. Commander" (which denotes administration), cranberry-red for "Captain" and "Security", dark-blue for "Lieutenant" and "Operator", for gray "Specialist" and "Sergeant", and white for everyone else…

"Captain?" Hamman said.

"Thank you, Councilor," Ranma said, as he nods his head. He then turns towards the crowd…

"People of Zion! You face an enemy that is relentless. I don't have much to say about that, except this: like last time, we ALL shall prevail!"

The crowd roars, just as the drumming begins…

"Nice one, Neo," Niobe said, as she nods her head. She then turns towards her "date" Locke.

"Come on, let's dance…"

"Excuse us," Commander Locke said with a nod, as Niobe pulls Locke away to dance…

"Hey, where is your date?" Jackie asked Morpheus.

"I walked away from THAT situation a long time ago," Morpheus said, as he glances towards Niobe's direction.

"Well, I can dance with ya," Jackie said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"You don't mind, do ya?"

"Go ahead, Jax," Ranma said.

"Thanks," Jackie said, as she pulls Morpheus to the dance "floor"…

Ranma sighed, until he felt a slender hand on his shoulders.

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he turns to see-

"Donna?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me," Donna said nonchalantly. "You…want to show me what this is all about?"

"The dancing?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you asking Doc about this?"

"He's hanging around one of the food servers/priestess/attendants/whatever," Donna said. "So, you want to dance?"

"Well, just be warned, the dancing can become…intimate, depending upon the type of relationship of the dancing pair have."

"Well, I take that chance," Donna said.

"Why are you being so nice to me, now?"

"Because, 'wonder boy', I want to know if what we experienced in that god-awful library was real."

"Well, if you insist," Ranma said with a smile, as he takes Donna's hand. "Come on, so we can break a sweat…"

"Ulp!" Donna said, as she was pulled onto the sweaty, dripping dance floor, where all the participants moved to the rhythm of the beat…

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

From the Journal of "Dr. Tempo" (real name: unknown):

_Using "temporal doppelgangers" to fight Requiem was a BRILLANT idea…_

_Although, despite being dear friends with Taimu, I STILL don't understand time travel completely, thus, my putting "Savage Sailor Moon" in the wrong point in time. This act will confuse Requiem, and make him mad. As Sun Tzu says in "Art of War", all warfare is deception. I am a follower of Sun Tzu's ways; I know I have many warriors, but using them right now is ASKING to reveal myself. Requiem knows my presence is there, but he doesn't know how deep it is.... Requiem USED to follow Sun Tzu to heart, but he's become more of a brawler as of late. He knows the day he fights Usagi-0 is near. He's getting a bit punchy._

_Like the Allies did before D-Day, this "Sensational Six" will distract him, while I send the members of Orchestra I prepared into the 52 Worlds. Also, Taimu is preparing to face Usagi-0; it took some doing, but we've agreed to confront Ranma and Usagi. Taimu will face Usagi, and hopes his fight with her will work out her current issues. Meanwhile, I'll face San..._

_I have no doubt she'll use Ranma, and make him fight me. I'll have to cause her to slip up, and reveal her true nature. _

_Both Requiem and myself have learned to play Xanatos Speed Chess quite well during these Requiem Wars... It's just a matter of who makes the first wrong move._

_In the mean time, I have asked Taimu to make "first contact" with the Moon Princess, thereby coordinate activities better. Hopefully, the meeting will NOT go the usual route of a misunderstanding…_

* * *

Thirty-two weeks ago…

Upset about Ranma taking on another floozy to his bed, namely Miss Ko San, Usagi decided to spend some time in a place known as "Vigrid", a hidden principality that was located in Europe. It is considered to be a hidden principality fro two reasons.

One, it was purposely not on a map.

And, two, it was one of the few places on Earth where magic ran wild.

In the old days, Vigrid, which is a gate way to the Heavens, to Purgatory and the to Hells, was a place where the Norse gods did battle against the forces of Surtur, the demon that would bring about the Ragnorak of the Nine Worlds. Since the advent of the Roman Conquest, followed by the Christendom of Europe in general, the old ways have mixed with the newer ways. That is why those proficient in mysticism can be comfortable with those who are proficient with hyper-science, and why various magical societies have representatives there. Strangely, there is no true geography of the place that would "fit" with known maps, especially since it is a "hidden" world…

On this night, Usagi was trying to solve a mystery concerning the death of a Christian mystic, a Celestial Chorus primus who sat on the Council of the Nine Traditions. This mystic advocated a more universal outlook towards magic, since he concluded that the manifestation of "The One" could be found in everything. Since Usagi was an old friend of the primus (who helped to hammer out the negotiations that allowed for peace between the Traditions and the Technocratic Union), Usagi decided to take up the case, even though she was NOT a member of the Traditions. In fact, she was still seen as being an enemy, due to the fact that Usagi was the one who created the Technocracy, formerly sworn enemies of the Traditions…

While using both her detective skills, and her skills as a sorceress in her own right, while constantly getting attacked by unknown forces, Usagi discovered that the death was not caused by a member of the Umbra Witches, a society that belonged to the Tradition faction known as The Verbena, who had been opposed to the "Treaty of Concordia of 2000". This is the same treaty that ceased hostilities between the Traditions and the Technocracy, as first thought. In reality, the culprit was a fellow member of the Celestial Chorus, who also hated the peace treaty. Seeking to confront the culprit at his cathedral, Usagi walked into a trap that resulted in the destruction of a university for member of the Celestial Chorus. Making matters worse was seeing a man exiting the room just as the trap was sprung.

BOOOM!

"Oh, no!" Usagi said, as she ran up a clock tower, the highest structure of the University, as did the stranger. It was Usagi's hope that the blast, fueled by mana, would not do as much damage as it might, since she was a magical being.

THOOM!

The explosion destroys the university, and blows away the top of the tower. It sailed over the side of the mountain, and began to drop straight down. In Vigirid, the mountains were huge while the seas were deep. In fact, it would take minutes, not seconds, before the top of the tower plunges to the seas below.

Usagi looks at the young man with green hair. For some reason, he reminded her of a male Sailor Pluto.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not going to kill me without a fight!" Usagi said, as she produces a large, pink handgun.

"Wait-!" the man said, before Usagi discharged her weapon.

BLA-TATATATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

The man leaps about a bit, as Usagi crouched, and leaps through a side door.

CRASH!

"Damn it!" Taimu said, as he goes after Usagi. Leave to him to get into contact with the Moon Princess at the wrong time…

While the structure was still fall, Usagi stood upright. She was using a jutsu that allowed her to stay perpendicular to the surface.

"Got you!" Usagi said, as she used paired weapons to discharge her weapons.

BLA-TATATATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

Taimu somersaults and dodges the attack.

"Enough of this!" Taimu said, as he brings out his pistols. He then discharged his weapons, but set them on stun.

Usagi dodges the attack, rolls, and drops to take aim…

"A clean headshot out to do it," Usagi said, as she prepares to discharge her weapon-

CLICK!

"Got you," Taimu said, as he pressed his gun near Usagi's head. "At this range, I can't miss."

Usagi looks over to where she was aiming, only to see that her opponent had used a Shadow Clone.

FWOOMP!

"Now, I want you to play nice for me," Taimu said with a smirk.

"Fine," Usagi said with a smile, before her body quickly turns into a being of light…and expanded in to a ball of light that sparkled.

"What-?"

ZAAAARRRRRKKKKK-!

"Augh!" Taimu said, as he felt his body being zapped.

KLUMP!

With Taimu down, the light coalesced into Usagi again.

"Guess what?" Usagi said with a smirk. "I got THAT power when I was exposed to cosmic radiation. You know, the same kind that created the Fantastic Four, the original Frightful Four and the U-Men? But don't worry, I just stunned you…"

Usagi then squats close to Taimu, ignoring the fact that the structure she was standing on was still plummeting into the sea.

"So, tell me, why are you trying to kill me? And whom are you working for? Do you work for the Lumen Sages, the Cardinals of Devine Retribution or anyone else from the Celestial Chorus? "

"I'm not trying to KILL you, and I don't work for the Lumen Sages…or anyone else for that matter," Taimu said, as he struggled to get up while fighting off the effects of the stun. "I was sent here to speak to you about someone wanting to kill you."

"Okay, so who wants to kill me? Be quick, because we're going to hit the ground soon."

"An entity named Requiem wants to kill because you are a Lord of Order."

"Feh, what else is new?"

"You mean, you knew?"

"Yes, I did. I also know that this 'Requiem' is operating in Tokyo, with allies, acolytes and minions spread out across the fifty-two worlds, including this one."

"So how do you know this already, and not deal with him?" Taimu asked.

"Simple: knowing that this 'Requiem' is stupid enough to go after me, I am able to plan and anticipate his next move. Right now, I'm trying to make it harder for his crew to harm others, by taking them out bit by bit. Eventually, Requiem will have to deal with the situation in person. And then, I will face him, win or lose."

"You're not afraid of losing or dying?"

"Hon, I'm over 25,000 plus years old, and I've died and came back more times that I care to count. And should something happens to me, there will be others to take my place as the Moon Princess, should I not be reborn in a new incarnation. And that is if this Requiem manages to kill me AND my various clones, doppelgangers and android duplicates in the process."

Pause.

"No, my main concern is the collateral damage that this nut-job pulls. So while I don't take him seriously where I'm concerned, do have to stop him from killing innocent victims in his scheme to get to ME- huh?"

Usagi stands up and faces the Moon.

"I guess you're not responsible for any of this after all," Usagi said. "Have you recovered?"

"Yeah, no thanks to YOU."

"Good, because we have to fight off angels."

"Huh?"

Taimu turned to see that a horde of angels were about to attack.

"Angels, like demons, are immortals," Usagi said, as she checked her weapons. "They are immortal, except their mortal forms. Destroy their mortal forms, and they get kicked back up to their place of origins."

"So…kill angels, then."

"Yeah. Sacrilegious perhaps, but, as far as I'm concerned, I have the right defend myself."

Taimu fully stands up. He rotates his shoulders. He hadn't had a decent fight in a while, and now…he has both a chance to let lose while proving himself to his next client.

"Princess, I would like to offer my services as your bodyguard," Taimu said. "You probably can defend yourself against your foes, but-"

"You want to prove your validity through the shedding of blood and sweat," Usagi said. "Fine, but don't get in my way."

"No, problem," said Taimu, as he brings out his "Kingdom Key". Normally, he uses this in conjunction with another blade-like weapon. However, from experience, when dealing with a horde of anything, it's best to have options. Besides, he can channel his magic and jutsu with the Kingdom Key.

"You have a Kingdom Key," Usagi replied.

"A story that I can tell after we deal with these guys."

"Of course," Usagi said, as the first the horde approaches. She gets into a fighting stance based upon "Gun Kata".

"Here they come-!"

"Screech!" said the lead angel, as he dive-bombs the pair.

"Lunar Crescent SLICE!" Taimu said, as he swung his keyblade in an arc.

SLICE!

Taimu rolls a bit, using his ability to manipulate gravity to stay close to the still-falling structure. Already, it was starting to rotate.

"Dragon's Roar!" Taimu said, as he points his gun at his next target. While his weapon can certainly discharge powerful rounds, he can enhance the damage by adding onto the effect magic or jutsu.

THOOM!

The blast radius expands to incinerate not only Taimu's immediate opponent, but a bunch of other angels as well.

FWOOSH!

"Impressive," Usagi said, as she sidekicks an angel into a magic construct looked like an iron maiden. Hephaestus of Mt. Olympus, who was a friend of hers, made the construct for her as a birthday present, though, to be sure, it was originally for Usagi's rather fascination with sadomasochism and escape artistry. Normally kept in a weapons vault in a pocket dimension, along with her other weapons (ancient, modern and futuristic), Usagi could summon it at will during a fight. Knowing that angels were not going to be truly dead, Usagi decided to make the point of her not wanting to be attacked, which is why she was going to be vicious in THIS fight.

THUNK!

The angel looks about as the spikes on the wall within the iron maiden impale him. He struggles before the iron maiden closes shut.

THOOMP!

"Skrreee-!"

Usagi then spins around, leaps, and then performs a drop kick to the "floor". A giant leg, which illuminated with sparkles, emerges from another dimension from a ring of runes. This leg was, in fact, the leg Usagi's Moon Princess form. Generally speaking, the Moon Princess is a supernatural being that only emerges from another dimension when Usagi is Sailor Cosmos. So when Usagi is not Sailor Cosmos, the Moon Princess can be summoned to lay down her might. In a sense, Usagi is the Moon Princess's own avatar (or the Moon Princess made flesh, or some junk like that).

STOMP!

Just then, a dragon made from light and gold, which also had an angel's face on its belly, emerges.

"ROAR!" roared the dragon, just as it was about to blast the still-falling structure.

"You!" Usagi yelled. "Jump!"

"Got it!" Taimu yelled, as the he and Usagi did so.

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

As the pair fell, Usagi turns towards Taimu.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name," Usagi said.

"Taimu," Taimu said. "Taimu Kyuusaisha."

"Tsukino Usagi," Usagi replied. "Nice to meet you…"

And the pair continued to plummet into the abyss.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: The previous scene is based upon the lastest Japan video game import "Bayonneta". Check it out. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

Thirty-one weeks ago…

Ranma sat in meditation, as "The Nebuchadnezzar II" traveled along the cavernous tunnels that ran underneath the Earth. Before the recent troubles, the people of Zion enjoyed the idea of traveling above ground. In fact, there had been talk about beginning the process of rebuilding above ground while working on a way to clear the skies of the darkness that have shrouded the Earth for so many generations. Now, all efforts to restore a sense of normalcy have been put on hold. Now, there is a sense of urgency amongst the defenders of the last refuge of Earth, and only "The One" can solve this latest problem…

"My god," Donna said, as she looked out of the cockpit of Morpheus' ship. "Is this what is left of the Earth?"

"Indeed," Morpheus said sardonically. "In humanity's arrogance, it allowed its own creations, the Machines, to needlessly turn against it with disastrous results."

Donna nods her head. She then turned towards Ranma, and whaps him on the shoulder.

WHAP!

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because you abandon these people, that's why," Donna said accusingly.

"Look, nothing is simple, okay?" Ranma said. "Hell, I thought that this world was a virtual world in Digital Web, but arranged like a Russian nesting doll. Heck, on OUR world, there was a Morpheus that I met, before he disappeared into the Digital Web."

Donna turns towards the Doctor, who was looking at the data scroll on a view screen with Jackie.

"Doctor?"  
"Yes, Donna?" The Doctor said, as he continued to look at the data.

"How is that possible?"

"How is WHAT possible?"

"That there could be a multiple-levels of realities that did not form until after Reality had reset post-Crisis?" Donna asked.

The Doctor and Jackie both turn to give Donna a quizzical look.

"What?" Donna protested.

"Well, you've took an interest in trans-dimensional theory before, Donna," Jackie said.

"Well…I got to start somehow, right?"

"So it seems," the Doctor said. "Basically, since Ranma and Jackie, in her 'Sailor Cosmos' guise, was at the center Reality at the time of the Universal reset, their experiences became the primer that would guide the shape of Reality."

Donna turns back towards Ranma and squints her eyes.

"So you're saying that 'Wonder Boy' helped to create the Universe?" Donna said.

"It's not that simple, Donna," the Doctor said. "There was no Universe, so Reality had to rely upon Ranma and Jackie's memories of the old Universe to…fill the gaps."

"Humph. I better not find out that you changed me into something that I won't like, Ranma."

"Hey, don't flatter yourself, Donna," Ranma replied. "If I had my way, you'd be less of a SHREW."

"Why you-!"

"Sir, we're at our drop zone," Link said, as the Operator double-checked his readings.

"Okay, raise the Neb to broadcast depth," Morpheus said, as he gets out of his chair. "Now, I should get set up for jacking into the Matrix-"

"Actually, there is no need," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Pardon?"

A few minutes later, Morpheus stands in front what appeared to be a mirror lined with nodes, wires and an assortment of electronics.

"Morpheus, you got to check this out," the Kid said, as he turns to face the approaching four. He was working with the Doctor setting up the mirror.

"I am, Kid," Morpheus said, as he looked at the machine. He then turns towards the Doctor.

"Care to explain this, Doctor?" Morpheus asked.

"Morpheus, we adapted your system so that people can literally enter the Matrix, without the need to 'jack-in'," the Doctor said. "That way, individuals without plug nodes can enter the Matrix as well."

"Fascinating…"

"I suggested this to the Doctor, so that we can go into the Matrix," Ranma said.

"Who are 'we', wonder-boy?" Donna said.

"You do not want to go with us?" the Doctor asked.

"Look, dimensional hopping is strange enough, but this is on a whole different level of weird."

"Donna, you should participate on this excursion," Jackie said. "I mean, why did you decide to go with us on this particular trip in the first place?"

"Fine, fine," Donna replied. "You don't have to rub it in…"

"Okay, then we should hurry and see the Oracle first-" Morpheus said, just as the alarm rang.

WRRRR! WRRRR! WRRRR! WRRRR-!

Morpheus immediately went for the intercom.

CLICK!

"Link?" Morpheus said. "Are Sentinels on the way to our location?"

"No, but there are on their way to Zion," Link replied over the intercom. "ETA: one hour."

"And the defenses to Zion have not been placed online, thanks to the last attack," the Kid said. "What are we going to do?"

"We still need to see the Oracle in order to see the Architect, Neo," Morpheus said.

"How about the Doctor and I take care of the crisis, while Ranma, Donna and Morpheus deal with the Oracle?" Jackie offered.

"That could work. I am concerned about us returning back to the Neb, if you and the others go off to confront this latest threat."

"It will not matter, since we will be doing the recall 'wireless', so to speak," the Doctor said.

"Well, then," Morpheus said. "We should get started then."

"I want to come with you guys," the Kid said.

"No, you should stay and assist Link in helping Serenity and the Doctor," Ranma said.

"Okay, Neo," the Kid said disappointedly.

"Well, I say, then…the 'game' is a foot," the Doctor said.

Minutes later…

"I didn't know we would be able to do this," Morpheus said, as he drove down the street with Donna and "Neo" (aka Ranma) in a black sedan. Neo and Morpheus wore their trademarked look, while Donna only wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey, for person who believed that I was the savior of humanity on faith alone, you should believe me when I say we can make this work," Ranma said, as he looked at the greenish hue world. It was still interesting to tell the difference between the Matrix and the Real worlds…"

"I stand corrected."

"So, when can we meet this mysterious 'Oracle'?" Donna asked.

"We're here," Morpheus said, as he pulls up the car in front of what appeared to be a housing project.

"Here?" Donna said, as she peeks out her head of the car. "This looks like something out of East London."

"Everything looks like East London," Neo said, as he adjusted his coat. "However, wisdom can be found in the most unassuming of places."

Donna turns to give Ranma a sour expression.

"Thanks for the advice," Donna said. "What other fortune cookie wisdom are you going to give me next?"

"Settle down," Morpheus said. "We have business to conduct…"

"I do hope that the Oracle have baked-fresh cookies," Neo said in anticipation.

"Must you think about food?" Donna asked.

"Hey, I AM a connoisseur of the finer things in life, you know."

"Humph."

Unfortunately, as soon as they arrived at the residence of the Oracle, they sensed something wrong…

"Look," Morpheus said, as he points at the door.

The door to the Oracle was ajar…

"Wait right here," Neo said, as he sneaks into the apartment. He quickly, and quietly, goes towards kitchen. There, he sees a middle-aged man bending over a black lady's prone body…

"Who are you?" Neo demanded.

"Oh, dear," said the man, as he quickly bolts up. "It's not what you think!"

Just then, Morpheus comes around the corner with his pistol in hand, and with Donna right behind him.

"Then talk," Morpheus said. "And don't move."

The man held his hands up.

"Donna, go check out the Oracle," Neo said, as he kept an eye on the intruder.

Donna immediately goes to the woman's side, and checks her pulse…

"She appears to be alive," Donna said. "The pulse is weak."

"Your move," Morpheus said.

"My name is Dr. Tempo," said the man. "I was looking for the structural program that operates this virtual simulation."

"The Architect," Neo said. "Okay, so why are you in this situation?"

"I had learned of this program's location, when I found her in this state."  
"And why do you need to see the Architect?" Morpheus asked.

"Because I have the means to cure the system of the Maverick Virus. Please, I am only looking out for the best interest for all."

Neo looks into the strangers code to determine the truth to his words…

"I believe him," Neo said, as he kneels by the Oracle's side.

"How can you be sure?" Morpheus asked.

"I can't," Neo replied. "I just got to rely upon faith…"

Meanwhile, the Nebuchadnezzar II cruises along the surface of the planet towards the Machine City. Thanks to the Doctor, there was a radar cloak in effect.

"Keep below the line of vision," Jackie said. Since the Council of Zion recently promoted her, Jackie could take command of the hovercraft. "We don't which machines have the alien virus, or is legitimate-"

BLAM!

The craft rocked, as it fell from the sky towards the ground.

"Link, maintain altitude!" Jackie said.

"I'm trying, ma'am!" Link yells.

"What the heck hit us?" the Kid asked.

The Doctor fine-tuned the tracking sensors…

"What ever it is, the power signatures is enormous," the Doctor said.

BLAM!

The Nebuchadnezzar II rocked again from the impact.

"I think something just fell off," the Kid said.

"And I don't think we'll make it-!" Link said.

Jackie quickly turns towards the Doctor.

"Link, you're in charge of the Neb," Jackie said, as she begins to turn away.

"Where are you going?" Link asked.

"To perform a miracle, that's what," Jackie replied. "Just keep that altitude high-!"

Slipping through a port, Jackie falls towards the ground…

"Cosmic Moon Make-UP!" Jackie said, as she turns into her true form: Sailor Cosmos.

FLASH!

"Now, to save the ship," Sailor Cosmos said, as she puts away her Moon Staff and Moon Cape, and begins to fly underneath the Nebuchadnezzar. After all, she doesn't want to get caught up in her artifacts needlessly…

'Let's see what happened,' Sailor Cosmos thought as she quickly examined her ship. 'It appears that the hover discs were hit, but they are repairable…'

With that in mind, Sailor Cosmos lifts the tilting portion of the hovercraft, allowing it to level off. This allows Link to land the craft safely.

"Good, now-" Sailor Cosmos began to say, before she felt a hit on her back.

BLAM!

THOOM!

Sailor Cosmos picks herself up from her newly made crater.

"That felt like a punch," Sailor Cosmos said.

"It should, since I did the punching," said a familiar voice.

Sailor Cosmos looks up to see two familiar faces…

"No," Sailor Cosmos said. "It can't be YOU two!"

Floating above her were Dr. Gero's prize specimens "Android 17" and "Android 18".

"It appears that this person knows us, sis," Android 17 said. Android 17 looked like a cowboy minus the hat. He even had a gun.

"So?" Android 18 replied. She looked like a blond valley-girl type.

"We were told to expect this…Moon Princess, and that she was trouble."

Pause.

"So far, I am not impressed-"

POW! SMACK! BLAM!

"Huh?" Android 17 said, as Sailor Cosmos delivered multiple blows. The later generation of Dr. Gero's Android's were designed with the power to beat a 'Super-Saiyan", and alien race that were bred for war. These never dealt with someone who has long since been enhanced above Gero's creation.

"Guh!" Android 18 managed to say, as she clutched her stomach.

"As you were saying?" Sailor Cosmos said with a smirk while cracking her knuckles.

Android 17 stood there speechless by Sailor Cosmos cavalier mannerisms.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Thank you for coming home, Neo," the Oracle said. "Although, it may be too late."

"What happened," Ranma said, as he took off he sunglasses. "And where is Seraph?"

"A man known as 'The General' and his men tired to kill me while kidnapping Sati," the Oracle said. "As for Seraph: he is searching for Sati."

"Who is this…'General'?" Morpheus asked.

"As you know, a program without purpose is marked for deletion in the System," the Oracle said. "With the peace between Humanity and Machine, there was no purpose for the program in charge of tactical analysis."

"The General," Ranma said.

"Precisely. He was scheduled for deletion, until an outside program gave him new purpose."

"Was this program called…'The Maverick'?" Dr. Tempo asked.

"Yes. The General seeks to re-ignite the War, by using Sati as the means."

"Then, it's worse than I feared," Dr. Tempo replied, as he then turns towards his new associates. "We have to find the location of the system administration program."

"That could be anywhere," Morpheus said.

"One person might know," Ranma said, as he puts back his sunglasses on. "You three stay with the Oracle."

And, with that, Neo leaves the kitchen of the Oracle.

"Beware Neo," the Oracle says. "He has not forgotten his last humiliation, and he does believe in reciprocity."

"We'll see about THAT," Ranma said, as he walks away.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"He is going to see one of the most dangerous Exiles within the Matrix," Morpheus said.

"Who?"

"The Merovingian," the Oracle said.

Meanwhile, outside the Matrix…

BLAM!

"Arrghh!" Android 17 said, before he impacted the ground.

THOOM!

Android 17's head rocked, as he took the full force of the blow.

"You guys think you're 'tough'?" Sailor Cosmos said. "I don't know if you know this, but I fought your analogues before…and helped to defeat them. So I KNOW the extent of your power."

"Really?" Android 17 said. HE then turns towards his sister, who flicked her hair. "Did you hear that?"

"I did," Android 18 replied. "I suppose that we have to…power up."

"What?" Sailor Cosmos frowned.

"Oh, you didn't KNOW that, eh?" Android 17 said. "Well, our new employer was kind enough to study our creator's work, and improved upon it…"

Both Android 17 and Android 18 rose into the air.

"Let's show you just how."

FLASH!

Sailor Cosmos squints her eyes, as she could see that both Android 17 and Android 18 were getting bigger, taller…stronger. They even looked slightly older as well.

FWOOSH!

"I bet you've never fought someone as 'super' like us, eh?" said Super Android 17, as he flicks his ponytail. "Sis?"

BLAM!

Sailor Cosmos grimaced, as she felt a blow to her stomach, but she did not move.

"Humph," Super Android 18 said. "I'm glad you can take a punch, you know."

Super Android 18 proceeded to throw punches. However, Sailor Cosmos, who learned how to detect the slightest movements, merely deflected the blow. It was not about speed, Sailor Cosmos thought. It was agility that would keep her from being defeated.

"What can't I connect?" Super Android 18 said, as she tried to increase her speed.

In a moment, Sailor Cosmos rolled with the blow, spun, and elbowed Super Android 18 in the jaw.

BLAM!

"Arrgh!"

"Enough of this," Super Android 17 said, as he produced an energy burst that rained down death from above.

FLASH!

The advantage that Sailor Cosmos had was that she had fought against another Super Android 17 before. She knew that if she utilized her energy weapons, both Super Android 17 and Super Android 18 would merely get stronger…like when the other Super Android 17 did. Still, these versions have never fought HER before…

Sailor Cosmos didn't want to waste time. Even if she won, the collateral damage would be great on both her and Zion, not to mention that she would be too weak to defend Zion. And so…

Sailor Cosmos took out her staff, and twirled it around.

'I need time to find Ranma, if these two are to be defeated,' Sailor Cosmos called, as she opened a vortex into a new pocket dimension.

CHOOM!

"What?" Super Android 18 said, as she and her brother was sucked into the dimension.

"Hey!" Super Android 18 yelled. "No fair-!"

FLASH!

"That ought to keep them occupied for a while," Sailor Cosmos said, as she heads back to the Nebuchadnezzar. "I hope Ranma will be ready to help me deal with these two…"

Meanwhile, back in the Matrix…

The Merovingian looks at Ranma's prone body, as it lay unconscious.

"You cost me my 'Persephone', hero," the Merovigian said. "You will be HER replacement, when I give you a new 'shell'…"

Thirty weeks ago…

"So, can you handle it?" Taimu said.

Usagi looks at her bodyguard, as they stood in front of the house of Ranma's parents.

"Well, after what you have told me, I have no choice," Usagi said, as she tried to open the door.

CLICK!

"Oh, the locks have changed," said Usagi. She then kicks it in.

BLAM!

Meanwhile, inside the house, Ranma and San looked towards the front of the house.

"I want you to check who that is, Ranma," San said, as she dislodges herself.

"Yes, Mistress," Ranma said in a daze. For the past few weeks, he has slowly become a thrall of San, thanks to taking advantage of Ranma's personal code of honor.

"Good boy," San said, as she smokes a cigarette. "Now go…"

Ranma, with his robe on, confronts to see whoever had kicked in the door. He sees that Usagi was standing in the living room, but was not alone.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked, as his eyes darted back and forth between Usagi and Ranma.

"Ranma, that girl I hired is not who she is suppose to be," Usagi said, as she goes up to her husband. "I'm sorry, but she is the enemy."

"No, that's not possible."

"It is, sir," Taimu said, as he steps up. "San is a 'limb' of an entity known as 'Requiem'. She has to be contained-"

"It's YOU!" San said, as she rushes towards Ranma's side.

"What is it, Mistress?" Ranma said, as he comforted his lover.

"'Mistress'?" Usagi said aloud. She then turns towards San.

"What the hell did you do to my husband, you witch?"

"Ranma is MINE, since he no longer trusts you," San said with a sneer. "Otherwise, why would you be with the man who tried to kill me?"

"What?" Taimu said.

"Certainly, you killed my parents."

"Then, I will stop you!" Ranma said, as he, in a dazed expression, went after Taimu.

"Taimu, don't let Ranma touch you!" Usagi said.

"You think?" Taimu said, as he leaves the house, with Ranma in pursuit…

Usagi then turns towards San.

"I should have taken you to the curb a long time ago, Miss San," Usagi said. "I just want to know why you played my husband the way you did."

"Easy," San sneered. "The great Ranma Saotome is a noble soul with the aura of a prince. And he happens to have an appetite for women. OF COURSE I'M GOING TO USE HIM TO WEAKEN YOU, PRINCESS."

With that, San seemingly bursts into a fine mist, and surrounded Usagi.

"What?" Usagi said, as she began to choke.

"I can convert my body into any bio-chemical combination," said San, as she spoke as a disembodied being. "That's how I was able to produce the right pheromones that can manipulate even Ranma's indomitable will! And I know that you are good would your physical prowess, but lets find out if you can with deal with something small…and microscopic-!"

Usagi began to choke, as San invaded her physiology. Usagi's veins began to jut out while her skin began to crack. She didn't have time to prepare for such an attack, which is why she had difficulty breathing.

"Ack-!"

"This was too easy to do," San said, as Usagi's skin blistered. "And wonder why we didn't go after you soon…"

"You…you FOOL!" Usagi managed to say. "Don't you know that you have already lost?"

"H-how?" San replied. "You should be dead by now."

"I am a xenomorph. Translated, that means that my body adapts to any hostile environment. Furthermore, I have complete control over my physical structure. So while you were trying to attack my body, I was adapting. Observe…"

Usagi used her immune system to herd San into her stomach, forcing her to begin to reconstitute into a singular being…

"This is going to hurt," Usagi said aloud, as she unhinged her jaw. "Mwhaaaaa-!"

Usagi produces a yellowish/red egg, the size of an ostrich egg, of some sort from her mouth, and catches it before it falls onto the floor.

"Ptui!"

KTCH!

"Ahh!" San said, as she tried to move, but realized that she was now an embryo of some kind. Already, she was losing consciousness.

"Before you are no more, I want to say that I'm not going to kill you," Usagi said. "Killing should be a last resort, as far as I'm concern. Instead, you will be reborn as a Xindi avian. How did I manage to do that? Well, one, the line of xenomorphs that I am related to have billions of years of evolutionary strains under its belt, and, two, I used my own cells, as a shapeshifter, to manipulate your cells. You might one day remember this conversation. Then again, you might not. But at least, this is far from what you really deserve."

Pause.

"Good-bye."

With that, Usagi said a spell that teleported the egg to the Xindi homeworld, located somewhere in deep space.

"No-!"

ZAP!

And the egg was gone.

A few minutes later, Ranma comes rushing back into the house, with Taimu in tow.

"Usagi-!" Ranma said, as he frantically looked around the living room. "Usagi!"

"I'm here," Usagi said, as she held the phone near her facial cheek. "I'm just calling for a repair man for the door."

"Where is San?" Taimu asked.

Usagi looks at her bodyguard, and frowns.

"What happened to your eye?" Usagi asked.

"Um, I had words with your husband," Taimu said, as he laughed off the situation. "But it's cool."

"Where is San?" Ranma asked.

"She's been dealt with, and let's just leave it at that," Usagi replied.

"You didn't…?" Taimu asked.

"No, I didn't," Usagi said. "What do I look like to you? A psycho?"

"I wasn't implying…"

"I'm glad to hear that," Usagi replied.

A few minutes later, after getting a repairman to come over the house, Usagi sits down by an upset Ranma.

"Want to talk about it, dear?" Usagi asked.

"No, I don't," Ranma groused. "Well, I just want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For falling for the oldest trick of the book, that's what."

"Ranma, we all make mistakes," Usagi said. "Heck, you're the one who bails me out of trouble more times than I care to count."

"Yeah, well…maybe I shouldn't be so open to women. Maybe if I was a woman full time…"

"Now, you're being a idiot," Usagi gently chided. "If you did that, I would purposely become a man."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, my dearest husband, you are my Prince in shining armor. I love you because you are willing to forgive those who injure you. That is something that I don't want to miss, even if it means being your new husband."

"Like I would want that."

"Then BE my HUSBAND," Usagi said, as she held Ranma's hands. "Forgive yourself, and let's move on…together. Okay?"

"Okay," Ranma said, as gently squeezed his wife's hand. He then turns towards Taimu, who was paying for a pizza he just ordered.

"So, what's the score on this guy?" Ranma asked.

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

Twenty-nine weeks ago…

It's been a week since Neo disappeared. Unfortunately, it became imperative that he is found before Super Androids 17 and 18 returns from Sailor Cosmos' proverbial penalty box (i.e. the make-shift pocket dimension that Sailor Cosmos had created).

"Why not simply re-enforce that pocket dimension?" Donna asked, as she, Morpheus, Jackie enters the tall, nondescript building in the heart of Mega City that served as the citadel of the Merovingian.

"Because that's not how spells work, Donna," Jackie said. "I would have to cancel the spell before recreate the spell."

"Oh, dear…"

"What are you, nervous?" Jackie asked. Jackie wore all white, including a long coat called a duster.

"Well, duh," Donna said. "Better yet, why can't I stay with the Oracle?"

"Well, you could do that."

"Really?"

"No."

"How about I watch over the Oracle?"

"Dr. Tempo is already handling THAT duty."

"Humph."

"The fact of the matter is the Oracle had said that your connection to Neo warrants your presence," Morpheus said. "We were lucky that the dispatching of those 'warlords' allowed the Machines to reboot their original programming, and therefore bought us time to find Neo."

"I understand all that, but I do hate violence."

"Don't we all," Jackie said, as she and her companions enters the building.

After being allowed to enter the main dining hall, called "Le Vrai", by the host, the three were allowed to sit at the table of the Merovingian, and his companions.

"Ah, Morpheus," said the Merovingian. "You have returned…"

The Merovingian turns to see Jackie.

"And, it's the Desert Eater," Merovingian said with a smirk. "What an coincidence…or not."

"Hello," Jackie said coolly. "How's your…person?"

"Much better, thank you. I was able to think about your suggestion."

"You know this man?" Donna asked.

"He spiked a desert with a date rape drug to make a point about cause and effect," Jackie said. "He wanted me to be arouse to the point of allowing him to have his way with me."

"Oh, my…"

"Ah, but it was demonstration of cause and effect," Merovingian said. "For example, because Neo took away what is precious to me, and because YOU, my dear, took my dignity, I decided to return the favor…"

The Merovingian motions towards his wife…

"Ranma?" Jackie said with alarm.

"Of course not, silly," Persephone said. This version of Ranma's female form was decidedly sexy and bouncy, and wore a white dress that showed off her curves.

"I am Persephone."

"No, you're not," Jackie said. She then turns back towards the Merovingian.

"What is your game?"

"Cause and effect my dear," the Merovingian said, as he gave this Persephone a kiss on the cheek.

"What is your game?" Morpheus asked.

"My game is to determine whether or not I should get revenge on your friend, 'dreamer'," Merovingian said. "Assuming you want to bargain with me for the welfare of your friend Neo, I would want satisfaction for my…humiliation."

"What is you price?" Jackie asked.

"To finish what you were suppose to start, of course," Merovingian said. "You submit to my desires, and I will release Neo."

Jackie pursed her lips. No matter what, she will get her Ranma back…

"Okay, hold up," Donna said loudly. "Basically, you, a sick perv, got off by having your way on a man?"

"No, you don't understand the world of the Matrix," the Merovingian said.

"I perfectly DO understand," Donna said, as she rose to her feet. She then turns toward everyone in the restaurant.

"Hey, everyone! Old 'Mero' likes to have sex with shape-shifting weirdoes!"

Morpheus smiles. Apparently, Donna, in her own way, is systematically embarrassing the Merovingian into a compromising position. And since the exile program was all about public appearances in order to further his power…

"Sit down, woman!" the Merovingian said. "Or-!"

"Or WHAT, Mero?" Donna said. "You're going to shoot me for speaking the truth?"

"I will do more than that, my out-spoken woman," Mero said.

As if on cue, the Ghost Twins reach for their old fashion razor blades, only to have Jackie shake her head while tapping the underside of the table with her gun.

"This was your plan all along, dreamer?" Merovingian asked.

"No," Morpheus said steadily. "We want two things."

"You only qualify for ONE," the Merovingian said.

"We know about the General," Jackie said. "And we know that a week ago, Neo came here to get information on him."

"What do I get in return?" Merovingian asked.

Jackie produces a box. It was gift-wrapped.

"What is THAT?"

"This is the original program that is Persephone," Jackie said. "Took some doing, which is why we are here a week later, to reconstitute the programming. But…it is here."

Jackie slides the box over towards the Merovingian, who catches it with ease.

KTCH!

The Merovingian examines it, and the looks at Jackie.

"If you are lying, spinner of the Moon-"

"We can take back are friend now," Morpheus said. "But we have more important matters to attend to."

"Indeed…"

A short time later…

"Why do I look so…French?" Ranma-onna said. She and the others had managed to return to the Oracle's residence unharmed.

"And what the heck happened to me?"

"Never mind that," Morpheus said, as he held Ranma-onna shoulders. "The fact of the matter is that you are back, and we have much work to do."

"You can change and get cleaned up in the other room," Oracle said.

"Good," Ranma-onna said, as she walks into one of the bedrooms. "These high heels are killing me…"

"Why is 'wonder-boy' more attractive than me?" Donna asked. "And should we tell him what happened?"

"Never mind that," Jackie said, as she worked with Dr. Tempo to create the mechanism to restore the Architect. "The less Ranma knows what he did for a week, the better-"

"AH!" Ranma-onna screamed from inside her room. "Why is there an arrow going down the small of my BACK?"

"Then again…"

Thanks to Dr. Tempo's efforts, he was able to make an electronic device that automatically opened the doors into the so-called "Service Corridor", a utility maintenance.

"Are you sure you want to go to see the Architect alone?" Morpheus asked.

"If something happens, I need for you to take Donna and Dr. Tempo back with you," Ranma asked. "And besides, I'll have Jax with me."

"Very well," Morpheus said, as he extends his hands in friendship. "I wish you best of luck."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he takes the hand in friendship.

"Just be careful, wonder-boy," Donna said.

"Ah, you're concerned about me, eh?" Ranma asked.

"No, I just tips on how to accessorize," Donna grins.

"Very funny…"

"You should be able to reach the Architect's domain without any trouble," Dr. Tempo said. "I was able to create a system bypass patch that should give you easy access."

Dr. Tempo tosses to Ranma a fancy-looking grenade.

KTCH!

"It looks like a grenade," Ranma said.

"Everything is interpretive," Dr. Tempo said.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Thanks for everything, Oracle," Jackie said, as she hugs the Oracle.

"Just do your job, and we'll get through this crisis," the Oracle said with a smile.

A short time later, Jackie and Ranma are walking down a long, white hallway…a hallway that was lined with grin doors.

"How long before the androids emerge?" Ranma asked.

"Not long," Jackie said. "Thanks to the Doctor, we were able to buy ourselves a week before the Maverick Virus reboots and turns the Machines onto Zion. And that is on top of the fact that the androids will emerge-"

CHUNK!

One of the doors open up to reveals a hooded man. He wore sunglasses and a long, dark duster…

"Who are you?" Ranma said, as he and Jackie slowed down.

"I'm not surprise that you do not remember me, old friend," said the man, as he lowers his hood…

"Smith!" Jackie yelled, as she stepped back. "I thought-"

"You thought that I was gone?" Smith said. "My new…employers freed me from the Source, so that I can be free long enough to stop you. Oh, and by the way, you may call me…'Thims'."

"Then that means-" Jackie began to say.

"Yes, I work for Organization XIII," Smith said, as he brought us a bizarre looking weapon that looked like a key. "And I am not alone…"

Living shadows begin to appear behind Ranma and Jackie.

"You do know that the General wants to incite a war, right?" Ranma asked.

"Of course I do…Mister Anderson," Smith said with a smirk. "Or should I call you Mister Saotome? Shells can be bothersome to deal with sometimes…"

"Jackie, find the Architect," Ranma said, as he gets into a fighting stance, after tossing the cure for the Architect to Jackie.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Jackie growls, as she tucks the device into pocket space. She then runs towards Smith, before leaping over him.

THAK!

And off Jackie goes.

"Now, that's is a fine woman you have," Smith said. "She will miss you."

Ranma scoffed, as he brings out a giant skeleton key.

"You're not the only one with a Key Blade," Ranma said, as he gets into a fighting stance. "But tell me, what do you want in all this?"

"Chaos, and the chance to defeat you, of course," Smith said, as he signaled his associates to attack.

Meanwhile, Jackie makes it to central control center where the Architect lived, only to see nothing but a skeleton.

"Oh, no," Jackie said.

"Oh, yes," said a man dressed in a commando outfit, as he points a gun at an Indian teenager. "Stay back, or she dies."

Jackie steps back from the corpse, and faced the Indian girl and the General. The General reminded Jackie of Colonel Quadritch, whom she, Ranma and a man-turned-Na'vi named Jake had fought.

"You must be the General," Jackie said.

"And you must be the Princess," the General said. "It's good to meet you."

"I can't say the same," Jackie said. "You should stop doing whatever you are doing."

"But I like the conflict and chaos! It gives me purpose."

"Then perhaps you can…change your purpose?" Jackie offered.

"Why should I? Now that I have Sati, I control the future."

"I know what's it like to have no purpose, but this is nuts. You'll destroy everything."

"Not according to Requiem. I will be on the winning side in your war against him."

Then you leave me no choice," Jackie said, as she nods her head at Sati. Sati quickly stomps the General's feet.

STOMP!

"Ow!"

Jackie quickly takes advantage of the General by tossing the Architect's chair at the General.

SLAM!

"Get away from there, Sati!" Jackie yelled, as she tosses the grenade at the General…

BOOOM!

Infected by the Maverick Virus, the General is consumed by it.

"No-!"

And that was that.

"Whew," Jackie said, as she picked up the Architect's remote pin. "Sati, are you alright?"

"Yes, Serenity," Sati said, as she goes over to hug Jackie.

"Good," Jackie said, as she changes the channel. "Let's see what's happening…"

CLICK!

A few days later, TARDIS was on its way.

"So, did we win?" Donna asked.

"Well, yes we did," Doctor said. "The Oracle will train Sati to be the new 'Architect', so she can guide the Matrix towards a better future. Meanwhile, thanks to Ranma's timely return, he and Jax defeated the super androids, and tossed them into a more confined dimension."

"You're talking about that 'Phantom Zone'," Donna said.

"Precisely."

"Then did you do that in the first place, Jackie," Donna said, as she turns towards Jackie, who was show Dr. Tempo around the TARDIS.

Jackie turns towards Donna.

"Because those two needed humbled, and Ranma had the Phantom Zone Projector," Jackie said.

"How convenient…"

CLICK!

"That was Morpheus," Ranma said, as he puts away his phone. "They just exposed sunlight unto the Earth for the first time in centuries. And the council will officially place Smith on trial for his actions."

"Ranma, he's been placed on a data module," Jackie said. "He's harmless."

"It's symbolic."

"Oh."

"And I showed them how to reclaim their animal and plant life," Dr. Tempo said. "Within a generation, Earth will be green again."

"Thanks for that, doctor," Jackie said.

"Don't thank me yet, Princess," Dr. Tempo said. "Requiem is still out there."

"Well, then what do we have to lose?" the Doctor said. "Next stop: Kingdom Hearts."

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Arthur's Note: Following have contributed to this particular chapter: Dr. Tempo, Shritistrang, and Emma Iveli. Basically, any character that is not the Doctor, Ranma, Usagi/Jackie and Donna Noble belongs to the aforementioned authors.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 20**

**

* * *

  
**

_The following is a transcript, prepared by Donna Noble of Earth Prime, of a meeting between the "Orchestra" and the "prime" versions of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, while Tsukino in her "Jackie Tyler" flesh suit. Stardate: [-28] 02575.0._

* * *

(Dr. Tempo, along with the Doctor, Ranma, Jackie and Donna enter a conference room, where members of the Orchestra hierarchy are gathered around a round conference table.)

The Doctor: Impressive thus far, Dr. Tempo. And thank you for hosting us.

Dr. Tempo: The pleasure is mine, Doctor. Besides, we make due with what we have. Any rate, as you can see, we have gathered like-minded individuals.

"Jackie": And it's all because of this Requiem.

Dr. Tempo: Correct.

Ranma: So we're here. What's next?  
Dr. Tempo: Introductions, of course-

Donna: You don't mind if I record all this, on account that it helps me understand what's going on.

Ranma: So I guess you weren't paying to anything.

Donna: Listen, wonder-boy, I do pay attention, so you can kiss my-

Tempo: Er, anyway, Princess, Lord Ranma, Doctor and Miss Noble, allow me to introduce you to my top commanders.

(Note: Individual biographical data will be provided with this transcript).

This is Lelouch Lamperouge, Lewiett (aka "Nobody-L"), my wife "Symphony", Amelia Rose, and Shade (aka "Shadow the Hedgehog, wielder of the Keyblades), who commands my Nobody unit, the Wraiths. Next up is Pluto the Hedgehog, leader of Senshi Unit Alpha, the only Sailor Senshi unit in Orchestra. And before you ask, it was an agreement I made when Orchestra was formed.

"Jackie": I am curious about that, since this is the first time I've heard of a Senshi Unit Alpha Group.

Pluto the Hedgehog: "We have much to discuss, Princesss."

Dr. Tempo: Moving on, we have Heroine of Time Ukyo, Kirby-Shinji, Rika, Ryoga Koopa, Hunter Shinji Fox Reborn, Fox D. Naruto.

Heroine of Time Ukyo: Hi, Ranchan. I've heard so much about you.

Ranma: You're a Hero of Time, too?

HTU: Indeed I am.

(HTU shows the Triforce of Courage emblem to Ranma.)

HTU: See?

Ranma: I saw. Here is mine.

(Ranma shows his own Triforce of Courage to HTU.)

Ranma: Had it every time I returned to Hyrule.

HTU: Wow…I am impressed.

Dr. Tempo: Er, right. Nevertheless, most of the others are on missions. Regardless, our main purpose of this meeting is to confirm the affairs of the 52 Sub-Verses.

The Doctor: My understanding is that this Requiem fellow wants to destroy the 52 Sub-verses, and yet this is not the first time he has done this.

Dr. Tempo: Correct. However, for some inexplicable reason, Requiem seeks to challenge this reality's Moon Princess.

"Jackie" (shaking her head): And I still can't fathom THAT out. All I want to do is teach or heal. I don't want to fight."

Dr. Tempo: That is the crux of the matter. Requiem cares nothing but satisfying his need to destroy any and all institutions of Order, and that is what you represent. Bottom line, he wants to 'retire' with your demise as the crown jewel…the 'Triple Play', so to speak.

"Jackie": Humph.

(Note: A projector is produced for a presentation of Dr. Tempo's data.)

Dr. Tempo: If you all are seated, we can begin. Seated? Good.

(Note: A holographic diagram is produced in the center. The graphical representation of the 52 Sub-Verses appear.)

Dr. Tempo: Nevertheless, that's where this last 'Requiem War' will be fought...

(Note: Dr. Tempo will begin to highlight the status of each world. Documentation will be "sectioned" for simplicity.)

Dr. Tempo: I do believe everyone is familiar with this Earth?

* * *

**Antiearth: The Earth from the Anti-Matter Universe, where Sailor Chaos/Sailor Antiluna/Neo-Empress Lunacy is absolute ruler, along with her mate, Sailor Antihelios/The Antisol Knight/Prince Ranma Null.**

* * *

Ranma: Lunacy is a nut. I still can't believe my counterpart puts up with her.

Lewiett: I have almost no doubt that Lunacy has allied with Requiem; the two hate you almost the same, Lady Usagi.

Lelouch: Agreed.

Dr. Tempo: Or this Earth…

* * *

**Earth-0: The Earth of the primary incarnations of those associated with the Moon Princess.**

* * *

"Jackie": Home sweet home.

Donna: Speak for yourself.

Lewiett: I think we all agree no explanation is needed here.

Dr. Tempo: Agreed. Moving on…

* * *

**Earth-1: On this Earth, Ranma and Usagi never met, and never went on their journey into the future.**

* * *

Taimu: AKA, throw the Doom Tree out of the book, and where uxedo Mask actually CAN fight.

Ranma: Yeah, right.

"Jackie": Ranma, behave yourself.

* * *

**Earth-2: On this Earth, the Sailor Scouts faced the Doom Tree, but the encounter with Saffron never occurred.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: Well, the Senshi have more experience due to all those Youma, but this Ranma never fought Herb, Saffron, or any of the big foes past when he reunited with his mother Nodoka, so that'll be trouble.

* * *

**Earth-3: The Sailor Scouts and Nerima Wrecking Crew as "villains".**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: Crud, I HATE mirror universes. This'll be a bad case of "stop hitting yourself."

Ranma: You said it, brother.

"Jackie": I don't know about that.

Ranma: That's because YOUR evil counterpart happens to LIKE bondage...like YOU do.

"Jackie": Hater.

The Doctor: Ranma, do you mind?

Dr. Tempo: Moving on…

* * *

**Earth-4: An Earth where the Sailor Scouts are Americans, and where Sailors Uranus and Neptune are cousins.**

**Earth-5: Naru Osaka as Sailor Moon; Tendo sisters go on to the 10-year training journey instead of Ranma.**

* * *

"Jackie": Wow, talk about a topsy turvy world that I am SURE that my crew back on MY Earth would hate.

Ranma: And can you believe I didn't get a chance to go on that training journey? I do wonder who got the male curse though…probably Akane.

Ryouga Koopa: Don't say anything bad!

Ranma: Mind your own business, shell-head.

RK: Why you-!"

Dr. Tempo: Settle down. Moving on…

* * *

**Earth-6: The world where the Time Lord, known as The Master, takes over the world before being stopped by the Doctor and his allies Martha Rose and others.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: No doubt Requiem would ally with the Master.

The Doctor: Doubtful. The Time Lords do not like any competition, particularly those likes the Master. Besides, we have him locked away in my TARDIS.

Dr. Tempo: I see…

Donna: Wait, doesn't he look like Prime Minister Harold Saxon?

The Doctor: Move on, please.

Dr. Tempo: Right…

* * *

**Earth-7: A world where Ranma and Usagi returned to the Modern Era, instead of the past, to fight the renegade Time Cop named Captain Braxton .**

* * *

Lewiett: Hmm…Braxton would make an ally for Requiem, but having to encounter versions of our guests that are nearly as strong as the Prime versions may be too much for Requiem to consider.

"Jackie": Doubtful, since he found peace…and I'll just leave it at that.

* * *

**Earth-8: Queen Beryl defeats Sailor Moon at "D Point"; Saffron defeats Ranma Saotome at Jusendo.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: I hate it when the bad guys win.

Ranma: I hate it when I don't win.

"Jackie": And I do?

* * *

**Earth-9: A world where Usagi, the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Scouts, Ranma, the Nerima Wrecking Crew and everything else in "canon" do not exist; called the "Blind Spot Universe" by the Sailor Pluto(s).**

* * *

Tempo: No doubt this is where Requiem'd prepare for his war...

* * *

**Earth-10: Axis Powers win WW2, resulting in Imperial Japanese versions of Ranma and Usagi.**

* * *

Shade: Well...one thing we'll get to do a lot of there...

Tempo: Killing Nazis. I HATE Nazis.

Symphony: Who doesn't?

Donna (while looking at Ranma): YOU were a Nazi?

Ranma: No, I wasn't. Were you a b-?

"Jackie": Just move on, Dr. Tempo.

Dr. Tempo: Right.

* * *

**Earth-11: Gender-reversal; Usagino Tsukino becomes The Moon Knight; Ranko Saotome returns from a ten-year training journey with a boy curse.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: Definitely a Rule 63 in full effect here, folks. That means there's ALWAYS pictures of characters gender-bent on the Internet...and this world's the poster child!

Ranma: I hate that world. Bad enough I got a gender-swapping curse…

"Jackie": It's no big deal, Ranma.

Ranma: It is to ME.

* * *

**Earth-12: Usagi and Ranma's story takes place during the original series of "Star Trek"**

* * *

Lewiett: This is the first example of the major difference of a world being the time period in which the adventures of Ranma and Usagi take place.

The Doctor: This situation occurs if the timeline is "born" earlier than plan. Generally speaking, the people that exist in that timeline are merely incidentally to how the events unfold.

Dr. Tempo: Interesting. I'll have to look into that for further study.

* * *

**Earth-13: Miroku version of the Sailor Scouts (called the "Sexy Scouts") and the Nerima Wrecking Crew, after the Overfiend and other dark forces take over the Earth.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: Ya know...If I have someone who needs to get executed. I can send them here. At least they'll go out happy! Joking...

Symphony: For once, love, you HAVE a point.

Ranma: I'm just glad that we've taken care of that place, with our alliance with my doppelganger.

Donna: I STILL can't believe I became a tart on that world.

Ranma (grinning): Why is it hard to believe, Donna? For you, all you need is a two-hour seminar.

Donna: Dead meat, Ranma. DEAD meat…

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Arthur's Note: Following have contributed to this particular chapter: Dr. Tempo, Shritistrang, and Emma Iveli. Basically, any character that is not the Doctor, Ranma, Usagi/Jackie and Donna Noble belongs to the aforementioned authors.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 21**

**

* * *

  
**

Dr. Tempo: Er, let's continue, shall we?

* * *

**Earth-14: An Earth where the deaths of Tuxedo Mask and Akane Tendo, albeit accidentally, results in the birth of an aggressive birth to an aggressive "Princess Sailor Moon" and vengeful Ranma Saotome, forcing the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew to do battle against each other.**

* * *

Lelouch: Civil War.

Ranma: Yeah, we both had to knock some sense into those camps.

"Jackie" (sighing, while holding Ranma's right): Unfortunately. I hated to deal with my counterpart so…thoroughly. I just hope we never have to go through such trauma ourselves.

Ranma: Agreed.

* * *

**Earth-15: The Silver Millennium never fell; Ranma was never cursed.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: Now, Requiem would HATE this world. This'll no doubt be a prime target.

"Jackie": Considering the fact that this Requiem has been hit hard lately, I doubt he would have the resources to pull it off, especially considering the fact that my counterpart is stronger than due to age, especially after defeating Chaos early on.

Dr. Tempo: If you say so…

* * *

**Earth-16: Usagi and Ranma as ordinary people with no special abilities.**

* * *

Lewiett: Requiem tempting these versions of Usagi and Ranma would not be surprising.

Ranma: That WOULD be a problem.

* * *

**Earth-17: The Rifts.**

* * *

Kirby-Shinji: This where Requiem got the interesting tech?

(Everyone looks at Kirby-Shinji.)

Kirby-Shinji: Well, when my mom's reborn as Samus Aran, and Rei is Krystal...

(Everyone else goes "ohh...")

Ranma: Maybe you can talk to your old boss Lord Splynncrth about giving us a heads up on Requiem's activities there, Jax?"

"Jackie": Oh, yeah, like I want to open THAT old wound…

* * *

**Earth-18: Tokugawa era version of Ranma and Usagi.**

**Earth-19: Meiji Restoration era of Ranma and Usagi.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: Normal enough to not be a threat…

* * *

**Earth-20: Two-fisted tales of the Lunar Mask (Usagi), and her side-kick "Pony" (who is the disguised Teen Private Detective Ranma Saotome in girl-form). Set in the world of Pulp.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: Not so much.

Tempo: Ah, Pulp...I love film noir.

* * *

**Earth-21: Ranma and Usagi's story begins right after WW2.**

* * *

Lewiett: Normal.

* * *

**Earth-22: Usagi and Ranma come out of retirement to deal with a more violent and cynical versions of the next generation of the Sailor Scouts and Nerima Wrecking Crew.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: Requiem would LOVE to get this next generation on his side.

The Doctor: I am working on a way to reseal the "borders", so to speak, thereby prevent Requiem from continue his recruitment drive…

* * *

**Earth-23: After "Judgment Day" (the "The Terminator"), the Machines won the war against the humans ("The Matrix").**

* * *

Donna: Been there, done THAT. Bought the t-shirt for a 'quid'.

Tempo: We know that Requiem sent the Maverick Vrius here. Back in my homeworld, the Maverick Virus drove Reploids crazy; Requiem using that virus was a sick, and yet cunning, move. Then there is "Earth-24"-

Lelouch: If I may, Doctor, I may…?

Dr. Tempo: Of course.

Lelouch: Thank you. Being from a version of this timeline, I can comment on this one easily. Here's the timeline…

* * *

_Note: The following is a separate timeline for Earth-24. An attachment to this file will be made for documentation purposes._

**55 BC or 1 a.t.b.**

Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn, who summarily becomes the first member of the Britannian Imperial Family.

**Unknown year - Middle Ages**

Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source. However, in his travels, Marco Polo journeys further into the East, reaching Japan and discovering the nation's large deposit of sakuradite.

**16th Century a.t.b.**

Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers -- Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia -- gain influence and power with this knowledge.

Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother in 1603, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty.

**1770s a.t.b.**

The American Revolution (also known as _Washington's Rebellion_) occurs. The Duke of Britannia bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence.

Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. As a result, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence.

**End of the 18th Century a.t.b.**

The western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, except in Britannia, under the rule of King Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. This leads to the formation of the Euro Universe.

After French revolutionary Napoleon Bonaparte emerges, he wins the _Battle of Trafalgar_, invades Great Britain, and occupies London. The British Isles are conquered from Britannia and become a part of the E.U.

In 1807 a.t.b., Queen Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests her and forces her to abdicate, ending the monarchy. This event becomes known as _The Humiliation of Edinburgh_. However, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World and establish a capital on the east coast of North America.

**1813 a.t.b.**

Elizabeth III nominates her lover, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Queen who loved throughout her stormy life". The Britannian calendar, _Ascension Throne Britannia_ (a.t.b.), is established, with the origin year set to the ascendancy of the first Celtic king.

**1821 a.t.b.**

Napoleon Bonaparte dies on his way back to France, after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo; although it was never proven, it is rumored that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her last words included the famous line, "I do not forget slights to my honour."

**1945 a.t.b**

Japan loses a major war, embracing democracy as a result (Mamoru Iwasa, _Code Geass Stage-0-Entrance Light Novel, _p.120-121).

**1984 a.t.b. **

1st Prince Odysseus eu Britannia is born.

**1986 a.t.b.**

1st Princess Guinevere su Britannia is born.

**1990 a.t.b.**

2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia is born.

**1991 a.t.b. **

2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia is born.

**1994 a.t.b. **

3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia is born.

**1998 a.t.b.**

The 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown, and Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne. Charles also marries Marianne vi Britannia. With C.C they plan to build a weapon to destroy the Gods.

**1999 a.t.b.**

11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is born.

**2002 a.t.b.**

3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia is born.

**2003 a.t.b.**

11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is born.

5th Princess Carline le Britannia is born.

**2009 a.t.b.**

Marianne vi Britannia is killed by unknown assassins; Lelouch vi Britannia, her son, and Nunnally vi Britannia, her daughter, are sent to Japan as political hostage.

**2010 a.t.b**

After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Britannia and became Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and EU's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia -- an event referred to as the _Oriental Incident_. Both Chinese Federation and EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations.

**August 10th, 2010 a.t.b**

The Second Pacific War erupts; the one-month war results in the conquering of Japan by Britannia. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Britannia, renamed Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens".

**2017 a.t.b.**

Viceroy and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia is killed by Zero.

Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia is appointed Viceroy of Area 11, naming Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia as sub-viceroy. Cornelia immediately begins her campaign to bring Zero to justice.

Zero forms the Order of the Black Knights. Its membership expands with each victory. All attempts to destroy the Black Knights end in failure.

Using her power, Euphemia li Britannia tries to create a Special Administrative Zone of Japan.[1] It is "revealed" to be a ploy to massacre the Elevens, and she is killed by Zero.

The Black Rebellion breaks out. The Black Knights ignite riots across the country as they continue to push towards the Area 11 Viceroy Palace. The rebellion is eventually pushed back and crushed, with most of the Black Knights killed or captured. Area 11 is demoted to a correctional sub-area.

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Arthur's Note: Following have contributed to this particular chapter: Dr. Tempo, Shritistrang, and Emma Iveli. Basically, any character that is not the Doctor, Ranma, Usagi/Jackie and Donna Noble belongs to the aforementioned authors.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 22**

**

* * *

  
**

_Note: Lelouch continues his presentation, with the emphasis on the timeline._

**2018 a.t.b.**

Within the Chinese Federation Consulate of Area 11, Zero reappears and redeclares the United States of Japan.

Princess Nunnally vi Britannia becomes Viceroy of Area 11, and reestablishes the Special Administration Zone of Japan. Zero gives his support on the condition that he be exiled. Zero, along with over a million of his supporters dressed like him, are exiled from Area 11 and seek asylum in the Chinese Federation.

Li Xingke and Zero disrupt the arranged wedding between First Prince Odysseus U Britannia and Empress Tianzi of the Chinese Federation.

The High Eunuchs are summarily executed for lèse majesté against the Empress. An alliance between the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation is forged.

After the fragmentation of the Chinese Federation, Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia prepares to annex many of its territories through a combination of diplomatic means, which results in failure.

Ratification of United Federation of Nations is completed, with the Order of the Black Knights to serve as its chief military branch. Its first resolution is to take action against the occupying Britannian forces in Japan, which leads to a declaration of war between the U.F.N. and the Holy Britannian Empire.

The U.F.N. initiates the Second Battle of Tokyo to reclaim Area 11. The first use of F.L.E.I.J.A. by the Britannians results in massive damages to the concession area of the Tokyo Settlement.

Zero is reported to be killed during the Second Battle of Tokyo. However, there are rumors that this is falsified information for reasons unknown. In light of the alleged death of Zero, a truce is negotiated between U.F.N. and Britannia, with a peace treaty being drafted. The treaty results in the neutrality of Japan.

A coup d'etat is enacted by Second Prince Schneizel and the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. Meanwhile, Lelouch vi Britannia instigates his own rebellion, forcing his followers to his will with the power of Geass.

Charles zi Britannia is killed by Lelouch, the former 11th Prince.

One month after the Second Battle of Tokyo, Lelouch vi Britannia coronates himself as the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and appoints the title of "Knight of Zero" to Suzaku Kururugi (heretofore the Knight of Seven). With his ascension come many changes in Britannian policies, including the destruction of the Imperial Mausoleum and the abolishment of privileges to nobles. This leads to many attempts of rebellion (one of which is led by the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein), each of them futile against the "Emperor of Justice".

Britannia attempts to join the U.F.N., and negotiation takes place in Japan, now a neutral zone. However, the leaders of the U.F.N. and the Black Knights attempt to convince Emperor Lelouch to lower Britannia's voting rights as a balance for the U.F.N.. The attempt fails, and in response Britannia launches an invasion against Japan, capturing the leadership of the U.F.N.

Schneizel's Toromo Institute drops a FLEIJA bomb on the Britannian capital of Pendragon, from the Aerial Fortress Damocles. This results in the destruction of the capital.

The battle of Mount Fuji begins. Both sides suffer heavy losses, but eventually Emperor Lelouch is able to take control of Damocles and ends the battle, as well as the war between Britannia and the U.F.N., with a display of power from the Damocles.

Two months after the battle, Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia declares himself world leader. During a supervision of executions of the Black Knights and U.F.N. leaders, Zero reappears and assassinates Lelouch to complete the Zero Requiem.

Nunnally vi Britannia succeeds her elder brother as the 100th Empress of Britannia and begins to work in cooperation with the U.F.N. to achieve peace.

* * *

Dr. Tempo: That was a lot...

Lelouch: Figured explantions were in order.

The Doctor: That world will definitely be visited when this crisis is over.

* * *

**Earth-25: Roman Empire era Ranma and Usagi Prime.**

* * *

"Jackie": Pretty fun time, actually.

Ranma: You should KNOW.

* * *

**Earth-26: Cartoon animal versions of Ranma and Usagi, as well as the rest of the planet.**

* * *

Pluto the Hedgehog: My Senshi come from a world unified with the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and we're "furries"-

"Jackie": Heeheeheehee…

Ranma: Oh, grow up.

"Jackie": I'm sorry, dear. Heh…

* * *

**Earth-27: A world where Usagi and Ranma died at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, instead of returning home to the past.**

* * *

Lewiett: We can confirm that Androids 17 and 18 who attacked you, Usagi, came from here.

"Jackie": Um, yeah, I know. But thanks anyway…

* * *

**Earth-28: The world of the Magisterium, where souls are outside of the body in the form of daemons, and where Usagi enforces its rules while Ranma fights it (while protecting his daughter and her Golden Compass).**

**Earth-29: Middle Earth versions of Ranma and Usagi.**

**Earth-30: The Soviets invade Japan before the U.S. could, resulting in communist versions of Ranma and Usagi.**

* * *

Ranma: Pretty normal here.

Dr. Tempo: I hate Communists nearly as much as I hate Nazis. So does Requiem. He hates their ideals.

"Jackie": Where we come from, we believe in the right of self-determination. I don't have any problem with my counterpart being politburo, so to speak.

* * *

**Earth-31: Sailor Moon becomes an agent of the state, while Ranma becomes an anarchist.**

* * *

Symphony: Requiem is considered an anarchist. He'd no doubt ally with this Ranma.

* * *

**Earth-32: Role reversal; Usagi Saotome returns home from a ten-year training journey with a boy-curse, Ranma Tsukino finds an enchanted black piglet to become The Moon Knight.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: I just love role reversals! I bet Requiem would want to recruit this Usagi and kill this Ranma.

Ranma: What's with this guy needing to kill agents of Order anyway?

* * *

**Earth-33: The Mythic Age never ended, resulting the "magic-as-the-norm" (from ancient sorcery to techno-magic) environment in the modern era. At the start of their respective "series", Usagi is an aspiring witch (into charm making), while Ranma is a beginning warlock (elemental magic).**

**Earth-34: Victorian-Era Ranma and Usagi (i.e. Ranma and Usagi start their "careers" in London, England).**

**Earth-35: The Leader (an Incredible Hulk villain) successfully detonates a Gamma-bomb that effects all life on Earth. Now, Ranma, Usagi and everyone else are Gamma-enhanced beings.**

* * *

Hunter Shinji: Oh, crud....

Dr. Tempo: Didn't you run into an Akane Tendo as a Gammazon?

HS: Yeah. She called herself "The Sexy Amazon Hulk-chan".

Ranma: Or "Uncute Green-Eyed Monster Girl".

"Jackie": Oh, yeah. Hulkuruko and Sexy Hulk-chan fought, thinking that you wanted yourself.

Ranma: Yeah, don't remind me.

Dr. Tempo: THAT Hulk-chan is a little too...nympho there. Oh boy…a world FULL of Gamma beings...That'll be interesting.

Ranma: It ain't. Trust me.

* * *

**Earth-36: The Egyptian Empire era version of Ranma and Usagi.**

* * *

Lewiett: Ordinary temporal shift.

Symphony: Wonder if Moses has led the Exodus there yet…

* * *

**Earth-37: Ranma gets crippled during battle, while an attack by the Negaverse kills Usagi's parents causes Usagi to become a relentless vigilante.**

* * *

Lewiett: Expect Requiem to want to heal Ranma,in exchange for servitude.

Dr. Tempo: Luckily, my skills as a doctor helped to restore that Ranma's mobility.

Ranma: Really? Because the Ranma I ran into ended up as some kind of 'Nendo-kata'.

Donna: I'm not familiar with that.

"Jackie": You've seen the movie, "Invasion of the Body Snatchers"?"

Donna: Yes…

"Jackie": Basically, they are long-lived alien squids that possess psionic abilities that give them the ability to achieve "Unity", or a singular consciousness. They are all-female, and they reproduce asexually, although they can mate with other females by growing phalluses to impregnate each other. On occasion, they can merge with another species, male or female, in a process called 'Crossing Over'. The result is a hybrid female with the same traits, like having a long life spans and psionic abilities.

Donna: You don't sound like you care for them.

"Jackie": I simply believe that getting rid of males is a self-serving process, that's all. Plus, I hate their holier-than-thou attitudes.

Ranma: In other words, Jax would miss the male company, if such a thing took place.

"Jackie": Precisely.

Dr. Tempo: Er, well, no in this case. Moving on…

Lelouch: The next two worlds are basically similar to your roles in the Justice League and Avengers, guests, only Earth-38 only has the Justice League, and Earth-39 the Avengers. Anything involving those groups, and their allies and enemies, that you're involved in, has been seen in those respective worlds.

* * *

**Earth-40: Ranma and Usagi's stories take place during WW2.**

* * *

Shade: More Nazis!

Dr. Tempo: And everyone loves killing Nazis! That's why WW2 games are so popular…ones in the Pacific front, notwithstanding of course.

* * *

**Earth-41: Legend of Zelda world, with Ranma as the Hero and Usagi as the Princess.**

* * *

Heroine of Time Ukyo: Almost like home...It'll be nice to see this world.

Ranma: Same here. Did know that Usagi was the Zelda of that world?"

HTU: Really?

("Jackie" produces the Triforce of Wisdom as proof.)

HTU: Wow…

* * *

**Earth-42: Kingdom Hearts world.**

* * *

Tempo: Our research indicates when you had to take a trip to Neverland, you ended up on this Earth.

"Jackie": We got lost on the way to Albuquerque.

Dr. Tempo: …

Ranma: It's a joke.

Dr. Tempo: Oh. Moving on…

* * *

**Earth-43: Usagi as a vampire queen of a new "Dark Crystal Tokyo", with Ranma as her consort.**

* * *

The Doctor: Been there, done THAT.

Dr. Tempo: Although I'd give my kingdom for a Belmont to "whip" this world into shape, Requiem DID launch an attack here when his offer of alliance was denied. We were able to take his technology, though, and use it on his army. I also fought and bested Yon.

"Jackie": You should have defeated him, doctor. Otherwise, some of my people amongst the Norse would still be alive.

Dr. Tempo: Of that, I apologize…

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Arthur's Note: Following have contributed to this particular chapter: Dr. Tempo, Shritistrang, and Emma Iveli. Basically, any character that is not the Doctor, Ranma, Usagi/Jackie and Donna Noble belongs to the aforementioned authors.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 23**

**

* * *

  
**

Dr. Tempo: Moving on...

* * *

**Earth-44: A world where machines, not carbon based life forms, evolved into sentient humans, resulting the birth of Android Sailor Moon and Mecha Ranma.**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: I feel at home in this dimension. Requiem would no doubt unleash the Maverick Virus here as well.

* * *

**Earth-45: Colonial Era Ranma and Usagi as American Patriots.**

* * *

Lewiett: This is the 9th example of this strange anomaly concerning these timeline shifts, with the Universe being born earlier or later. In this case, it's later. Although I'm surprised that Ranma and Usagi are American...

"Jackie": Why would you? Ranma and I have the ability to reincarnate. It just so happens that our latest reincarnation is Japanese on our world.

* * *

**Earth-46: European Renaissance Era Ranma and Usagi.**

* * *

Lewiett: Example number 10.

* * *

**Earth-47: Mongolian Horder Era Ranma and Usagi.**

* * *

Lewiett: Example number 11.

* * *

**Earth-48: Earth filled with clones of Ranma (both versions) and Usagi, while "playing" the roles of their counterparts on Earth-0.**

* * *

"Jackie": THAT was the straw that broke the camel's proverbial back, where Requiem is concerned.

Symphony: Requiem probably mistook the intel here for the fact that there were versions of all of Usagi and Ranma's facets, not that EVERYONE looked like Usagi or Ranma. Big mistake.

* * *

**Earth-49: This Earth has been renamed "Femizonia", is dominated by super-Amazons known as "Femizons". As a result, Usagi and Ranma-onna are aggressive warrior women who seek to dominate the males that have survived the gender purge.**

* * *

Ranma (frowning): Ugh.

Dr. Tempo: Another world I'd love to see. If I wanted to get my ass kicked by Symphony here.

* * *

**Earth-50: Cyberpunk/goth version of Ranma and Usagi, while in the era known as "The Age of Steel".**

* * *

Dr. Tempo: I was the one who realized what had killed this world's Usagi.

"Jackie": Well, luckily I rebooted her cybernetics and performed a flesh-patch before her body started to decay.

Dr. Tempo: I would like to know more about your work on her, for further research.

"Jackie": No problem...

* * *

**Earth-51: An Earth ruled by anthropomorphic animals, where there are only two humans left: Usagi, the so-called "One-Maiden Army Corp" ("OMAC"), and Ranma, the Last Boy on Earth.**

* * *

Amelia: I'll handle this world. I've infiltrated it already, and I'm considered the animal side's greatest warrior. Let me show why-

Ranma: That's okay. From what I've seen around here this past week, I believe your organization will be able to handle things.

Amelia: Awwww…

Dr. Tempo (restoring the lights in the conference): And there you have it. I would like to form a partnership of sorts by pooling our resources.

The Doctor: I think we can manage that. But, I don't do 'group travel'.

Dr. Tempo: No problem here. We can rally our allies.

"Jackie": The allow me to get you in touch with the 'Captain Britain Corps'. They are good for these sorts of things.

Dr. Tempo: I would like that. Well, if nothing else, I would like to table this matter for later.

Ranma: Great, I can go for some eats right about now-

* * *

End Transcript.

* * *

Twenty-eight weeks ago…

Taimu and Usagi are enjoying some ice cream bars.

"So…mind telling more about yourself, Taimu-san?" Usagi asked over bites

"Well, I was born on a world called Lost Jerusalem...a future Earth," Taimu replied, as he ate his bar. "I lived there under my sensei, Jin, after I fell into a deep sleep for millenia and awoke to see the Earth changed. I soon met KOS-MOS and chaos, two heroes who were fighting the threat known as the Gnosis. They sensed immense potential in me, and I joined them in their journey. Our quest ended when we stopped the one controlling the Gnosis, Dimitri, from opening the Gates of Time."

Pause.

"During that battle, learned to do this," Taimu said, as he summons his Kronus Key. "When this first appeared to me, it was proof that I was the "Savior of Chronos", the one Pluto who could travel through time and truly be able to change timelines. With KOS-MOS and chaos alongside me, we traveled thorough time, stopped the Gnosis King, Lucifer, and changed my world's fate, basically destroying the timeline I knew. Thankfully, I had it arranged so those close to my friends would be taken out of that timeline."

Taimu puts away the key.

"Ever since then, I've worked for the Council of Chronos, the group of all gathered Plutos, as the one to help keep the Plutos in line. My greatest feat, without a doubt, was slaying Requiem's predecessor as the Chaos Force. That Chaos Force had consumed one of the timelines like it was a feeding ground. Ultimately, I changed that timeline's fate, and tossed him into the one he had made as it was destroyed, eradicating HIM in the process. Before, only one of the Serenity line had been able to permanently destroy a Chaos Force. Now, Requiem won't make that mistake, that's for sure."

"Okay, so what is Requiem's story?" Usagi asked, as she turns towards Dr. Tempo, who was speaking via holographic telecast. With the TARDIS off on its mission, Dr. Tempo wanted to make sure that at least one of the Usagi(s) was briefed. And since Taimu was with one of the them…

"Requiem is the seventh version of what is known as the Chaos Force, a being that challenges the beings of Order throughout all the millions of universes that exist," Dr. Tempo said. "Once, he was my commander. In my PMC, Orchestra, he was a noble and brave leader. One day, I found the owner of the Biometals on death's door. Entrusted with them, I became a mighty warrior. Requiem soon realized that the world he knew, one of conflict, would fade; it broke him. When I first tested Model-O, Requiem had arranged it to go insane, causing me to destroy all my friends. Thinking it had been my hubris, I wandered the multiverse for ten years; Taimu helped my tortured soul. Meanwhile, Requiem learned of the Chaos Force, and decided it was his fate to become the Chaos Force. He had intended originally to just take the power from the currently existing Chaos Force, but Taimu, on one of his missions, tossed the Sixth Chaos Force into a collapsing timeline, utterly destroying him."

Pause.

"Before that, only those of the Serenity bloodline had been able to destroy the Chaos Force. Requiem soon made his move; when I had learned the truth, he attacked the world I was in. It was a elaborate diversion. He found that dimension's version of Galaxia, and inside a human body, he killed that Galaxia, and preformed the accursed ritual that made him the Seventh Chaos Force. I decided to reform Orchestra. Only this time, it would be a group of inter-dimensional warriors dedicated to keeping peace between the worlds…kinda like a Special Ops team."

"Bummer," Usagi said.

"Requiem believes a world where only the strong survive is the most ideal. He could be considered a follower of anarchy. He has gained immense power by consuming souls, and absorbing their power and knowledge into his own. When Requiem became the Chaos Force, it was foreseen that only the strongest of all known Serenitys would be the one to destroy him by seperating Chaos from his soul.

Pause.

"You, Usagi. You are the one he was waited decades to fight. Time and again, Orchestra has been there to halt his chaotic plans, usually having the natives of the dimensions he was in help us in the fight. Requiem has always been revived after his physical form was destroyed though. We could never predict where he'd be revived next. When we learned that he'd been revived in this corner of the Multi-verse, we knew that the Requiem Wars are nearing their end. Everything he has done is to prepare for the showdown of fate. Either you win, and he is gone forever, or he wins…and Chaos will consume all worlds. As there will be no one to permanently destroy him."

Pause.

"And I must add that because his energy in so uncontrollable, he needed to have a large number of bodies in order to contain his essence. I'm sorry to say this, but the body he has chosen is a clone body of your husband Ranma Saotome," Dr. Tempo said.

"But why didn't you say this when my other self and Ranma met you?" Usagi asked.

"Because this is something that you and only you must deal with. Miss San had been preparing your husband to be Requiem's vessel, since cloning complete bodies properly would be time consuming. Besides, I didn't want to risk Requiem getting a stronger body."

"Well, thanks," Usagi said. "So, what's next?"

"I'm working on containing Requiem. For now, do not do anything sudden. Requiem is not a predictable force."

"Then again, neither am I."

Twenty-seven weeks ago…

Ranma was restless, as his thoughts churned like a tsunami.

Ranma…

"Uhhhhh," Ranma groaned, as he tossed and turned.

Ranma…

"No," Ranma said in his sleep. "Get away from me…"

RANMA!

"Ah!" Ranma yelled, as he bolts up from his bed. He looked around his bedroom.

"Aw, man…"

Usagi woke up from Ranma's scream. She turns to look at her husband.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Usagi said, as she sits up in their shared bed.

Ranma turns to look at his wife, before looking away.

"Nothing," Ranma said, as he rubs his face.

"No, something IS bothering you," Usagi replied. "And it is San, isn't?"

"…"

"Alright, meet me in 'Holodeck One' on the 'Ranusagi'," Usagi said, as she twitched her nose.

Tika-tika!

TING!

And Usagi disappears.

It must be noted that as a sorcerer, Usagi is a meta-mystic user, if she even bothers to use magic at all. This includes witchcraft and warlock magic, stemming from learning at the feet of a practitioner of European Wiccanism from Madam Endora Fleur-de-Lis, who comes from a line of magic users who were born to magic called "Pure Bloods" (i.e. genus: "homo magi"). That's how Usagi was able to acquire the services of long time friend and family physician Dr. Bombay…

"Man, I don't need this right now," Ranma groused, as he rolls out of bed…

A short time later…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she placed a strand of San's hair in a device that looked like a high-power microscope.

CLICK!

"We're set."

"What is this again?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"The problem is that you never had a chance to confront San, and that's bothering you," Usagi said. "So, we are going to recreate her, so that you have a chance to say your piece."

"What do you mean…recreate her?"

"Well, after you went after Taimu, she and I had words. She then tried to kill me by turning her body into a 'weapon of mass destruction', thinking that she could kill me. She thought wrong, which resulted in me reconfiguring her body into another species. Sentient, but harmless…"

Usagi turns towards the heavens.

"She should be hatching any time now."

"We're going to talk about what we do with the subdued later," Ranma said, as he sat down in a holographic chair. "In the mean time, let's do this."

"Right," Usagi said, as she activates the holo-emitter that translated San's DNA into a usable form.

SHOOM…

Miss San looks about the room. The last thing she remembered was confronting-

"YOU!" San said, as she backs up upon seeing Usagi standing there. She attempted to cast a psychokinetic bolt at Usagi, but nothing happened.

"What-?"

"One, you aren't real; you are a hologram, and, two, the real you is no more," Usagi said. "Considering what you tried to do to MY husband, I ought to-"

"Usagi, enough," Ranma said, as he held up his hand. "We're doing this to get answers."

"Why should I?" San said with a sneer, as she realized the truth of Usagi's words. "You defeated me…probably killed me, too."

"Actually, I didn't," Usagi replied, as she sat down next to her husband. "I'm not that cruel."

"Fine, so, what do you want?" San said. "To gloat?"

"I want to know everything about you, and who you are working for," Ranma said evenly.

"Why should I?" San said. "You can just extract the information from me."

"I'm not going to do that in memory of the illusion we once shared," Ranma said. "Your DNA contains the memories and knowledge that you once had in life, thanks to a process called 'racial memory imprinting', found on the mitochondria. A technique created by the Bene Tleilaxu order will allow us to tap into those memories. In your particular case, that process has been perfected enough to allow this holodeck to recreate you as a hologram with full memories."

Pause.

"So, San, tell us what we need to know about Requiem."

"And if I don't?" San countered.

"Then you will remain here alive," Usagi said. "However, I will utilize a hyperbolic program that will speed up time…in relations to you, my dear. You will continue to age, and age, and age, withering away, but still very much alive."

"But I'm not real! You said so yourselves!"

"Will it matter, if you feel the effects?" Ranma said. "And do you think your bosses will care about you?"

"Help us, I will give you your piece, where you can live out your life in your own virtual world," Usagi said, as she presents a cube-like electronic box. "This will enable you to live out your life, albeit separate from the real world."

San looks at the box, thinking that she didn't have much to lose…

"Fine," San said, as she sits down in a seat near her. "What do you want to know…?"

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Arthur's Note: Following have contributed to this particular chapter: Dr. Tempo, Shritistrang, and/or Emma Iveli. Basically, any character that is not the Doctor, Ranma, Usagi/Jackie and Donna Noble belongs to the aforementioned authors.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 24**

**

* * *

  
**

Twenty-six weeks ago…

Lord Rei, the central personality of the entity known as "Requiem", tapped his pen on his desk in a darken office.

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP…

He was thinking about what has transpired since he had arrived on this world.

First, Mr. Yon, who was laying the groundwork to take on the Moon Princess, was killed in battle against "Thordis". Later, it would be learned that the Norse goddess of thunder was indeed an aspect his foe. This has forced Requiem to re-evaluate their operations, setting the timetable back, since he/they do not know where the actual Moon Princess is, and not some clone or android duplicate.

Next, Miss San, who was charged with the task of seducing the Moon Princess' husband, Ranma Saotome, mysteriously disappears. So far, none of the probes Requiem has initiated have yielded any results, and this includes Rei's telepathic link. What IS known is the fact that for the past two weeks, safe houses and hidden compounds belonging to Requiem have either been exposed or destroyed. Making matters worse, the Moon Princess now has a bodyguard. Still, thanks to his friend Soma Cruz's timely arrival, he might be able to salvage his personal mission: the death of the Moon Princess…

Right now, General Ni and Dr. Ichi were working on a plan to take the fight directly to the Moon Princess, and, for once, achieve some victories.

At least, that was the intention.

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP…

"You really shouldn't be doing that," Soma Cruz said, as he looked up from his magazine.

Rei stops tapping his pen, and turns towards his old friend.

"If you have anything to contribute, I would like hear it," Rei said coolly.

"Well, the problem is that you picked the wrong time to take on THIS version of the Moon Princess," Soma Cruz said, as he sets down his magazine, and takes up a cigarette in hand. He then snaps his fingers to produce a small flame, so that he could light up his cigarette.

"Elaborate."

"You see, old friend, the Moon Princess has been in a constant state of virtual warfare for YEARS, with a spike in tension during the last few years," Soma said. "Plus, word on the street has indicated that she is preparing for several conflicts that are 'scheduled' to occur throughout the year."

Pause.

"So the Moon Princess is on high alert. And now that she knows of your presence, no doubt she is preparing for you."

"Great, just great," Rei said, as he tosses away the pen, only to be caught by Soma.

KTCH!

"Well, it is certainly an inconvenience," Soma said, as he sets the pen down.

"Do you have any recommendations? I would go after the Moon Princess myself right now, but I am no where near the power-levels to take her on."

"Actually, I do," Soma said. "Instead of going after the Moon Princess ourselves, why not 'team-up' with her enemies? I'm sure a few of her rogues gallery would LOVE to have your help."

"Hmmm…"

"Look, I KNOW you want the satisfaction of having a clean kill, but at the very least, you would increase the tension against her. And if you happen to have a chance to go after her yourself, your chances of success will be that much greater."

"You might have a point," Rei said. "Make it so."

"By Your Command," Soma said with a smile.

Rei gives Soma a quizzical look.

"Sorry. I picked that up from a fascinating television show recently…"

Meanwhile, Usagi was working out with Taimu, as his trainer.

"Alright, push it!" Taimu yelled. "Finish it up!"

"Urgh!" Usagi said, as she lifts the weight that was on her back. Her muscles bulged, as she lifted 100,000 tons on her back…

"Lift…or some woman will get Ranma before you do!"

"Yah!" Usagi said, as she moves the weight overhead. The weight was so heavy an massive, that safety pylons were installed, so that the support can catch it upon release.

CLANG!

"Good job," Taimu said, as he noted this leg of Usagi's workout as "complete".

"Whew, thanks," Usagi said, as she wiped. She then shrank her body from seven feet, muscular frame down to a slimmer, leaner, body that was six feet tall. At this level, Usagi possess super-human strength (i.e. can lift 100 tons), super-human speed (can run, stamina (i.e. survive the vacuum of space), endurance (i.e. invulnerability), agility (i.e. near-prescience reaction, and extreme flexibility), and super-senses. Technically, Usagi could increase her female muscle growth to proportions similar to the Hulk if need be, and therefore increase her physical prowess even further. But regardless of the size, the Moon Princess made sure she kept her awesome curves.

"Alright, let's do some stretches for our cool-down," Taimu said, as he steps back.

"Got it," Usagi said, as she stepped away from the machine. She then patted her abdominal muscles.

"Now that is being lean."

"Okay, begin," Taimu said.

"Alright," Usagi said, as she began to stretch and bend, and stretch and bend until she bends over…like a classic contortionist.

"How's that?" Usagi said with a wink and a smile. "I learned THAT trick while volunteering for 'Cirque du Soliei', when I spent summer in Montreal, Canada, back in the 1980s…"

Usagi was, in fact, a part of a special taskforce investigating the actions of the Canadian Government's "Department H" agency. Department H, like the American government's "Cadmus Project", traffics in the development of "super-soldiers". In fact, it was Department H than advanced the "Weapon Plus Project" to its tenth stage of development, a stage that is commonly known in certain governmental circles as "Weapon X". This program, the same one that created the legendary superhero "Captain American", and others like him, was designed for the express purpose of defending humanity against rogue metahuman elements, whether they be mutant, magi or monster. Although there has always been a need to create an army of enhanced human soldiers, it wasn't until several events, caused by supernatural forces, in the 19th century that Usagi, with the blessing of Queen Victoria of the British Empire, the then-head of the newly-established Technocratic Union, that the project in earnest, although it was through the American government that the project proved to be a limited success. The Weapon X Program was the first to enhance mutants (i.e. humanoids born to radical powers) into living military weapons, like the well-known mutant paladin known as "Wolverine". Weapon Plus still exists in one fashion or another, although the Technocracy has increased its oversight of the program, particularly the construct known as "The World", where an army of hybrid clones of Sailor Moon and the telepathic/diamond skinned White Witch, called "Stepford Cuckoos" (aka "The Thousand-in-One", aka "Weapon XIV") had been kept, until very recently, in stasis…among other "experiments".

And the working vacation at Cirque du Soliei was the perfect cover for Usagi, while she investigated Department H for certain activities of a malfeasant nature…

"A little extreme, but doable," Taimu said. "I must say that your physical tests are coming along nicely."

"Well, I wasn't always like this," Usagi said, as she righted herself. "In fact, I was a bit clumsy."

"You don't say…"

Twenty-five weeks ago…

_The following is an excerpt taken from a transcript of a dinner between the Moon Princess and the Sun Prince and "Dr. Tempo" at the "Café Americana" restaurant, owned by the Rantsu clan, located in the Juuban Park (Tokyo, Japan). This transcript was recorded by an agent of the "Requiem" entity, and was subsequently acquired by the Rantsu Foundation shortly after the destruction of the Lily Financial Group building circa Stardate: [-28] 03255.00. Further details of the "Requiem Event" can be obtained after the next end-of-the year meeting of the Inner Circle (i.e. "The Illuminati") of the Technocratic Union. –Dr. Serena Mondskinder (aka "The Lady-in-White"), primus of the New World Order._

(Mr. and Mrs. Saotome are having desert, after having a meal, courtesy of Dr. Tempo.)

Dr. Tempo: This is a nice place you have.

Ranma: Thanks. We had it in the family for a long time. In fact, we donated the park itself to the city shortly after the war.

Usagi: It's all a part of giving back to the community, of course.

Dr. Tempo: Of course. And I'm glad that my associate Taimu being by your side is working out.

Usagi: Well, I don't mind.

Pause.

Usagi: Ranma, might.

Ranma: Hey, I am NOT the jealous type.

Usagi (smiling): Well, then I guess I didn't see steam coming out of your nose and ears, when you walked in on Taimu helping me stretch?

Ranma: Humph. Like I would be jealous of anyone.

Usagi (while giggling, as she turns to face Dr. Tempo): So, what kinds of adventures have you had, doctor? Ranma and I have been doing all the talking, you know.

Dr. Tempo: Well, there is one dimension dear to my heart. In that dimension, a revived Jadeite destroyed Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity did what her mother had done. But, get this, She made sure the reborn Senshi were born as males!

Usagi: Interesting.

Dr. Tempo: I know, weird, eh?

Ranma: So, what is your Reality like? I know you mentioned that you came to this one, by going after Requiem and all…

Dr. Tempo: Well, there exists 7 Worlds, all in perfect Balance with each other. They are Crystal Tokyo, World of Pokemon, World of the Mamodo Battle, World of Pirates, World Chaos, World of Ninjas and the Mamodo World. Each world is unique, but it should be pointed out that Crystal Tokyo is dead. Still, parts of it live on in the reincarnated Sailor Senshi that managed to escape to the other worlds. It is these male senshi that were reborn as children of destiny in these other worlds.

Usagi: Explain.

Dr. Tempo: The leader is Ash Ketchum. He is from the world of Pokemon, a top Pokemon trainer, and is Neo Sailor Moon. Kiyo Takamine is from the World of the Mamodo Battle, is a Mamodo Book Keeper to Zatch Bell the son of the king of the Mamodo who wants to be a kind king, he is Sailor Mercury the Senshi of Water and Ice. Monkey D. Luffy is from the world of Pirates, he's a rubber man pirate captain who's planning to be come the king of the Pirates, he is also Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Fire. Ranma Satome is from the World of Chaos, he's a cursed Martial Artist destined to change into a girl whenever splashed with cold water, he's Sailor Jupiter the Senshi of Lighting and Wood.

Ranma: WHY is it that I seem to get a girl-curse in these other realities?

Usagi: Because you're sexy in either genders?  
Ranma: I'm not even going to dignify a response to that question…

Dr. Tempo: And then there is Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, from the World of Nina. He's a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leave who dreams of following in his father's foot steps of becoming Hokage, he's Sailor Venus the Senshi of Love. Gary Oak is from the World of Pokemon, he's a researcher and Ash's former rival. He's also Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of destruction. Hatake Kakashi is from the World of Ninjas, he's one of the top ninjas of the village Hidden in the Leaves, and he is Sailor Uranus the Senshi of the Sky. Portgas D. Ace is from the World of Pirates, and he's member of the White Beard Crew and Luffy's older brother and possesses fire-based powers. He is Sailor Neptune the Senshi of the Sea.

Ranma: I know Portgas. But, he should have been the senshi of fire.

Usagi: I agree. It's too top-heavy power wise in the fire department.

Dr. Tempo: And then there is Uchiha Sasuke is from the World of Ninjas. He's a last true member of the Uchiha Clan and a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and he's also Sailor Pallas, the Senshi of Ice and Snow.

Roronoa Zoro is from the World of Pirates. He's Luffy's first mate and man who plans to become the World Greatest Swordsman; he's also Sailor Juno, the Senshi of Lighting. Eido McLovin is from the World of the Mamodo Battle; he's the bookkeeper Hyde a Wind Mamodo and is also a bit of a pervert. He's Sailor Vesta, the Senshi of Fire and Metal. Ryoga Hibiki is from the World of Chaos, he's curse with both turning into a pig when splashed with Cold Water, and a lack of misdirection. He's Sailor Ceres, the Senshi of Flowers.

Ranma: Ha! Ryouga would look horrible in a fuku…

Dr. Tempo: Oh it should be mentioned in order to turn into the Senshi they turn into girls…yeah…

Ranma: Well, on this world, my Ryouga, Sasuke do turn into girls, thanks to an accident involving my curse.

Dr. Tempo: Really?

Usagi: Yes.

Dr. Tempo: I see. At any rate, these habitual cross dressers aren't the only Senshi… there's two girls.

Usagi: Who?"

Dr. Tempo: Well, Setsuna Meioh is the only surviving Sailor Senshi from Crystal Tokyo. She's Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time. She lives in the World of the Mamodo Battle.

Kousagi Tendo is the duel reincarnation of the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She's also Sailor Cosmos Moon, whom will one day become the most powerful (probably) she lives in the world of Chaos.

Usagi: How is that possible?

Dr. Tempo: I do not know, but the souls of the King and Queen merged in an attempt to stop Chaos. What happened next was the birth of a child.

Usagi: Interesting. So how did you get involved in all this?

Dr. Tempo: Well, my first interaction involved an alternate timeline, where the current evil, Princess Prism, had agreed to the ritual that could revive Requiem. Requiem quickly slew Prism, and revived many past evils. I quickly acted; Snow Country had been engulfed in snow again, and that's where I met the Inner Senshi. After a misunderstanding and a battle, I allied with the Senshi to stop Requiem. Requiem soon kidnapped the Senshi, englufing them in their own dreams in an attempt to figure out how to replicate their powers. We managed to free the Senshi, but an ally had ended up with a critical sickness. The Senshi dispersed to gather the ingredients to save him. Along the way, the teams met the Senshi counterparts Requiem had attempted to make by combining the data he'd acquired; after that, Requiem tried to prevent the Senshi's reincarnation, leading to them reliving their past lives Quantum Leap-style. The stopping of Requiem's plan forced him to reveal his castle for the last battle; Requiem was beaten, but not before declaring that he'd not be destroyed forever by a mere weakling of a Serenity.

Usagi: How awful!

Dr. Tempo: Indeed. After Requiem was defeated, I went to the original version of the timeline; in that version, Princess Prism had chosen not to revive Requiem; Taimu'd gone ahead of me. I, under the guise of the clown Hakushi, waged an all-out prank war on Kohona. Boy, THAT was fun. Arashi Kazama eventually confronted me, and we fought; I still have a scar he gave me (points to a scar on his cheek.); after that, I helped the Senshi out; the baddies pulled the old age swap trick you and Chibi-usa experienced on Ash and Kousagi; but due to Kousagi becoming stronger with age, that plan ended up being one that would've backfired. The next trick was one where they made nearly all the Senshi sick; Naruto ended up acting like Minako had at one point, being the nurse; in fact, that brought back bad memories to some of the Senshi.

Ranma: I swear, my son, MY Naruto doesn't behave that way. And if he does, I typically blame his MOTHER.

Usagi: Hey!

Dr. Tempo (chuckling): After that, Taimu and I searched for clues as to what Princess Prism was; after fighting Pein, one of her subordinates told us due to said subordinate being nuts. Anyway, after that, that very subordinate ended up opening a portal to another dimension where Galaxia defeated Sailor Moon; however, the girl Haruhi ended up reviving that world, and 20 new senshi were born to fight Galaxia. Ash, Kakashi, Eido, Ranma, and Zoro ended up cast into that dimension, while Rukia, Haruhi (still surprised that the world didn't collapse from there being two of her in Ranma's dimension), Konata, Yuki, and Tomo came from the other dimension; thankfully, we didn't have to worry about anyone learneding that in the other's dimension, they are fictional characters. Anyway, the two seperated groups did interesting adventures; the genderbending Senshi had some interesting times, ending up with Ranma and Yoruichi fighting each other, with Ranma getting his hide kicked, and a monster that Orochimaru had made out of the DNA of the Senshi attacking; meanwhile, the alternates fought a Hollowed Phage, a Phage made out of a Hollow. After everyone returned to their old worlds, Princess Prism was stopped; another thing of note is that another villain had during this time, caused the Senshi to have their powers given to friends of the Senshi (me and Taimu were busy at the time); of course, that plot failed.

Usagi: So, what happened next?

Dr. Tempo: Shortly after that mess, Galaxia returned, along with the Starlights being reawakened; Star Fighter was Ritchie, an old friend of Ash, Star Healer was Rock Lee, and Star Maker was Mousse. The rest could be for another time. Although, when some of Naruto's male friends insulted the Senshi, I did a little gender bending as Hakushi. CHOJI, of all people, beat me to fix things. That hurt my pride.

Ranma: Hey, I know that kid, and it's always bad to underestimate his type-

_End Transcript._

(Note: Data was corrupted due to damage to memory storage module. Will attempt to use data forensics to extract additional information.)

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

Twenty-four weeks ago…

With everything that is happening, Usagi decided to invite her fellow wives out for a night on the town…much to the consternation of their husband Ranma Saotome.

"Besides," Usagi said, as she is about to leave her home. "You need to keep an eye out on what our enemies while I have fun with the fellow wives."

"Look, are you going to at least have your transponder with you?" Ranma asked. He was glad that his and Usagi's allies had decided to return to whence they came, albeit temporarily, to deal with the bulk of the forces of "He-Who-Will-Remain-Nameless". In fact, Lady Cassandra, Major Jackie, Miss Donna and the Doctor have been taking on the warlords of "He-Who-Remain-Nameless" with great success.

It must be noted that one of Ranma's doppelganger, Other Ranma, had decided to assume the female guise Lady Cassandra, the fused personality of Ranma and a futuristic socialite, in order to avoid confusing the issue of who has the authority to say what at any given time. Besides, Lady Cassandra, who had been living with the British investigative reporter Ms. Sarah Jane Smith, was needed to provide the Doctor her specialty in magic and "diplomacy"…

"Sure," Usagi replied, as she reveals a small, cylindrical object with a switch on one end, and an LED on another. "Anything else…'DAD'?"

"Actually, I do," Ranma said, as he held his young son Kenma in his arms. "Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT do anything that would break the laws of God and men."

"Awww," Usagi said mockingly. "Out go half the activities I had planned for everyone. Well, at least for Miko and I."

"…"

"I'm KIDDING, dear," Usagi said with a grin.

"Okay," Akane said, as she stepped out of the bedroom. "How do I look?"

"As always, fabulous," Ranma said.

"Oh, really?" Akane asked with suspicion. "You're not just SAYING that, are you?"

"No, I am NOT."

"Good, you better not be using that as a pretense to screw around…and I mean that literally."

"Whatever," Ranma said, as he presents Kenma to his mother. "Say goodbye to your mother, kiddo."

"Give Mommy a kiss," Akane said, as she goes up to her son. "Mwah!"

"Heh!" Kenma said gleefully.

"Alright-y," Usagi said to Akane. "We don't want to be late for our reservations."

"Hold your horses, okay?" Akane said with annoyance. "Not everybody has a schedule for inebriation."

"Hey, I got to be me," Usagi said, as Akane waves at Kenma and Ranma while passing Usagi towards the front door.

"Have fun!" Ranma said to Akane. He then turns to Usagi.

"YOU don't have TOO much fun."

"Hater," Usagi said, as she turns to leave. She then glances back at her shared husband.

"And don't wait up," Usagi said with a smile and wink, before leaving the house.

"I REALLY hope that 'wink' is not what I THINK it is…"

Meanwhile, the army known as "The Twos" gets their final order from their boss, General Two.

"Ladies and gentlemen," General Two said. "As you know, our intelligence has indicated that the Moon Princess will be separated from her husband for a night on the town. However, we do not know the capabilities, if any, of these people. Lights."

The lights in the hall dim, and a screen appears. All of the women on the screen were married to Ranma Saotome.

"You are all already familiar with Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, so I will skip over to these other two. Remember, all five are Ranma Saotome's official wives, and thus would have a special repertoire with the Sun Prince…"

Pause.

"Name: Saotome, Akane," Two began to say. "Occupation: Homemaker, and student at the Nekomi Institute of Technology, where she is majoring in 'Design Arts'. Born to the martial arts practitioner Soun Tendo, and to the Time Lady known as 'The Nurse' of the now-defunct Gallifrey. It must be noted that the Nurse has gone under such names as 'Susan Foreman', 'Susan English', 'Larna', most recently, 'Kimiko Tendo'."

Pause.

"As for Akane Tendo, she has inherited her mother Gallifreyan heritage, and is a Time Lord in her own right. In addition to her competency as a 'Time Lady', as "The Mistress", Akane Tendo is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Furthermore, she is a member of the Red Lantern Corps, and the Justice Society of America as the Thanagarian heroine "Hawkgirl", thus making her a formidable opponent. Additional data is available on family composition and outside activities."

CLICK!

"Name: Saotome, Miko. Occupation: Homemaker, and a student at Kyoto's Women University, where she is majoring in the field of Culinary Arts. Miko Saotome is also a shinobi of the Miroku clan, which specializes in 'Inujustus', or 'Sex-Craft'. She is also the heir to the throne of the Shikima, which enables her to summon an army of oni of her own if need be. Lights!"

CLICK!

"We are at a tipping point, men," Two said. "I do not have to remind you what is at stake."

"Maybe there should be a change in leadership?" said a youma. "Maybe THAT is the problem?"

Two's eyes glowed, as he pursed his lips…

BOOM!

The youma explodes.

"Any other questions?" Two asked.

"Um, what is our assignment, sir?" said a nervous youma.

Two's eyes glowed, as he pursed his lips…

BOOM!

"Good question," Two said, dismissively. "We actually we use the resources of one of the Moon Princess' arch-rivals. For now, we will provide material support while said resource is utilized. Other than that, enjoy the evening. Dismissed…"

The nigh wears on as the Saotome Wives enjoyed the night out. Well, some more than others…

"Ya-hoo!" Usagi said, as she clapped her hand, as Miko finishes her karaoke set. The theme at the karaoke bar that night was "Songs of the 1980s". In this capacity, Miko had just sung the Debbie Gibson's "Only in My Dreams" (1987).

"Thanks," Miko said, as she got off the stage. "I haven't sung in years."

"Well, I can always have a back-up singer when I perform at Macross Island in a few months," Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino.

"Naw, motherhood and school take priority."

"Yeah," Minako said with a sigh. "Why can't Ranma impregnate ME?"

"Because, my dear, your lifestyle precludes that," Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino said dismissively. "Me, on the other hand, choose not to, due to the fact that I have yet to…conquer my ambitions."

Minako frowns.

"Am I talking to Rei…or AZULA?" Minako asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Okay, Usagi, you're next," Akane said.

"What song are you going to sing?" Minako asked.

"I will sing…Bobby Brown's 'My Prerogative' (1988)," Usagi said, as she gets on the stage. She programs the karaoke machine. As soon as the music began to play, Usagi began to pop-lock her hips to the tune of the beat. And then, she began to sing…

_Get Busy!  
Everybody's talking all this stuff about me.  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need commission, _

Make my own decisions.  
That's my prerogative.

They say I'm crazy.  
I really don't care.  
That's my prerogative.  
They say I'm nasty.  
But I don't give a damn.  
Getting girls is how I live.  
Some messy questions:  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me.  
I really don't know the deal about her brother.  
Trying hard to make it right.  
Not long ago, before I win this fight, sing-

Chorus:

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
Tell me why I don't need commission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
It's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
I can do just what I feel (it's my prerogative)  
No one can tell me what to do (it's my prerogative)  
'Cause what I'm doing I'm doing for you

Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange relationships really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around

Chorus:

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
Tell me why I don't need commission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
It's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)

I can do what I wanna do (it's my prerogative)  
I can live my life (it's my prerogative)  
And I'm doing it just for you (it's my prerogative)

Tell me, tell me why can't I live my life  
Live my life without all of the things  
That people say oh

Yo, teddy kick it like this  
Oh no no I can do what I wanna do  
Me and you together, together, together, together, together

Chorus:

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
Tell me why I don't need commission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
It's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)

With the end of the set, Usagi twirls into a bow, almost tipping over.

"Ulp!" Usagi said, as she held herself upright. "Sorry about that…"

"WOO-HOO!" Minako yelled in glee, as she clapped her hands.

"Thank you, thank you," Usagi said happily. "I'm here doing karaoke every other Friday night."

"How about just only THIS night?" Rei said with a smirk.

"Hater."

Afterwards, the wives walk back to the Saotome home, singing songs and drinking publicly.

"Hey," Akane said, as she noticed a shadow. "What's that over there?"

Usagi squints her eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about that shadow…

"Hey, I know you!" Usagi said.

"You should," said The Void, as he stepped out into the open. "Remember me?"

"Yeah…Bobby…Bobby…OH! Bobby Reynolds…yeah."

"You know this guy?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, I do," said Usagi. "Bobby drank one of my experimental super-soldier serums that I was synthesizing with a professor who taught at Empire State University. I still don't know why he would do that…"

"Why would you create such a thing?" Minako asked.

"I don't know," Usagi said with a shrug. "Huh."

"Regardless, because of you, I have the power of a god," the Void said. "And, like in myth, the younger gods always slew their forebears."

With that, the Void uses shadow powers to create dark tendrils to impale Usagi…

THWACK!

"What?" the Void said in alarm, as the tendril-spike broke upon impact on Usagi's chest.

"Silly, Bobby," Usagi said, as she tilts her head, as her head immediately clears up. "Why would you think that I wouldn't have taken my own serum?"

As if on cue, Miko summons tentacles from the ground to grab the Void.

GRAB!

"Arrgh!" the Void said, as he was held. He tried to break free, only to find his powers useless.

"My power is based upon the darkness of the human condition, demon," Miko said. "In other words, I am feeding off of your power!"

"No one can contain me!" the Void said, as he summoned a thunderbolt to strike the women. "I am the warlord of 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!'."

THOOM!

However, Rei caught it.

"How quaint," Rei said, as she redirected the attack at the Void, with a spin.

CHOOM!

"Arrrrrgh!" the Void yelled.

"Minako, light this baby up!" Usagi yelled. "Sparkle him!"

"Right," Minako said, as she tapped into her Sailor Scout powers…

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

FWOOSH!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the Void yelled in pain.

"Ranma, you JERK!" Akane said, as she lowers Mallet-sama on top the Void's head. The impact would be registered as a small earthquake in Japan.

THOOM!

The Void, now unconscious, fades into nothing.

"That's that…for now," Usagi said. She then turns towards Akane.

"What's with the 'Ranma, you JERK', comment?"

"Motivation?" Akane offered.

"Ah."

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Addendum: "Dr. Tempo" and "Taimu Kyuusaisha" belongs to Dr. Tempo; everything else belongs to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

Twenty-four weeks ago…

Usagi woke up feeling rested early one morning. After much soul searching, she decided to go after Requiem obliquely, by defeat each and every one of his clients. Some, she had faced before, so it was not like the Moon Princess was about to take on this epic adventure blindly…

She then looked at her husband, who was still in bed asleep.

"Zzzzzzz…"

"Poor thing," Usagi said, as she felt Ranma's broad chest. "You shouldn't be putting up with people like me…"

With a single kiss on Ranma's lips, Usagi rolls out to begin her mission…

CHUNK!

Taimu Kyuusaisha looks up from his morning paper, as he leaned on the front gate's supporting post. He would be helping Usagi defeat these new foes…

"'Morning, Taimu," Usagi said, as she closed the door behind her. "Ready?"

"Ready," Taimu said. "You got the list?"

"Yep," Usagi said, as she tosses to Taimu the list of people, on a data pad, she and Taimu would be going after for the next six months.

KTCH!

Taimu then reads it, and scrolls down the list…

"Huh, you have Lord Rei here, as the last on your list."

"Well, it's not a list you go down numerically, but I want to deal with 'He-Who-Shall-Remain-Nameless' LAST."

"Good point. Where to, boss?" Taimu said, as he slung his pack.

"First stop: Genosha," Usagi said, as she took one last look at her home, before she walks off with Taimu for their destination…"

Twenty-three weeks ago…

The island nation of Genosha, located off of South Africa, was once an island dominated by anti-mutant humans, who treated mutants as second-class citizens. Sailor Cosmos had helped both the Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Men free the mutants. However, instead of allowing equality between mutant and human kind to flourish, Magneto, the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants decided to turn it into a base of operations dedicated toward tacking over the Earth for mutant kind. Now, knowing that Requiem was involved, Sailor Cosmos, Taimu and the X-Men were on hand to deal with this latest plot…

CHOOOM!

Magneto discharged an EMP pulse that was meant to disrupt the nervous systems of his foes.

"Fools!" Magneto said with a roar. "I will not have my dreams to protect all of mutantkind go up in smoke!"

Sailor Cosmos was held at bay. Sure, eventually, she would overcome the attack, but time was of the essence. Magneto was going to use reprogrammed Sentinels (America's answer to the mutant "problem") against humanity. In fact, inside them were canisters of a biological agent, called the Legacy Virus, that will kill anyone without mutant powers…

Meanwhile, Taimu, who hid behind a rock by the mutant hero "Wolverine", turns to his war partner.

"Mr. Howlette, when I give the word, do what you do best," Taimu said, as he prepares to strike with his enhanced Keyblade.

"You do know that Magnus can control the iron in our bodies, right?" Wolverine said with a smirk.

"Not if my body is cloaked in 'bio-metal'," Taimu said. "It's not metal, the properties of the material mimics it."

"Alright," Wolverine said, as he looks over at Magneto, who was still fighting Sailor Cosmos. "Go!"

CHOOM!

Now armored in bio-metal, Taimu charges at a speed that took Wolverine by surprised. However, the attack didn't take Magneto by surprise.

"No!" Magneto said, as he turns to face Taimu, as he lowered his Keyblade onto Magneto's personal EM field shield.

FWAK!

"Lunar Burst!" Taimu called out.

FLASH!

With everyone blinded, Wolverine, with his eyes closed, uses his sense of smell to finish Magneto off.

SLICE!

Sailor Cosmos was the first to recover, since she was immune to prolong exposure to bright light.

"Logan, don't kill him," Sailor Cosmos said, as she goes over to fallen mutant. "It's over…"

"I'll check on the others, then," Logan said, as he walks away.

"I'm surprised you want him to live," Taimu said, as he placed his Keyblade on his right shoulder.

"Death-dealing should be utilize as a last result," Sailor Cosmos said, as she checked for vital signs. "And even if Erik is misguided, at least there are people standing up for mutant kind."

"Humph."

Twenty-three weeks ago…

THACK-THACK-THACK-THACK-THACK-!

Taimu utilizes his "Shuriken Storm" attack to pen the time traveling super-villain, Kang the Conqueror, to the wall of the US Senate chamber. Kang sought to take over the world by killing everyone in Washington, DC. Thankfully, a tip from Dr. Tempo, who wasn't from the 52 Sub-Verses, noticed that Kang was about to make his move temporally. So, Sailor Cosmos, create a fake version of Washington DC, and tricked Kang into coming to that pocket dimension. Since Kang relies too heavily on knowing about the future, he never saw Taimu coming, even after putting Sailor Cosmos into a "Time Lock".

"Arrrgh!" Kang yelled in pain, as he dropped the device that held Sailor Cosmos in place.

"You're dusted, Kang!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she picks up Kang's device.

"So, hero, what do you want to do?" Kang sneered.

"You wanted to be in control of your own Earth? Well, I'm going to give you THAT."

With that, Sailor Cosmos places the device on 'Loop' and the puts on Kang.

"What are you-?"

ZAARK!

Kang was now temporally locked.

"What did you do?" Taimu asked.

"I locked him in a temporal loop of about one second," Sailor Cosmos said. "That way, he'll be aware while still being stuck here…"

"Killer…"

Twenty-two weeks ago…

WHAM!

The impact that the body of the Titan Thanos had made was impressive, to say the least, especially after Sailor Cosmos used a classic judo throw.

Sailor Cosmos then places a heel unto Thanos' chest, driving into the hard surface further.

CRUNCH!

Thanos knew that by acquiring the services of Requiem, he was essentially challenging the Moon Princess. He wanted to imprint his genetic structure into human beings in order to create an army that would be under his direct control, which was similar to what his rival Darkseid had done to create his "Parademons". Being so enamored by death, he purposely attracted her attention…in spades.

"Do you yield, Lord Thanos, death god of the Eternals?" Sailor Cosmos asked.

"I am not sure," Thanos said with a lecherous grin, as he puts his hand underneath his prone head. "Will I still have this position?"

Sailor Cosmos' frowned. Thanos was a lot tougher than he tends to be, so why would he not put up a decent fight-

Sailor Cosmos blushed, as she instinctively closed her legs.

"You…you pervert!" Sailor Cosmos yelled.

KICK!

CRASH!

Just then, Taimu, Captain Marvel, and the Eternals Sersi and Foxfire arrive upon the scene, just as Sailor Cosmos storms out of Thanos laboratory.

"Princess, are you okay-?" Taimu said.

"Gah!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, as she threw her hands up in the air. "Men!"

"What did I say…?"

Twenty-one weeks ago…

"Stand back, Mephisto!" Sailor Cosmos said, as one of her eyes glowed red. "You shall not take this child!"

While visiting her friend (and former lover) Spider-Man and his family, for the birthday party weekend for Spider-Man's youngest daughter Benjamina "Bennie" Parker, the demon lord known as "Mephisto" shows up, on the actual night of Bennie's birth, to claim her as his young bride. However, neither Spider-Man nor Sailor Cosmos was about to let THAT happen…

"HELP!" Bennie yelled, as she was held by demons while dressed in a wedding dress.

"Mephisto…let go of my daughter!" Spider-Man yelled, as he fought off Mephisto's demonic minions.

"You should have read the fine print, Man of Spiders," Mephisto said.

"WHAT fine print?" Sailor Cosmos asked, as she was grabbed by demons.

"In order to recover May Parker, the daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker, your friend signed a contract stating that you will give up your second child to ME," Mephisto said.

Sailor Cosmos turns towards Spider-Man.

"You did WHAT?" Sailor Cosmos yelled.

"I didn't know that you were pregnant with Bennie, Usa!" Spider-Man said. "MJ and I were not planning on having a second child, because of our respective careers."

"WHAT?" Bennie yelled. "Mom…is not Mom?"

Spider-Man sighs. He wanted to avoid this sort of conversation at all costs…

"Your mother…your REAL is your 'Auntie Usagi'," Spider-Man said.

"Whoa…"

Sailor Cosmos wanted to grab her little girl, but she had to remain strong. So, she faced the culprit of all this nonsense…

"So, Mephisto, you found a loophole to take advantage of this situation, eh?" Sailor Cosmos said.

"Of course, my dear," Mephisto said. "Ever since you acquired the heart of Beliar, I have taken a keen interest in you…

"What is he talking about?" Spider-Man said.

"Well…long-story short, back when I was working for the Nazi, under protest, I absorbed the heart of a powerful demon named 'Beliar'," Sailor Cosmos said. "Nothing big."

"You call THAT nothing?"

"Now, I will tell you what I want," Mephisto said. "I will tell you what I want-"

"You want my heart, okay?" Sailor Cosmos said. "Fine."

"Excellent," Mephisto salivated. "I will add your power and the power of Beliar to my OWN."

The demon lord motions his minions to set Sailor Cosmos free, and then unchains Bennie…

CLANG!

"THANK you," Bennie said, as she rubbed her wrist.

"You may leave, my child," Mephisto said.

"Creep," Bennie said, as she walks away from the demon lord. As she passes near Sailor Cosmos, she turns towards her "Auntie Usagi".

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Bennie asked.

"Because I wanted you to have a whole family," Sailor Cosmos said. "Besides, you know how wacky I can get."

"Okay, but…you don't have to do this," Bennie said with pleading eyes.

Sailor Cosmos places a hand on Bennie's cheek.

"You don't have to worry about me, kiddo," Sailor Cosmos said with a smile. "Whatever happens, I know that my best legacy will be with the family that loves her."

Bennie looks down, not sure what to do.

"Now, go to your father."

Bennie hesitantly does as she was told.

Sailor Cosmos presented herself to Mephisto.

"Just get it over with, demon," Sailor Cosmos said.

"With pleasure," Mephisto said he was about to pull out Sailor Cosmos' heart, when-

BOOM!

All eyes turn to see Taimu carrying what appeared to be large cannon in his arms…

"What?" Mephisto said.

"To quote 'They Live': I'm here to kick butt and chew gum…and I'm all out of gum. DUCK!"

Sailor Cosmos ducks, as Taimu discharged his 'Wave Motion Cannon'.

FWOOSH!

Mephisto was hit by a crush wave of force that forces the demon lord deeper into the bowls of Hell.

"Yeaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh-!"

Sailor Cosmos looks up.

"How did you find me?" Sailor Cosmos asked.

"I left a note," Spider-Man said, as he held Bennie.

"Huh. Thanks…"

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Addendum: "Dr. Tempo" and "Taimu Kyuusaisha" belongs to Dr. Tempo; everything else belongs to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

Twenty weeks ago…

"Thanks," Dr. Tempo said, as he accepts his mocha coffee from Miss Donna. After a narrow escape from a collapsing dimension, in which the injured Dr. Tempo, the Doctor and the Doctor's companions took out a major Requiem weapons cache, the TARDIS was now stuck in Null Space. Null Space was essentially the spaces in between the moments in time. Now, while the Doctor, Lady Cassandra and Major Jackie were fixing the TARDIS, so that they all could escape such a place, Dr. Tempo was recuperating from his injuries while Donna looked after him.

"You're welcome, Doctor," Donna said. "You were really brave in facing those rogue LMDs earlier."

"Well, I had no choice in the matter," Dr. Tempo said, as he took a sip of his coffee. "I was just surprised that the LMDs were of Ranma Saotome…"

FLASHBACK!

The army of Ranma "life-model decoys" (LMDs) faced Dr. Tempo and the lovely Lady Cassandra. Each one had the power of the original Ranma Saotome, as the original Ranma was when he had fought the phoenix-god "Saffron"…

"You will be neutralized," the Ranma LMDs said in unison, as they all get into a fighting stance.

Dr. Tempo glances towards Lady Cassandra, who crackled with power. She appeared to be glowing, as she held balls of energy in both hands.

"Madam, I need the fighter, not the sorcerer," Dr. Tempo said.

"My dear Dr. Tempo, I am a sorcerer who is proficient in martial arts," Lady Cassandra said with a smirk. "Bottom line, I AM a martial artist…and then some."

"Neutralize!" said the lead Ranma LMD, as it attacked Dr. Tempo with a downward punch.

THWAM!

Dr. Tempo and Lady Cassandra leap off the ground, avoiding the impact's shockwave. The goal of Dr. Tempo and Lady Cassandra was provide a distraction that can give the Doctor, with the help of his companions, time to set up the bomb…with the goal of destroying Requiem's weapons cache.

"Lightning Bomb!" Lady Cassandra said, as lobs off her balls of energy.

CHOOM!

Dr. Tempo reaches into his satchel bag, and brings out what appeared to be pinball marbles…

"Eat it!" Dr. Tempo said, as he tosses the tiny spheres…

CLATTER!

Some of the Ranma LMDs took noticed of this, and picked up the marbles.

"Scanning," said one of the LMDs, before realizing the properties…as well as the danger.

"Warning! Warning-!"

POOF!

Using nanotechnology, the sphere exploded to reveal Biometal Armor, and there were five other power armors, each one with a different function and look.

"Defend," Dr. Tempo called out, as he activated the auto-functions of his power armors. Normally, he would use the other armor to build on his own, and therefore create new configurations, but there was a problem with attrition. Still, with this done, the fight was a little even, as wave after wave of LMDs were being mowed down.

For example, the Biometal H, when merged with Biometal O, looks like a winged robot. Without it, it looks like a raptor.

"SKREE!" Biometal H shrieked, as it attacked one of the Ranma LMDs.

FWASH!

And energy discharged erupted from the eyes of the Biometal H, slicing the LMD in half.

Meanwhile, Lady Cassandra, with the Sword of Venus (a powerful Rune sword made with the essence of the Roman goddess of love) in hand, blocked waves of Vacuum Blades from hitting her.

THA-KA-THACK!

Lady Cassandra squints her eyes, as she, at the last minute, performed a devastating attack: the Heaven's Blade Attack.

FWOOSH!

As Lady Cassandra spun around, she whipped out a powerful, single wave of energy that cut down the LMDs down to size.

Meanwhile, Dr. Tempo merged with one of the Biometals to create a tank-like combat droid.

FWAAAMMMMM…

"Targets: locked!" Dr. Tempo said, as he looked through his targeting sights while compartments along the shoulder and leg portion of the armor popped open. "Fire!"

Missiles went flying, as Dr. Tempo released rounds of suppression fire through his chain gun.

POOMP! POOMP! POOMP! POOMP-!

And so it went. By the time the Doctor and others returned from setting the explosives, Dr. Tempo and Lady Cassandra had defeated the army of Ranma LMDs, although one of them managed to stab Dr. Tempo's side with its hand…

END FLASHBACK!

"But, it was good to unwind a bit," Dr. Tempo said, as he felt his side.

"So, I was told you were shadowing us all this time?" Donna asked.

"Pretty much," Dr. Tempo said, as he took a sip of his coffee. "For every world you and your companions visited, I and/or my associates shadowed the TARDIS, culminating into meeting you guys in the Matrix."

"Okay," Donna said, as she brought up her "Personal Access Data Device" (PADD). She then touched the screen and read her list.

"Okay, we visited Earth-50 to visit an old friend, in regards to the death of another," Donna said.

"Yes, the world known as 'The Age of Steel'," Dr. Tempo said. "Using a pseudonym, I gave the idea and means to resurrect Cyborg-Sailor Moon to the Doctor, to use Borg nanoprobes, laced with the 'Extremis Virus' to resurrect her."

"Okay, what about that…disgusting Hentai Demon Earth?"

"Taimu and I intercepted Requiem's forces from a successful retaliation."

"What about the world where everyone looked like 'wonder-boy', his girl-body or Jackie?" Donna asked.

"Disguised self as a lab technician to help synthesize a cure," Dr. Tempo said.

"Well, thanks," Donna said. "I'm glad my counterpart had gotten a chance to live."

"Which doppelganger were you?"

"Here's a hint: red hair?" Donna said, as she takes old a lock of her own hair.

"I bet that was something to behold."

"More like a nightmare. To think that…I look like HIS girl-body…"

Pause.

"Well, how about Vampire Nation Earth?" Donna asked.

"Well, actually, my associates and I were somewhere else fighting off Requiem's expeditionary forces, led by Mr. Yon," Dr. Tempo said. "This was back when he had successfully pierced the dimensions separating Earth-Zero and the rest of the 52 Sub-Verses."

"Okay, and about Earth-2? When the tectonic plates shifted around the planet, thus fulfilling the prophecy of the Mayan Calendar?"

"I and several of my associates disguised ourselves as laborers to build as many 'arks' as possible."

"And…Earth-16?"

"Why Ranma and Jackie woke up their counterparts hidden talents, I made sure that those other Ranma and Usagi were secretly protected long enough to get the power that they needed to protect their families."

"What about when the Doctor and the rest of us companions fought those disgusting 'Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse' on Rifts Earth?"

"Was one of many champions of light that fought against them and one of Requiem's warlords Rama-Set, a Chinese dragon. This is while you, the Doctor, Ranma and Jackie saved the Yggsdrasil Tree from the Midgard Serpent."

"Right," Donna said. "I'm surprised that we didn't see each other then. Anyway, what about…did you visit Earth-15? We were there to forge an alliance with that world's Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, the chief principality of the Silver Millennium Imperium?"

"I was surprised that in that world, the Silver Millennium Imperium never fell," Dr. Tempo said, but had defeated Queen Beryl and Empress Metallia."

"Well, according to Jackie, apparently, her counterpart and the Prince Endymion of that world were accepted as a couple early on," Donna said. "And because of this, Endymion's bodyguards did not become Nega-Generals like that did back on my world."

"And thus was able to defeat the Dark Kingdom and seal away the Negaverse," Dr. Tempo said.

"Correct. At least, that's what Jax is saying…"

Pause.

"So, what did you do there anyway?" Donna asked.

"We stopped the sponsors of the assassins who wanted to kill Queen Serenity and her daughter and grand-daughter," Dr. Tempo said.

"Oh. We were wondering why we found those dead bodies. Okay, and Earth-20?"

"Helped you guys find the clues needed to clear the gun-toting, two-fisted pulp hero 'Lunar Mask'," Dr. Tempo said.

"And the Lunar Mask is Usagi as a 'mystery woman' in the same vein as 'The Shadow' or something," Donna said. "What else did you do?"

"Well, I sent Amelia, Lewitt, and a few others, disguised as a fake sentai team, to help you guys defeat Earth-27's Majin Buu, Baby and others who were awaken by Requiem. I then sent them, disguised as paladins, to Middle Earth to assist you guys in defeating the last of Sauron's forces, The Mordor Remnant, led by the resurrected Witch King."

"Yeah, we learned that the same guys who woke up that Majin Buu thing was responsible for that Witch King," Donna said.

"Indeed."

"I'm just glad that Ranma was there to rally Middle Earth to fight back against the Witch King and his forces," Donna said. "What else?"

"I sent another agent, Hunter Shinji, to do surveillance on you guys on 'Gamma World'," Dr. Tempo said.

"Oh, yes…Gamma World. Did you know that there was so much Gamma Radiation that Ranma and Jackie automatically 'hulked out'? And couldn't turn back until afterwards?"

"I figured something like that might happen."

"And that's all that this Shinji guy did?"

"That, and getting into an accidental fight with the gamma-powered version of Akane Tendo, where she is known as 'The Sexy Hulk-chan'."

"Huh."

"Yes, it's as dumb as it sounds."

"So, what else did you do, Dr. Tempo?"

"Let's see…sent the Heroine of Time Ukyo to assist Ranma in dealing with Requiem's latest warlord, Gannondorf," Dr. Tempo said.

"Yes, but she never told us why she was helping Ranma," Donna said.

"That's because I told her not to, since I wanted to be the one to make official first contact. Anyway, afterwards, I monitored your activities remotely in the Anti-Verse…"

"Where we confronted Queen Lunacy, thinking that she was behind Requiem, when she wasn't."

"And monitored your activities remotely on Femizonia, where everyone were turned into superhuman Amazons who hate males."

"I don't know, doctor," Donna said. "It sounded like an island of paradise…"

"Well, I was surprise that the Doctor wanted to secure an alliance with those women. But, whatever."

"Okay, so, where you there when we recovered the spirit guides of the Ranma and Usagi of the world of the Majesterium, where the Golden Compass is a powerful artifact?"

"Left clues as to how this is possible," Dr. Tempo said.

"What about when Ranma and Usagi defeated Earth-8's Queen Beryl and Saffron?"

"You're talking about the ones who defeated that world's Usagi and Ranma respectively?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't there. I simply monitored the situation to see if Requiem had recruited them as his warlords."

"And Earth-37?"

"I only monitored the Ranma that was crippled from a fight, and the Usagi whose parents were murdered."

"So, you just didn't do anything else until the Matrix situation?"

"Oh, no. The only other worlds that I only monitored was the Earth where you guys and three others, rescued Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, who became gods over the people that were created by the Oan Krona. Krona was the one who created the Orange Light Power Battery and Rings, and became a powerful cosmic entity that was responsible for the creation of multiple versions of the Earth throughout time and space. I also only monitored the Earth where the Roman Empire never fell. Although, I must say that Jackie knows how to party Roman style."

"No kidding."

"But the worlds that I did visit or sent agents to were the Earth that you guys brought peace to the violent, younger versions of the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew, I visited Otherworld to speak with Lord Brian and the Captain Britain Corps, destroyed the sources of power of Rama-Tut, the Sphinx and Hath-Set—Requiem's latest warlords—while you guys confronted them yourselves. I sent Amelia to Earth-51, where OMAC-Usago and Ranma the Last Boy on Earth had their wedding, and prevented the gorilla men from attacking their wedding. And, my associates and I were there on Earth-24, where a rogue clone of one of my operatives, Lelouch, retook the mantle of Zero, so that he could kill his own clone."

"And ended up creating a Crystal Tokyo," Donna said. "He seemed calmer the second time I saw him."

"That's because he saw that a united Earth built on mutual trust was better than allowing the Earth slip into chaos, thus allowing an opportunist to take advantage of the situation," Dr. Tempo said with a sigh.

"Well, for what it's worth, thanks," Donna said, as she finished checking off her list.

CHIRP!

"So, care for another cup of coffee?" Donna asked.

"I would like that," Dr. Tempo said with a smile.

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Addendum: "Dr. Tempo" and "Taimu Kyuusaisha" belongs to Dr. Tempo; everything else belongs to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Part 28**

* * *

Nineteen weeks ago…

With Taimu captured, it was up to Jade Queen, Sailor Cosmos, to take on the Black Queen, Lady Selene. For the past two weeks, Sailor Cosmos and Taimu have been working with the X-Men on several fronts. First, there was the "House of M" fiasco, when the Magneto tried to use his daughter, the Scarlet Witch, to effect reality where mutant-kind was the dominant species. Those who were sensitive to such changes, like Sailor Cosmos and Taimu for instance, worked to restore the status quo. In fact, Sailor Cosmos made a promise to Magneto, by way of royal agreement as the Moon Princess, that if he limits his attack on active anti-mutant persons and groups, she would prevent the decimation of mutant-kind, after the Scarlet Witch, in a fright, rendered 99 percent of the world's mutant population neutralized (i.e. no powers or mutations). Magneto agreed, since he knew that Sailor Cosmos was a woman of her word, stemming from the time she had saved him from a concentration camp back during World War II.

With that in mind, Sailor Cosmo worked with the X-Men, while fending off anti-mutant groups such as the "Humanity Now" (i.e. Humanoid Sentinels, thanks to Cylon technology) and the religious-centric Purifiers, to use the old "Asteroid M" (Magneto's fortress) as a new island off the coast of California, just beyond the United States territorial jurisdiction. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Marauders were tearing up the streets in a battle against both the Dark Avengers and the Dark X-Men (i.e. those working for Norman Osborn's HAMMER). Ultimately, Sailor Cosmos learned the truth behind these recent attacks on the X-Men, and that she knew who was the one causing trouble: the Hellfire Club's Lady Selene, also known as "The Black Queen"…

The island nation of Genosha had been systematically taken over by Lady Selene, an ancient rival of Sailor Cosmos, going WAY back when the two were actually children attending the same prep-school during the days of the Silver Millennium. They had been childhood friends, until the day the Dark Kingdom came and destroyed everything. Now, tens of thousands of years later, these old friends stood against each other as bitter rivals.

"Selene," Sailor Cosmos said, as she stood her ground. She stood alone with Taimu, as her bodyguard, with armament in hand, watched the resurrected mutants, killed off over the years, surrounded him, his client and Selene. Selene, for her part, stood several yards away from Sailor Cosmos.

'Geez, I hate this 'high noon' crap,' Taimu thought to himself. 'Almost as bad a when I face Ranma Prime, when he was under Miss San's control.'

FLASHBACK!

As the San-controlled Ranma gave chase, Taimu weighed his options.

'I got to do this,' Taimu said, as he turns around with guns blazing.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Ranma nimbly dodged the energy discharges, thanks to his mastery over the Johnny Quick's "Speed Formula".

"Damn it!" Taimu said, as he quickly threw his Lunar Spear at Ranma.

WOOSH!

Ranma instinctively sped up his own molecules, causing the Lunar Spear to harmlessly pass through him.

"Got to do this," Taimu said, as he quickly combined his eight fire-based kunai into a single chakram. He throws it not at Ranma, but at an angle.

SWISH!

"You're finished!" Ranma said, as he leaped at Taimu with his fists in play. However, the chakram intercepted Ranma's trajectory, causing Ranma to suddenly change course.

"Ulp!" Ranma said, as he veered off-course.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Taimu brought his Wind Scythe into play.

"Ha!" Taimu said, as he created a razor-like tornado effect.

FWOOSH!

Instinctively, Ranma threw up into the air dozens upon dozens of kunai, blunting the attack.

CLANG!

Unleashing a chi-based attack known as "The Pinball Wave" followed the thrown kunai. Rather than creating a single large chi sphere, Ranma created hundreds of tiny chi spheres. Upon impact, they sounded like firecrackers, but with a powerful kick.

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP-!

Taimu was distracted by the attack long enough for Ranma to sock him in an eye.

POW!

"Ow!" Taimu said, as he held his eye. "My eye!"  
"You're going to get more than that is if you don't tell me what's going on," Ranma said evenly.

"What's going on is that you're being played." Taimu said. "The person you know as Miss Ko San is a part of an entity known as 'Requiem', and she's using pheromones on you to get to your wife Usagi Tsukino-"

Ranma grabs Taimu by the collar, and lifts him up in the air.

"You lie!" Ranma said.

Taimu grimaces. He could just stab Ranma for this indignation, but Requiem was the bigger threat.

"You have power, right?" Taimu said. "SEE the truth for once!"

Ranma looks into Taimu's eyes…

"You're telling the truth," Ranma said, as he lowers Taimu. He then steps back, taps a few pressure points on his own body, and-

BLURRGH!

Taimu frowned, as he sees Ranma throwing up on his shoes…

"Sorry," Ranma said, as he wiped his mouth. "I had to get the chemicals out of my system…"

"Er, right," Taimu said. "But we have to get to San before it's too late.

"Right," Ranma said, as he and Taimu take off with the intention to confront the woman that might have cost Ranma's relationship with his wife Usagi…

END FLASHBACK!

'I better focus on this nonsense,' Taimu thought, as he prepared to deal with wave after wave of undead mutants…

"Serena, my dear," Selene said with a mirthful smile. "We meet again…yet again. So, what do you think of my new kingdom of 'Necrosha'?"

"I think you need some help," Sailor Cosmos said. "At the very least, you need to be stopped."

Pause.

"I can cure you of your condition."

"But I like being a 'nega-vampire'," Selene said with a smirk. "It's GOOD to be a nega-vampire. After all, you remember what had happened that day, when the Dark Kingdom attacked."

"Yes, I do," said Sailor Cosmos. "I was there, remember?"

Selene came from a clan of healers, mutants who could use their own life force to heal others in the service of Prince Endymion, who were the first to be massacred by the forces of the Dark Kingdom, with Selene being the last of her kind. Unfortunately, like when Empress Metallia corrupted a young girl into becoming her avatar, Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom, Selene became "Selenite", the mysterious fifth general of the Dark Kingdom. From that point on, she would be the harbinger of death, and where Beryl had failed, Selenite, using a variety of pseudonyms based upon her new name, including her old one, would move about the world as an immortal mutants (called an "Externals"), even going as so far as to become one of the chief immortal mutants (called the "High Lords", like En Sabah Nur the Apocalypse, Ozymandias and Gideon). In recent years, Selenite, now simply going by the name Lady Selene, the Black Queen, who wanted to be the only High Lord left, betrayed her fellow High Lords, leaving only herself, Apocalypse and a young mutant named "Cannonball" alive. Apocalypse was savvy enough to expect Selene's betrayal, and Cannonball had his friends in the X-Men to watch his back. Still, in spite of acquiring a tremendous energy boost from massacring many of her fellow High Lords, Selene was not about to stop gaining her quest for more power, hence the Ncrosha affair…

"Yes, you were, my dear," Selene said. "And now, I shall have YOUR power."

Sailor Cosmos twirls her Cosmic Moon before stabbing the bottom end unto the ground.

THOOM!

"You will find that goal a difficult one to achieve," Sailor Cosmos said, as her eyes glowed.

FWOOSH!

Sailor Cosmos unleashed energy through her eyes, causing Selene to raise a force field at the last minute.

THWACK!

Just as Selene recovered, she felt a blade go through her body from the back.

SPURGH!

"Grawrgh!" Selene said, as she convulsed. She then looks down. To see the sharp end of Sailor Cosmos' rune sword, the Sword of Mars, sticking through her chest.

"H-how…?" Selene said.

"I've been at war for the past few years, my dear," Sailor Cosmos said. "I have power beyond mortal men...certainly beyond YOU, Selene."

Pause.

"And I am married to a martial artist, so YOU tell me how."

Sailor Cosmos then places a foot on Selene's back, and pushes Selene away, dislodging her from her sword.

SPLAK!

"And you'll live," Sailor Cosmos said, as she flicked Selene's blood off her blade. "Already, you are healing rapidly. But for now, I'm sending you to the Phantom Zone."

Using her Omega Beam, a power she had learned from Darkseid himself, Sailor Cosmos does just that, as the beams from her eyes enveloped Selene.

FLASH!

And Selene was gone.

Sailor Cosmos looks up at the thunderous skies, and shed a tear. No being should have the power to decide on matters of life and death. Still, it was better for her to have that awesome responsibility, than to have a worshipper of evil have that sort of power…

"Such much burden to hold," Sailor Cosmos said.

Meanwhile, Taimu, neck deep in a fight with many resurrected mutants, turns towards his client.

"Hey!" Taimu yells. "A little help, here?"

"Oh!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she leaps into the fray. "Sorry about that…"

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". C&C are welcomed.**

**Addendum: "Dr. Tempo" and "Taimu Kyuusaisha" belongs to Dr. Tempo; everything else belongs to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Part 29**

* * *

_The following is from the letter written by "Moment of Shadows", the Sailor Pluto of Earth-Kingdom Hearts to Sailor Cosmos, bani Earth-Prime:_

Dear Princess Serena,

Although it is not my place to circumvent the Council of Pluto(s), I have grave concerns concerning the possibility that my world will soon be over-run by a menace from beyond the 52 Sub-verses. The other Sailor Pluto(s) do not recognize the threat I am sensing, which is why I am sending you this letter.

OK. Here's what you need to know: Master Xehanort is the original version of Xehanort; his Heartless was "Ansem", while and his Nobody was Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII. You and Lord Ranma would be aware of this, when you, as the Queen of Hearts, defeated the original Xehanort by scattering his essence throughout the Realm. As you and Lord Ranma, also known as the female pirate "Captain No-Beard the Red", can attest, his goal was to restart the Keyblade Wars by reviving the legendary X-Blade. Thankfully, you sealed he X-Blade within in a place further than the furthest star, but closer than a heart beat. Unfortunately, this act may have been the catalyst that created the Nobody phenomenon. I do not blame you for this, since Xehanort was a clear and present threat to Realm, and that you would rather neutralize the threat through redemption, than through death. But, I digress.

Nevertheless, his original apprentice, Ven, a doppelganger of Master Sora, found the X-Blade years later, though he couldn't harness the X-Blade. Making matters worse, a doppelganger of Xehanort, Master Xehanort, created Vanitas out of Ven's darkness in his heart. The idea was that a strong emotion was needed to harness the X-Blade.

Vanitas is the "source" of the Unversed, who are used to wreak havoc across the worlds.

Terra (Ranma's counterpart in the KH-Earth) is sent to investigate this menace, while Aqua (your counterpart) is asked to keep an eye on Terra, as their master is worried about the darkness in Terra's heart. Compounding this was the fact that Ven followed them both during this quest.

In the end, Ven, Aqua, and Terra confront Vanitas and Master Xehanort; Terra defeats Master Xehanort, only for Xehanort to use Terra unleashing the darkness in his heart as his cue to pull a Grand Theft Me, taking over Terra's body and becoming the Xehanort we know and hate. Terra's armor, however, becomes the Lingering Sentiment. Unfortunately, this is was not enough to defeat Xehanort. Meanwhile, Vanitas and Ven fight; this very battle causes the X-Blade to awake for the first time in years, while Vanitas possesses Ven's body. At the same time, Ven and Vanitas fight inside Ven's heart, while Aqua and King Mickey the Mouse fight Vanitas on the outside. Thankfully, Ven defeats Vanitas, causing the X-Blade to be destroyed; but this puts Ven into a deep sleep.

To protect Ven, Aqua takes the slain Eraqus' Keyblade, and turns her homeland, the Land of Departure, (walled by darkness thanks to Xehanort) into Castle Oblivion to protect Ven. She then finds Xehanort (in Terra's body) and fights him to free Terra's heart. In the end, Terra regains control long enough to use Xehanort's Keyblade to seal his memories (hence why Xehanort has no memories when Ansem the Wise find him), before falling into the Realm of Darkness. Aqua tried to save him, but had to sacrifice her armor and Keyblade, and falls into the Realm of Darkness. Meanwhile, Ven's heart enters Sora's own.

But the story does not end there.

The truth of the matter is that Terra's and Xehanort's hearts lying dormant in Terra's body, waiting to see which will control it, with Eraqus's heart revealed to be sealed within Terra's. Recently, there was an encounter between Ansem the Wise in the Realm of Darkness. Ansem, who had survived the explosion of his Kingdom Hearts Encoder with few of his memories remaining, reveals to Aqua that while darkness threatens to swallow the worlds again, hope lies in the form of Sora, who prepares to set out on another journey to help all of those whose hearts are connected to his.

But that is not why I am writing you this letter.

The truth of the matter is that the boy you know as Sora, hailing from the land of Destiny Island, is the son of Aqua and Terra, your and Ranma's counterparts. Both had shared the Destiny Fruit, and that is why while the hand of Fate deemed it necessary to create a child of Destiny, who would one day free the Kingdom Hearts from the Darkness, whether it be from the Heartless, Organization XIII or any other threat. It is imperative that you restore Sora, your would-be son, to his proper place. Otherwise, I fear that this unknown enemy will destroy the very salvation that the Realm needs…

* * *

Eighteen weeks ago…

"HA-HO! HA-HO!" chortled a gigantic, dark version King Mickey the Mouse, called "Cykimex the Nobody", as he floated over the city of Disney Castle. Somehow, Organization XIII unleashed the darkness within the king by harming Minnie Mouse. Enraged, Mickey became Cykimex, and was now going to destroy everything that was near and dear to him.

"I AM THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"  
With a deep inhale," Mickey shoots fire from his mouth.

FWOOOSH!

"Arrgh!" Donald Duck said, as ran around on fire.

"Hold on Donald!" Goofy said in panic. "Uuuh-huh!"

"Ice Blast!" said Lady Cassandra, as she channeled her water elemental power through her "Keyblade R" weapon.

FWOOSH!

This has the effect of negating the fire attack caused by Cykimex.

"Quack! Thanks…"

For a while now, hordes of Heartless, unleashed by Organization XIII to help ferment chaos, was trying to overwhelm everyone.

"Sora, what are we going to do-ohhhhh?" Kairi asked, as Raiku and Sora defended their friend.

"We hold back the Heartless as long as we can," Sora said, as he slammed his Keyblade into the ground. "GRAVITY ENHANCES!"

WHOOM!

The Heartless were now slowed down, but were not out.

"Good enough," Riku said, as he performed an "X" criss-cross cut pattern, slicing every Heartless in his path.

SLICE-SLICE!

"Skreee-!"

"But the Queen had best hurry, if we are to stop the King from making a terrible mistake!"

Meanwhile, the Queen of Hearts, aka Jackie, sees Cykimex pass below.

"Better make this count," Jackie said, as she dived off the building. She was able to acquire the Star Seeker Keyblade, a powerful Keyblade, hoping that it will be enough to restore King Mickey.

"Luckily, I am not so useless in this world," Jackie said, as she strapped both the Star Seeker and her own keyblade, "Keyblade S". "Here I go-!"

Jackie dives off the building, and right into Cykimex's back.

BOOM!

"Oh-ho-!" Cykimex said, as he and Jackie crashed into the streets.

FW-WOOOOOM!

"Bloody hell!" Donna said, as she steadied the device that the Doctor had made.

"Now, now," the Doctor said, as he puts the plug in place, so that the heart of the Kingdom Hearts Realm would power his machine. "We've been through situations like this before."

"I still don't like it!"

"OH-HO!" Cykimex roared, as he gets up. "YOU CANNOT STOP THE DESTROYER!"

"I beg to differ," Jackie said, as she crossed the Keyblades in her hands.

SKREEEE!

"MOON HEALING ELIMINATION!" Jackie said, as she unleashed her power.

ZAAARRRRKKKKKK-!

Cykimex withered under the assault, although he remains defiant.

"I…WILL…NOT-"

"And…CUT!" the Doctor said, as he activates the machine. King Mickey's Keyblade, "Keyblade D", was attached to the machine that would be used to restore Cykimex back to normal…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

FLASH!

"Mickey!" Minnie said, as she hobbles to where Mickey was lying. "Mickey…"

Mickey looks up to see Minnie.

"Minnie?" Mickey managed to say. "You're…okay, oh-ho?"

"I am, Mickey," Minnie said tearfully while smiling. "I am…"

**Tbc.**


	30. Chapter 30

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". Possible "Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep" spoilers. C&C are welcomed.**

**Addendum: "Dr. Tempo" and "Taimu Kyuusaisha" belongs to Dr. Tempo; everything else belongs to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Part 30**

* * *

Seventeen weeks ago…

Although 'Club Omega', a nightclub located in Gotham City, was no longer a front to serve the will of Lord Darkseid, a dark "new god" from Apocalypse, the club's ownership was turned over to one of Darkseid's former chief minions…

Usagi, under her stage "Miss Bunny Kiddo' performed her set, as patrons tipped her for her burlesque act. It wasn't like she needed to money or even enjoyed being fawned over by other men. Ever since her powers suddenly left her, Usagi had to lay low, out of fear of being sough after by her various enemies. Worse, her bodyguard, Taimu, was still recuperating from the Necrosha affair. Normally, she would use her own facilities on board her ship, the Ranusagi, in Tokyo, or even go see her friend Washu in Okayama to help treat Taimu. However, she didn't want to draw attention to her own resources, so she used the New God technology, stashed in the basement level of Club Omega, to get Taimu better.

"Thank you, thank you!" said the DJ, as Usagi picked up her things from the stage. "And that was the patron saint of dancers, Miss Bunny Kiddo! And be sure to tip your servers as a way of thanking them for…a…GOOD…TIME!"

As Usagi steps off the stage and through the crowd, a patron swats her behind.

SMACK!

Usagi turns towards the offender.

"I beg your pardon?" Usagi said, as she looked at the offender, who appeared to be a college football jock.

"I'll give you some bills, if you sit on my lap, babe," the jock said with a leering smile.

Usagi cocked her head.

"Guido? Frank?" Usagi called out.

Solomon Grundy appears, giving the jock a fright. They were essentially the club's bouncers.

"Yes, Miss Kiddo?" Grundy asked.

"Give this man a nice send off," Usagi said, as she smiled nastily.

GRAB!

"Come with me, sir," said Grundy, as he lifted the jock up from his seat like a rag doll.

"Hey-!"

"Humph," Usagi said, as she turned away. Had the patron been outright offensive, she would have remade him into one of her employees…as a female burlesque dancer. Normally, Usagi would not entertain such a thought, but she was annoyed by the arrogance that the man displayed towards her…

With that situation done, Usagi went to her office, before going to the facilities that were below the club.

A short while later…

"I tell you, Doc," Taimu said, as he leaned back in his medi-bed, as he spoke to a floating, virtual view screen. "You're not paying me enough for this job."

"Quit being such a baby, Taimu," Dr. Tempo replied jokingly. "You're alive, are you not?"

"True, but I still don't like the idea of undergoing evasive surgery to remove the techno-organic virus from my system, you know."

"Well, just be thankful that the Moon Princess is a competent medical practitioner, and that I was able to send her your medical data that she could utilize for your treatment."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Just then, Usagi enters Sick Bay. She was wearing just her lab coat, since she didn't have time to change from her burlesque outfit, although being in a "sexy nurse's outfit" did kind of fit the occasion.

"Hello," Usagi said, as she enters the room. "How is my patient?"

"Amazingly, I'm fine," Taimu said, as he glances over towards Usagi.

"Don't mind him," Dr. Tempo said. "He's just cranky from being laid up for a week."

"Well, I'd be cranky too, after all that surgery he had to undergo," Usagi replies, as she picks up a nearby PADD.

"And you seemed to be dressed for a strip club," Taimu said.

"Burlesque and stripping are two different things," Usagi said. "A burlesque show is strip tease with a theme; stripping is just taking one's clothes off."

"And both are for the benefit of men."

"And some women," Usagi said, as she puts on her glasses on. "You'd be surprise what type of clients come through here."

"Oh, and another thing; why do this?" Taimu asked.

"Well, one, no one knows about the advanced technology that this place has, and, two, it's kind of fun."

"So, Princess, what is the patient's prognosis?" Dr. Tempo asked.

"Hmmm," Usagi said.

"What?" Taimu asked.

"What does it say if the chart has a downward arrow?"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding," Usagi said with a mischievous grin.

"Would you get on with it?" Taimu said with annoyance.

"Well, you are back to normal, but you lost a lot of muscle mass, and your nervous system is now at normal levels, as in normal HUMAN levels."

"Which means…?"

"It means that you won't be back to your previous fighting levels until you undergo an extensive training regimen," Dr. Tempo said.

"Great, just great," Taimu scoffed. "We still have Requiem to deal with."

"Training you won't be a problem, if we use a 'hyperbolic time chamber'," Usagi said.

Taimu blinks his eyes before smacking himself on the forehead.

SMACK!

"Do'oh!" Taimu said.

Usagi giggles, as she turns towards Dr. Tempo.

"Doctor, send me data on any physical training he has undergone in the past under your watch. I'll use that as the basis for which I will come up with a workout and sparring program."

"I'll send you that data in a few hours," Dr. Tempo said. "Until then…Taimu?"

"Yeah?" Taimu said drolly.

"Have fun."

"Humph!"

Seventeen weeks ago…

Upon a careful investigation of the Cykimex Incident, in which King Mickey the Mouse, ruler of Disney Castle became a Nobody, Dr. Tempo discovered who had caused all this: Xehanort, the fusion of Terra (Ranma's dimensional doppelganger) and Master Xehanort, an old enemy of King Mickey. Master Xehanort, who wanted to be master of the Kingdom Hearts, fused his essence with a careless Keyblade master, Terra, and has become a constant threat since then. Xehanort, after years of preparation, is now ready to make his move, starting with the Cykimex Incident. Thus, with that in mind, it has become imperative that Terra's love, Aqua, is found, before it is too late…

FWOOSH!

"We're here," said Dr. Tempo, as he, Jackie and Cassandra step onto a beach, where the oceans are dark, while the full Moon is high. Jagged structures jutted out of the sand. .

"Where's here?" Jackie asked. "This place looks like Destiny Island, only twisted."

"This place is called 'The Dark Meridian', located in the Shadow Lands," Tempo said. "Normally, the Heartless and the Nobodies dwell here…"

Jackie looks around a bit, and sees a figure sitting on a flatten rock. The figure was dressed in a dark trench coat and hood, and was looking out onto an endless see…

"Who's that?" Cassandra asked.

"I think it would be better if you ask that question of Jackie," Dr. Tempo said, as he turns towards Jackie.

"Me?" Jackie said. "But…why would I know about that person?"

"Because Aqua is someone you should know," Dr. Tempo said.

"Dr. Tempo, stop playing games," said the hooded figure, as she stood up. "I know why you all are here…"

"That voice," Cassandra replied. "That sounds like-"

"You're me, aren't you?" Jackie said, as she cautiously stepped forth.

"I would like to think that YOU are ME," Aqua said, as she lowers her hood. Save for the hair color, which had a blue hue to it, this person was a spitting image of Jackie.

"No wonder I didn't see you here," Jackie said. "You are my counterpart's mortal guise."

"Ah," Aqua replied. "We did meet, when we took down the Dark Princess, after all."

"Aqua, we need you to come back to the Realm of Light," Dr. Tempo said. "Xehanort was resurrected by a greater enemy to serve as a warlord against your prime counterpart."

"Why should I care?" Aqua replied. "I have no emotion to give."

"But you and I are one and the same," Jackie said. "Emotions cannot be taken away; only freely given away."

"Which I did in order to prevent Master Xehanort from completely taking over Terra. But Terra…he's lost."

"Not unless we together," Cassandra said.

"Wait, I sense…Terra in you," Aqua said.

"That's because I am he…as a she. Or something like that."

"Fascinating…"

"Will you help us end Xehanort for good?" Dr. Tempo asked.

"Promise me that we can get Terra back first," Aqua said.

"We cannot make such guarantees, Aqua."

"Figures…"

Pause.

"At the very least, allow me to show you the means to defeat Xehanort," Aqua said, as she used a teleportation spell to travel to another part of the Shadow Realm.

WRRRRRRRRP!

And all four figures were gone.

A short while later…

"Once I remove your hearts, you two will join me in Darkness," Xehanort said, as he held the Doctor and Donna are suspended in mid-air.

"Sorry, don't like the dress code very much," said the Doctor. "Besides, you're just a pawn playing the king's game."

"We'll see if you'll change your tune, when I remove your precious companion's heart!" Xehanort said, as he reaches for Donna.

"What the hell are you doing-?" Donna said, before being enveloped by dark energies.

ZAARK!

"Gah!" Donna screamed, as all the negative emotions were drawn from her body.

"Donna!" the Doctor yelled.

"Mwa-hahahahaha!" Xehanort said, as continued to draw Donna's heart from her.

"You don't know what you are doing!" the Doctor said. "You'll get something worse-!"

The dark energy coalesced into monstrous, female form, while Donna's expression changed from pain to pleasure.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "I am SO sorry…"

"Now, from this day forth, you shall be a member of my organization," Xehanort said.

Donna tilts her head. She had an icy stare.

"No, I don't THINK so," Donna said.

"What?" Xehanort said. "You…you can't just do that!"

"I can," Donna said. "And…I did."

Controlling her own shadow, Donna attacked Xehanort.

THWAM!

"Arrgh!" Xehanort said, as he fell to the floor, just as the proverbial cavalry arrives.

FLASH!

The Doctor sees them first, before the others noticed their arrival.

"Take down Donna!" the Doctor yelled.

Instinctively, Cassandra does just that.

FLASH!

"Uh!" Donna said, as her heart returns to her.

"Thanks, fools," Xehanort said, as he leaps to his feet, with his Keyblade in hand. "But you will be defeated-"

"Terra, stop this," Aqua said, as she steps forth. "This isn't YOU."

"You again!" Xehanort said. "Don't you realize that it is too late to save your friend?"

"I had thought that, but you know what? It pays to have friends."

"What-?"

Using super-speed, Cassandra and Jackie placed pieces of the armor known as the Linger Sentiment.

"Armored…Maiden!" Aqua yelled, as she changed into her armored guise. Thanks to Dr. Tempo, she could leave the Shadow Lands.

FLASH!

CLANK!

"Do it now!" Dr. Tempo said, as he activates a Heart Collector, which would focus on all the good will in the Realm. He would focus that energy into Aqua's keyblade.

"Do it now before the armor rejects Xehanort!"

"HA!" Aqua yelled, as the power of water drove her aim.

BWOOSH!

"Yerrrgh!" Xehanort said, as the Keyblade phased through him. "I cannot…be stopped!"

"Go you two!" Dr. Tempo yelled.

Jackie crossed swords with Aqua, adding her power to Aqua's. Meanwhile, Lady Cassandra used Spirit Possessing Rote to enter into Xehanort's body…

PLUNK!

Cassandra emerges carrying an ugly bug. She uses a Lon-Lon Milk bottle to seal the bug away…

"Ahhhhhh-!" Xehanort yells as he was surrounded by light…

FLASH!

When the light died down, the Lingering Sentiment armor changed back to its previous incarnation: the Youth Armor.

"That's enough," Dr. Tempo said.

Aqua drew back her blade, and waited for the next move in anticipation for something going horribly wrong…

KLUNK!

"Terra?" Aqua said, as she took off her helm, and tosses it aside. "Terra!"

"Not so loud, okay?" Terra said, as he removed his helmet. "I'm not deaf, you know…"

"TERRA!" Aqua said she hugged her beloved. "Terra…you're back…"

"Cassandra, what do you have there?" Jackie asked.

"Some kind of chaos bug," Cassandra said, as she held up the bug. "This is what caused Terra to revert."

"I see…"

"Um, not that I am not happy for this 'happy ending', but could someone…GET ME THE HELL OFF THIS BLOODY RACK?" Donna yelled.

Inwardly, the Doctor sighed. The last thing he needed was another problem in the near term to deal with…

Sixteen weeks ago…

CRASH!

Oggar the Terrible sat on his recently acquired throne, located within the recently occupied Rock of Eternity, as he listened to his guest's plea.

"…So you see, Lord Oggar, I need the Moon Princess at her full strength," Rei said, as he and Soma Cruz stood in front of the throne.

"I see," Oggar said thoughtfully. "What makes you think that I would break the rules of the Trials of SHAZAM for your request?"

"How about if we make you break your rules?" Soma Cruz said, as he drew his sword.

"Bravo," Blaze the Demoness said, as she stepped forth from the shadows while clapping. "You two are nothing more than interlopers, showing up to tell US what to do?"

Pause.

"Besides, I want the power of the Moon Princess!" Blaze said, as she points to the spectral form of Sailor Cosmos, as it floated a foot off the ground."

"I don't give a damn about your rules," Rei said, as he blazed with fury. "I am Chaos!"

"We have a stand-off, it appears," Oggar said. "The fact of the matter is that the Fates has deemed it necessary for the Moon Princess to go through the trials."

Pause.

"And I have the authority to enforce this."

"You lie," Soma said, as raised his sword.

"Okay, then if I am lying, why is your sword heavy?" Oggar said nonchalantly. "Or that you two have no power to speak of?"

THUNK!

"What?" Soma said, as he fell over, with the sword in hand.

Rei was about to make his move, when he realized that he no longer had access to his powers.

"Look at their faces?" Blaze chortles.

"Impossible," Rei said. "You cannot control chaos!"

"You may think that, Requiem, but the moment you came here, you fell under this Universe's rules," Oggar said. "Once the Moon Princess completes her trials, then she is yours to deal as you please."

"Really?" Rei said, as he produces a silver sphere in his hand. He presses it, causing it to whine.

"Perhaps we should renegotiate?"

"What is that?" Blaze asked, as her danger senses spiked.

"On, but a bomb," Rei said. "But not just any bomb. This bomb will destroy this place, and any other connection point that this place is connected to."

Pause.

"And I can always get new bodies for myself and my friend."

"You wouldn't dare," Blaze said.

"Of course I would. It might not kill the Moon Princess, but you two won't survive from being atomized, magical counters or not."

"Then what do you propose?" Oggar asked.

"Postpone your trials," Rei said. "I already know that the Moon Princess has acquired…other powers, and I will be satisfied with that."

Oggar mulls over Rei's words.

"Then, I shall grant your request."

"WHAT?" Blaze said. "And deny me my right-?"

"If the Moon Princess fails to defeat Rei, then she is no longer worthy of her power as the Moon Princess. You will be granted your boon."

"Humph."

"Thank you, Lord Oggar," Rei said, as he deactivates his bomb. "I appreciate your overtures."

Oggar smiled. He knew that this Chaos Lord was going to be a nuisance to him and the Lords of Magic. He also knew what the end would be for this…Requiem.

"I wish you best of luck, Lord Rei," Oggar said. "You'll need it…"

**Tbc.**


	31. Chapter 31

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". "Dr. Tempo" and "Taimu Kyuusaisha" belongs to Dr. Tempo; everything else belongs to their respective creators. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 31**

* * *

Fifteen weeks ago…

Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!

T'Usa lays down suppression fire from her position. Although she was a trained scientist within the Romulan Ministry of Science, T'Usa has received special training from both the Romulan Guard and the Tal Shiar, training that enabled her to rally the local population into a credible fighting force. At the time of T'Usa's life on Romulus, this was done in order to help Emperor Shiarkiek (circa mid-24th century), of the Romulus Star Empire, defeat a rival that was hostile to Shiarkiek's peace initiative between the Romulans and the United Federation of Planets (i.e. the Federation). In the end, T'Usa would be allowed to return to her own people, but not before giving birth to the Shiarkiek's heir…

"Interesting," T'Usa said, as she noticed movements of enemy activities. She could see that Requiem's armored division, consisting of an army of "war-bots", was making their way towards her partners' position, followed by a flank of youma soldiers. T'Usa then tapped her communications badge.

CHIRP!

"T'Usa to Kushina," T'Usa said.

"Kushina: speaking," came the response.

"You're about to get visitors," T'Usa replied. "I detect…a division of war-bots on approach, followed by two flanks of youma."

Pause.

"Most likely, this confirms the fact that General Ni is about to bolt."

"Understood."

"Do you need assistance? I can have my people-"

"No, secure the supply lines, while the rest of us handle our 'guests'. We can't afford to have the shipments of vibranium, the raw material that is necessary to create the super-dense alloy "adamantium" fall into Requiem's hands. Besides, both your savage side and my cybernetic side are inching for a fight."

"Understood. Just watch out for your 'dark side'," T'Usa said. "There's something creepy about HIM."

"You're telling me?"

"Right," T'Usa said, as she noticed more troop activities. "Good luck…"

A short time later…

THWAM!

The Savage Sailor Moon blocked the attack of the war-bot with her Love Scepter War Mace. Ever since the so-called "Sensational Six", made up of "temporal doppelgangers", taken from specific eras from the lives of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, were formed, this unlikely team has attacked Requiem's operations all over the world. This time, the team has found itself in the "Savage Lands", an enclosed environment, created by an alien race of scientists and researchers known as the Preservers (real name: The Nuwali), to preserve endangered species, such as primitive humans like the Cro-Magnon and the Neanderthal. It turned out that human sentience came about when the gods came to Earth, gave Humanity sentience, and the ability to expand the mind's potential to embrace literature, art, science and so forth. Thus, ancient humans evolved from beasts to sentient beings, after being removed from the "dirt" of their existence. Later, these same gods intermingled sexually with these same humans, and produced humanoids that modern humanity would view as creatures of myth, such as the satyr, giants, mermaids and so forth. Now, it must be noted that these 'gods', and there were numerous incursions over the years, were either aliens or extra-dimensional beings, and that they and their progeny inspired humanity's stories, myths, legends and religions. Regardless of the truth of the matter, modern humanity, without these same ancient and powerful beings' intervention, would not have had the ability to surpass their own potential beyond the five-senses, regardless of what the material-minded philosophers might think. Truth, as Usagi would put it, is not an excuse to excel one's potential, since it is the individual who can control his or her destiny…

In the mean time, the Savage Sailor Moon was busy fighting a minion of a "virus" known as "Requiem".

"Kick Low!" Savage Sailor Moon yelled, as she suddenly crouches, and lets out a kick to the shin.

CRACK!

Now off-balance, the war-bot began to topple over.

"Ally-oop!" Savage Sailor Moon yelled, as she rolled backwards, paces the sole of her feet on the warbot's armored chest-plate and kicks the warbot high into the air.

SPRUNG!

"Do it now, Andy!"

"My name isn't 'Andy'!" yelled Android 22, as he prepares his attacks. Android 22 was, in fact, Ranma Saotome, after Dr. Gero and fellow megalomaniac Dr. Myuu infected Ranma with nano-tech to turn Ranma into a cyborg. His role was to assist Artificial 17 into finding and merging with Android 17 (another cyborg). When the two 17s merged, they became one being known as "Super Android 17". When this was done, Super Android 17 turned on Android 22, seeing that his role was done. Besides, Gero wanted revenge on Android 22 for his earlier defeat at the hands of Ranma and the other Z Warriors. However, Android 22, being who he is, surpassed his programming and evolved, on his own, as "Super Android 22", and defeated, along with Son Goku and "Sailor Android 18", who was anointed into a Sailor Scout by Usagi, defeated Super Android 17 without the need to kill him. Still, although reverted back to normal, the Androids now had the ability to evolve on their own, similarly how the Saiyans could…

Android 22 looks up to see that his target was in position.

"Flash Bomb!" Android 22 yelled, as the glowing ball in his hand left his hands, and sailed towards its intended target.

BWOOSH!

"Humph!" Android 22 said, as bits and pieces of his latest victim fell unto the ground. He then turns towards the Savage Sailor Moon.

"It's Ranma!"

"Lighten up, Ranma," said Kushina Uzumaki, as she caught the thrown fan that had just decapitated more war-bots in a single stroke.

KTCH!

"It's called bravado."

"I still don't understand why I am here, and why YOU exist," Android 22 replied.

"We're here because our future selves are not up to the task of taking on their present enemy," Minato Namikaze said, as he continued to survey the battle. "It is up to us to make sure this…Requiem does not harm our loved ones."

"And who made you the leader anyway?"

"We all voted for him to take point on this matter, Android," said the Sith Lord Darth Kaos, as he continued to probe their enemies' minds. Darth Kaos was a Mirror-verse version of Ranma Saotome, the apprentice of the Lord of the Sith, "Darth Lune", who merged with the prime Ranma years later…

"He has the experience and temperament to lead our merry band."

"I'm surprise that you, a Sith, would allow others to lead you," Android 22 replied.

"A Sith derives his or her strength based upon conflicts, not peace. And not every Sith derives strength from the same type of conflict either. I, for example, derive my strength from either artificially caused chaos or naturally occurring chaos. I find no pleasure in ruling or leading-"

Darth Kaos turns his head slightly.

"One moment, please," Darth Kaos said, as he turns to see youma soldiers emerge from the brush.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" the youma yelled in unison, as they charged with guns blazing.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Deftly, Kaos stuck out his hand, and deflected the shots.

"Pathetic," Kaos said, as he slipped his lightsaber into his hand.

KTCH!

"Now, experience the FULL power of the Darkside!" Kaos said, as he activated his lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"HA!" Kaos said, as he rushed into the fray of the incoming horde.

SLICE!

Kaos skidded to a halt, and deactivates his lightsaber.

Hzzzzz-snap!

As Kaos rose to his feet, the offending youma horde fell to pieces.

"Yessssss," Kaos said with a sense of self-satisfaction, as if he savored the moment of victory.

Then, thinking that Kaos' power was spent, more youma appear.

"Yaaaahhhhhh-"

"Fools," Kaos said, as he squint his eyes…

CRUNCH!

An invisible force grabs these youma.

"Ah!" yelled the youma.

"Where is General Ni?" Kaos said.

"I won't tell you," said one of the youma.

"I find your lack of cooperation disturbing," Kaos said, as his eyes turned orange/red. He then focused his thoughts on that youma.

"You will TELL me where your commanding officer is at this very moment."

"Krrekkkk-!"

SNAP!

"Anyone else wish to NOT cooperate?"

"I'll talk!" said another youma.

"Shut up, Mazza!" said another youma.

"Or what? General Ni and his boss are going to KILL us for botching this operation up. I rather take my chance with these guys."

"Eeeeeeexcellent," Kaos said creepily, causing his companions to break out in a sweat.

"…."

Fourteen weeks ago…

_The following were excerpts taken from a report from Technocratic Union Agent #243-A ("Miss Ayame Nakane" of Azabuu Juuban Ward, Tokyo, Japan), who recorded a meeting (Stardate: [-28] 02625.00) of target RD-567-DF1 (designate: "Requiem"). Agent's body was subsequently found in Juuban Park. Assessment has been recommended to determine if agent has been compromised._

(Requiem is sitting on his throne, stewing in anger. Soma, Cold Lizard [Frieza with Saiyan and Namek cells in him, allowing regeneration and the near-death power-up Saiyans have], Count Dooku, and Sharingan Cobra [Orochimaru with Makengyo], arrive at his side.)

Soma Cruz: The fact you couldn't get Oggar to budge bothering you?

Requiem: Yes...What Oggar does not understand is that as long as that power exists, I will never be able to claim complete victory...I want nothing more than to fight Usagi at her full strength. I will accept nothing less.

Dooku: You know, my liege, she is still a formidable opponent...

Requiem: Of course I do, Dooku. However, the foes I sent her way so far. When they fell, I consumed their souls, increasing my power. If I am meant to fall at her hands and never return, I want my last fight to be enjoyable. I do not wish to say I defeated her if she is not at her best...That victory would be hollow.

Cold Lizard: I guess it's the thrill of battle that excites you, isn't it?

Requiem: In hindsight, I should let Usagi continue her trials... I have plenty of time, after all.

Sharingan Cobra: Have something planned?

Requiem: I am already working on a method of bypassing the magic that forced me to halt my anger on Oggar before...Once I do THAT, I'll show that fool his crucial mistake. By not taking Usagi's knowledge as well, his plan will fail. Even if Blaze should gain Usagi's power, she won't know how to use it.

Soma: Of course...

Requiem: So, then, Let us discuss other matters...

_End Transcript._

Elsewhere…

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she, as "The Lady-In-White", the head of the Technocratic Union, read the report. Having planted her spies within Requiem's operations, either within the actual organization itself or its front company, White Lily Financial, LLC, Usagi could afford to complete her trials: the Trials of SHAZAM. Essentially, her ability to wield magic has been temporarily removed, so that she, and a young man named Billy Batson, could prove to the Lords of Magic that they was capable of stewarding the Rock of Eternity, located in the center of space and time. It was a depository of magic—ancient and future—in the Universe; it was also a place that kept the Seven Deadly Sins and the Three Faces of Evil under lock and key. To get the Rock, designated access points, one of which is connected to a subway system located in the midwestern town of Fawcett City, must be access to those steeped in the knowledge of magic. Occasionally, those who had knowledge to breach this barrier, typically mad scientists, can gain access to that place…

At the moment, the wizard known as Oggar the Terrible, with the help of the Demoness Blaze, has challenged Usagi and Billy's right to guard the Rock, thus forcing them to undergo the trials. Unfortunately, not only have the Lords of Magic removed Usagi's magical powers and godhood, but they have removed her Sailor Senshi powers as well. In order to reclaim their magic, they would have to require the six parts that make up the magic of SHAZAM, now residing in the bodies of the modern incarnations of the Lords of Magic, the originators of the magic of SHAZAM. Knowing this, and knowing that anyone could be a modern incarnation, Usagi and Billy had split up to search for these modern incarnations, each taken a guide with them onto their journey. Guiding Usagi was a witch named Ruby, an associate of hers from the Youkai Academy. So far, Usagi was able to reclaim her magic wisdom and strength. Now, she has to claim her magical stamina, power, courage and speed. Only after completing these trials will she get her powers back.

"This is interesting," Usagi said, as she continued reading her report.

Ruby looks up from her reading her letters from the students at the Youkai Academy.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently, that Requiem guy plans to double-cross Oggar."

"Wait, didn't this…Requiem made a bargain to wait until you completed your trials before going after you?" Ruby asked. "At least, that's what Mistress Blaze had said."

"Apparently, Requiem is too impatient and selfish to boot. And as much as I despise Oggar for betraying my former teacher, the wizard Shazam, even I have to recognize the rudeness of Requiem's intent."

Pause.

"And Requiem will know that I am a lot more capable than he thinks I am NOW," Usagi said, as she takes out her secured cell phone from her pocket.

CHIRP!

"Brother Eye, activate the tachyon beam canon," Usagi said. "Target: White Lily Financial, LLC."

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"I want to complete my trials without interference," Usagi said. "I'm simply going to send everyone in the building, Requiem included, about a month into the future. By then, most of Requiem's Earth-bound operations will have been degraded significantly, and I will have completed my trials. Besides, I personally find it insulting that Requiem doesn't think I can't defeat Oggar and Blaze. Pha!"

Usagi then returns her attention towards her cellphone.

"Fire at will."

A satellite of some kind de-cloaks. It looked like an eye.

TARGET: SIGHTED.

INITIATE: CHRONOMETRIC OUTCOME.

Normally, Brother Eye tends to the needs of the One Man Army Corps, a superhero that was a part of the United Nations' Global Police Corps. However, it was far capable of doing other things, like sending everyone in the White Lily Financial Building one month into the future.

ZAAARK!

Rei, Soma and Dr. Ichi were conducting a briefing, when-

"What?" Rei said, as the beam hits.

ZAAAAARRRRKKKKKKK…

FLASH!

And everyone was gone.

Meanwhile, Usagi calls for service in the private train car.

"I wonder what's for dinner…"

"If you can do that, why not get rid of this Requiem?" Ruby asked.

"Simple. Before, I didn't care about this guy. However, after what he's been pulling these past few months, I'll make it my mission to face him in battle to settle this dispute. Count on it."

**Tbc.**


	32. Chapter 32

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". "Dr. Tempo" and "Taimu Kyuusaisha" belongs to Dr. Tempo; everything else belongs to their respective creators. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 32**

**

* * *

  
**

The following is Requiem's POV:

_HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

_Usagi-0…I have underestimated you GREATLY. Sending me one month into the future, thus denying me my desire to fight Oggar. Oh, well. I have ordered Sharingan Cobra to attack Kohona, Cold Lizard to attack Chikyuu, Count Dooku to attack the Lucas Galaxy, and I have given Soma orders to attack however he pleases. The endgame has begun..I now declare war on the worlds. The final act in the Requiem Wars has begun. Let Chaos reign…_

_The following is Sailor Cosmos' POV:_

_If Requiem wants a war, he's too late to the proverbial party. He tried to interfere in a process—the trials of SHAZAM—that is as ancient as when the One first spoke the phrase: "Let there be LIGHT". He seeks to inconvenience me based upon his own needs and desires, and thinks that he can defeat me because of his own personal victories against his foes, which includes a few of my doppelgangers. Oh, please. GET IN LINE. He thinks that being the so-called avatar of "chaos" will make him into an unpredictable force of nature that is not to be underestimated. In fact, it is the power of "order" that can put chaos in check. It is the power of order that allows Requiem the ability to understand power, and not be controlled by it. What he won't know until it is too late, that as a Lord of Order, I know of his schemes and plans, as he makes them. But as the Moon Princess specifically, I am as mysterious in the magical arts as I am mad. Requiem thinks that I am just a mere lamb ready for the slaughter._

_He has no idea who he is dealing with…_

_

* * *

  
_

Thirteen weeks ago…

With Lord Rei, Dr. Ichi, Soma Cruz and the cadre of minions who worked for Requiem gone for a few more weeks, it fell onto the shoulders of General Ni to rally what's left of Requiem's organization to make a stand long enough for Rei to return. With that in mind, Ni brought in extra help from the other dimensions to fight back against the Moon Princess' assaults and counter-strikes. This would have been fine if Ni was merely facing the Moon Princess herself, who was still completing her trials. However, what he did not know was that her amalgamized doppelgangers, those doppelgangers that were fused with another life, were still at full strength. This would prove a nuisance at best, catastrophic at worse….

"Sharingan Cobra", a doppelganger of the infamous Orochimaru, but one possessing the Uchiha "bloodline" trait known as "The Sharingan" (by taking over the body of an Uchiha), had hoped to invade this world's version of the Konoha Village. After all, if he could do so successfully in his world, he should be able to do so on this world.

At least, that was the original intention…

"What do you mean, everyone is gone?" demanded Sharingan Cobra, as a scout returned.

"That's just it, Lord Cobra," said the scout. "No one is around. In fact, I found this note."

"Gimme that!" Cobra said, as he snatched the note from his scout. He then read it:

Gone down to Crescent Moon Island for holiday. Signed, Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

"So, Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage in this world, too," Cobra said. "Very well, let us depart Crescent Island, too, so that I can make them suffer-"

SSSSS-THUNK!

"What?" Cobra said, as he sees a kunai at his feet. He looks up to see a lone figure standing on a telephone structure above.

"When I treat somebody, I expect them to have a good time," Orochimaruko said with a smirk, before landing in front of her counterpart.

THAK!

"So, the rumors are true," said Cobra. "You are the Moon Princess, but in control over my body."

"Precisely," Orochimaruko said. "I figured that sooner or later, your 'friend' would have sent you here to be a nuisance."

"What?' Cobra said. "On my world, I destroyed the opposition."

"Really? How nice. Well, let us dispense with this…fiasco. But first…"

As if on cue, snake made from shadows erupted from the ground, and swallowed Cobra's men.

"Ayiiiiiiii…"

"Interesting technique," Cobra said. "But we shall see if you are powerful enough to deal with me…with a Sharingan!"

With that, Cobra took the initiative, and used classic hits and moves to test Orochimaruko's reflexes.

"Boring," Orochimaruko said, as she went 'invisible speed' to both counter Cobra's actions, as well as delivered potent hits herself.

BLAM!

"Urk!" Cobra said, as he flew up and over, before falling unto the ground.

CLUMP!

"Blame me for having your skill, and the skills that I learned from my husband," Orochimaruko said. "And by the way, don't bother trying to regenerate. I can hurt you without forcing your body to shed itself."

"Skill is one thing," Orochimaru said, as he gets up. "But power can be a beautiful thing."

Suddenly, Orochimaruko found herself wrapped in thin strings made from chakra. And then-

FWOOSH!

Orochimaru unleashes a Dragon's Roar attack, followed by summoning a giant snake that impacted where Orochimaruko stood.

THOOM!

"Too bad, for you, eh?" Cobra said.

FWOOSH!

Cobra watches as Orochimaruko collects the flame into a concentrated ball in one hand. She was also holding up the head of the giant snake with her other.

"Naw," Orochimaruko said, as she blew out the flame and made the snake disappear.

POOF! POOF!

"Come on, you got to do better than THAT."

"Oh, yeah? Mangekyo Sharingan!"

DOOM!

"That?" Orochimaruko said with a bored expression.

"Now, you will pay dearly and beg for your life! Amaterasu!"

FWOOOSH!

"Air Jutsu: Fujin's Breath," Orochimaruko said, as she took a deep breath and-

FWOOOSH!

Orochimaruko blew the flame back into Cobra's face.

"Ah!" Cobra said, as he narrowly avoided being destroyed, although, what was behind him was.

"Next?"

Cobra growls, as he applied the next technique while Orochimaruko was moving her tongue in an odd manner.

"Tsukyumi!" Cobra yells.

TING!

"Oh, my," Orochimaruko said, as she looked around while on a crucifix. "I am trapped in another dimension."

"Now, I will slice you to ribbons for mocking me with your tongue!" Cobra said, as he pulls out his sword, preparing to torture Orochimaruko. He then multiplies himself in many copies.

"This is MY reality!" Cobra said, as he began to stab Orcohimaruko repeatedly. However, Orochimaruko said nothing.

"Why aren't you screaming?" Cobra said.

"The moment you applied your pathetic genjutsu, I applied mine."

"But how? I did NOT see you use mudra hand signs-"

And then Cobra realized something.

Orochimaruko was using mudra signs. However, rather than her hands, she was using her tongue.

"Damn it," Cobra said. "I didn't realized that you could form mudra gestures with your tongue!"

"It's called invention, my friend," Orochimaruko said with a smirk. "Originally, I perfected my art while training in Inujutsu."

"'Sex-craft'," Cobra said in disgust.

"Right. But then, I realized that while simply use that invention for perversion, when you can apply it for other purposes? Besides, mudra HAND gestures didn't spring up over night…"

FLASH!

"And I just used your own Sharingan against you, using a jutsu that reflects the effect of an action," Orochimaruko said. "You ended up trap in your own mind."

"Enough!" Cobra said, as he gets up. Energy swarmed around him with sound of a thousand birds all around him. Electricity ran along his sword, as an armored, ghost-like man appeared to surround him."

"I will use the power of Susanoo with the Enhanced Chidori, using the Kusanagi Sword as the point of attack! YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

As Cobra charges, the air and ground around him is crackled and wrecked. Meanwhile, calmly, Orochimaruko took out her own Kusanagi Sword from her body, by spitting it out of her mouth, clutches it. She then turns around, with her back facing Cobra…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!"

At the last minute, Orochimaruko leaps into the air, somersaults over Cobra, lands, and throws the blade straight at Cobra's back.

THUNK!

"Urrk-!" Cobra said, as stumbles to his knees. "Impossible…"

"Your arrogance made it possible, while my need to protect my family and allies made my victory possible," Orochimaruko said, as she saunters up her foe. "Because of that, your defeat began to moment you faced ME."

"You…can't-!"

"But I DID," Orochimaruko said, as she takes out the sword.

SLURCH!

"Urk!"

"And besides, as an old saying goes: there can BE only one..."

SLICE!

As Cobra's head rolled to a standstill, Kabuto-onna, still cursed to be a female, and dressed like a sexy nurse, steps from the shadows.

"It appears that you have achieved your victory, Lady Rantsu," Kabuto-onna said.

"Maybe, but that's because I know me better than HE does," Orochimaruko said. "I want you to secure the body. Be sure to sterilize to, and make sure that there is no psychic or spiritual residue on it. And save the eyes. I might have use for them."

"By your command…"

**Tbc.**


	33. Chapter 33

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". "Dr. Tempo" and "Taimu Kyuusaisha" belongs to Dr. Tempo; everything else belongs to their respective creators. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 33**

* * *

The following has been taken from Dr. Tempo's POV:

_Ouch. I've bested Cobra before, but thanks to being a Reploid, I lack the organics to be effected by Genjutsu, and thus, Tsukiyomi can't touch me. Orochimaruko, however, She kicked Cobra's ass like it was nothing. THIS is why I respect Usagi-0 so much. I've always knwon, since I first heard about her, that no matter what, I'd always lose. I'll admit, I thought that Usagi-0's clones would've been affected by her power loss as well, but they weren't. One more advantage for us…_

_I've already scrambled all of Orchestra; when Requiem returns, I have no doubt Requiem will unleash Hell on Earth-0. He knows if Usagi-0 defeats him, he isn't coming back this time. This is it. All I've worked for, ever since Requiem became the Chaos Force all those years ago... The time has come for the beginning of the end. Of course, Orchestra won't disband once Requiem falls. After all, someday, another Chaos Force may rise. And there will be worlds in danger. But, for now, it's time to focus on the endgame. This will be tough..._

* * *

Twelve weeks ago…

OOO-wee! OOO-wee! OOO-wee-!

"What the devil?" Usagi said, as she is woken up by the telephone on her hotel room bed stand.

OOO-wee! OOO-wee! OOO-wee-!

SMASH!

"Oops," Usagi said, as she grimaced slightly. For the past few weeks, Usagi has been slowly regaining her powers back. Now, half of her power has returned. So far, she has recovered her magical wisdom (Solomon/Minerva), magical strength (Hercules/Hippolyta) and now her magical stamina (Atlas/Aurora). Now, Usagi needs her magical courage (Achilles/Atalanta), her magical speed (Mercury/Zephyrus) and magical power (Zeus/Selene). Once she has these qualities, Usagi can reclaim her old body again. In the beginning, Oggar the Terrible petitioned the Lords of Magic for an audience, and claim that Usagi was not worthy to be a guardian of the Rock of Eternity. Upon hearing this, the Lords of Magic, the beings that empowered the original magic of SHAZAM, decided to put Usagi and the golden aged superhero Captain Marvel on trial, so that they could prove their worthiness. Handicapping her further, Usagi became what she once was before she first became Sailor Moon. She could remember everything, but she had the body of a young, teenaged girl, and could not communicate in a foreign language. Determined to reclaim herself, she spent weeks search for power while completing her trials with a magical guide. So far, Usagi has been successful in her quest, and is now at half of her over all power, plus the power that she accumulated from other sources. She would have to learn to readjust a bit as time goes on…

Like learning how to not accidentally bust up a telephone, for instance.

Yawning, Usagi gets up, and looks at herself. Thanks to having magical stamina and magical strength, she appeared to be somewhat stocky, due to her slight musculature (thanks to her recent enhancements). She definitely looks like someone who'd enjoy the occasional softball game, or enjoy attending "Lilith Faire". And as long as Ranma still found her attractive enough for bedroom theatrics, her romantic life was good to go.

Although, to be honest, she was prone to wearing pants suits, for some reason…

Yawning, Usagi rolls out of bed while scratching her belly…

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP-!

"Alright, already," Usagi said, as she puts on her robe. "Computer: voice action mode."

"WORKING," came the reply.

"Telephone: audio only."

CHIRP!

"Hello?"

"(Brigadier) General, thank goodness I was able to reach you," said Major General Henry ("Hank") Landry said, as he spoke over the secured line. "We need you to deal with a situation concerning Alpha Centuari."

"Wait, isn't one of my LMDs on hand to help you guys out?"

"Unfortunately, that's the problem. Twelve hours ago, during a general conference on New Earth between the Earth and the local alien community, a droid army attacked. Your and Colonel Saotome's respective LMDs were destroyed in the initial attack, but we were able to recover their respective 'memory crystal'."

"At least that's something," Usagi said, as she nods her head in reply, remembering that her and Ranma's "life-model-decoys" were on hand to help facilitate the conference, hosted by Dr. John Robinson, the original director of the Jupiter Project (a secret mission that would enable himself and family to travel to the Alpha Centauri Star System, that ended up, for a time, lost in space).

"So, what's the plan, sir?" Usagi asked.

"At the moment, Homeworld Security, and the forces of the Gao'uld System Lords Osiris and Hathor, are too focused on several local fronts, including that of the Zentraedi. Also, the Atlantis Expedition will be sending a fleet of ships consisting of Earth and Imperium ships to facilitate a response. However, time is crucial, and our forces that are there, along with the Colonial Remnant, made not last very long."

"Ah, so you want me to do something about it," Usagi said. "No problem."

"So, you know anyone that can help in this situation?"

"I got my resources. I'll do what I can."

"That's all that I ask. Oh, and Usagi?"

"Yes, sir?'

"Please hurry back from your 'working vacation'."

"Sir, I'm on a 'fact finding tour'."

"Yeah, keep calling it that."

"Humph."

A short time later…

"THIS is our ship?" Taimu said, as he took a looks through the observation deck towards the craft that was docked underneath Okayama Prefecture (specifically, the Masaki Residence).

"Yep," Usagi said, as she and her best friend from college, the mad scientific genius Lady Washu, prepped the Space Battle Cruiser "Yamato". The ship was designed based upon another ship she had served aboard from an alternate timeline…or possible future, depending one's point of view.

"You…turned a World War II vessel into a space ship."

"Yep. When did this all happened?"

"Found the wreckage in the Inland Sea a few years back, and restored it with Washu's help," Usagi said.

"Ah, it was nothing," Washu said dismissively. "Besides, every time Usagi goes out on some adventure, I get to hear such nice stories."

"Huh."

CHIRP!

A virtual screen appears with the face of Ranma's cousin on it.

"Hey, um, Washu?" Tenchi asked. Although he had been officially been designated as a Prince on his ancestral homeworld of Jurai, and had married both his aunt Princess Ayeka and the infamous "Space Pirate" Ryoko, he likes living on Earth.

"Uh-hum?" Washu said, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Washu-CHAN…we have…'guests' for Usagi's friend."

"Oh?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, that reminds me," Taimu said, as he turns towards his "client". "I figured that we might need help, so I asked Doc Tempo to send some people to help."

"You know, at the very least, you should have run things by me first," Usagi said. "But…let's see what we got…"

Ten minutes later…

"So, this is your team," Usagi said, as she walks up and down the line where these alternate doppelgangers stood. One or two of their counterparts have yet to show up at Tokyo-3, a United Nations-sponsored city that is located towards the north-most part of Honshu, across from Hokkaido (i.e. "Shinobi Country"). Inwardly, she wondered how different these people are from those she read on file…

"Yes," Taimu said, as he motions towards his friends. He then eyes towards the girl with the pale expression, red eyes and animal characteristics (i.e. a vixen fox)

"First up is 'Rei Ayami-Ikari'. Her skills relate to piloting the Eva-Suits, Arwing fighters and is magically and psychically sensitive."

"Ah," Usagi said. "Good, I'll hook you up with the ship's 'CAG'."

"CAG" stands for "Commander of the Air-Group". Usagi had asked for a compliment of airmen, crew and marines from the Ministry of Defense for this mission, since UN Spacy and Homeworld Security were tied up at the moment. Many of them, fans of the legendary battleship, especially by way of the original anime series known as "Starblazers", a concept Usagi had sold to the show's creators, volunteered for this assignment.

It also must be noted that many of the popular science fiction and fantasy genres were lifted from Usagi's diaries over the years…

"I'm looking to serve, ma'am," Rei said.

"Ah, and this is 'Yui Ikari'," Taimu said, as he moved down the line to stand in front of a pretty blond. "And she is a 'technician'."

"Ah, a mercenary," Usagi said, as she faced Yui. "What is your 'profession'?"

"To kick butt and take names," Yui said with a smirk.

"I like her. Outstanding. The marine contingent can use your 'gentle hand'."

"Looking forward to it, ma'am."

Usagi then sees a young man…

"Let me guess: a technician, too?" Usagi asked.

"And good one at that, ma'am," said the young man.

"This is 'Shinji Ikari'," Taimu said. "Both he and Yui pilot the Eva-suits."

"Well, depending upon what happens we get to where we needed to go, we might just need their awesome skills yours."

"Looking forward to it, ma'am."

"And this is-" Taimu began to say.

"Hi!" said a cheerful, normal-looking Rei, who was dressed in a pirate's outfit. "I'm Rei, and I am ready to serve."

"So you are," Usagi said, as she takes notice of Rei's pirate's garb. "But let me make things clear: no pillaging, okay?"

"How about a bounty?"

"Sure, whatever…"

"And my name is 'Mitsato Katsuragi'," said a raven-haired woman. She was dressed in a futuristic body suit.

"And your specialty?" Usagi asked.

"Thanks to exposure to Phazon energy, I am a precognitive."

"Ah!" Usagi said with a broad smile. "I got my 'ship's counselor'."

"Er, um…okay?"

"Anyway, my team is ready for this mission," Taimu said. "They just need time to familiarize themselves with this ship's systems."

"Not a problem. But, before we begin this mission, I want to say…thanks. You don't know how I appreciate this last minute…thing."

"When are we going to get a mission briefing?" Shinji asked.

"Once we get underway," Usagi said. "In the mean time, I want you all to submit medical check-up with Washu. She will also upload what you need to know about this ship's operations."

"Right," Taimu said. "If nothing else, we launch in two hours. Any questions?"

"Um, yes," said Rei Ikari said. "Is there a bathroom some place on this deck?"

"Ah."

**Tbc.**


	34. Chapter 34

**SMST: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/5, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre mini-series.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". "Dr. Tempo" and "Taimu Kyuusaisha" belongs to Dr. Tempo; everything else belongs to their respective creators. C&C are welcomed.**

**Addendum: Check out these trailers for the new "Uchuu Senkan Yamato" (referred to as "Starblazers" in the USA), both anime and liver action (for the full effect of Usagi and Taimu's latest adventure).**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 34**

**

* * *

  
**

From Taimu's POV (in reference to his allies):

_THUD!!!!_

_Ok..Now that I'm through with my facefault...Why am I not surprised that Rei said that? She may be more human than before, but still...Blunt as ever. As for Shinji(AKA Hunter Shinji,) and Yui Ikari(AKA Yui Aran), their expriences as bounty hunters should be useful..ESPECIALLY since Yui is due to events in her dimension, an analog of Samus Aran, and Hunter Shinji actually met Samus...._

_Either way, this is gonna be fun._

_

* * *

_

A short while later…

"So, when are we going to see it, chief?" asked Lt. Commander Jagi ("Jack") Takamura, the XO of the Japanese Self-Defense Air Force's "Tiger Squadron". He and his fellow wing-mates were normally assigned to United Nations' "Global Unlimited Taskforce Service" (GUTS). GUTS' role was in addressing natural disasters and giant monsters, and was typically assigned to the Pacific Rim nation-states, since giant monsters tend to gravitate It was a sister organization to the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (UNIT) which focuses on alien-human conflicts. Both UNIT and GUTS have international agreements, concerning matters of global cooperation, with the United States' Department of Homeworld Security, which manages the Stargate Program. Although, there is UN oversight of the program through the "International Oversight Advisory Committee" (IOAC)…

"We should be able to see the 'Yamato' very shortly," said Commander Taki ("Terry") Tanaka. "One the vessel is in the air, we will board it-"

Squawk!

"Space Cruiser 'Yamato' to Tiger Squadron," said a voice over the secured line.

"This is CAG Tanaka," Terry replied. "Over."

"We're about to launch in one minute. Please stand by."

"Roger that, Yamato. Over, and out."

CHIRP!

"Alright, men," Tanaka said. "Let's move out to the rendezvous site."

"Yes, sir!" came the reply, as the Tiger Squadron moved on to the coordinates over the Inland Sea…

Meanwhile, the crew of the Yamato is prepared to get underway.

"All departments report ready for roll-call," said Rei Ikari, who was to be the "Acting Ship's Operations Officer.

"Outstanding," Usagi said, as she directed the new command crew. Hopefully, the skill transfer that Washu had initiated will go through…

"Engineer Rei?"

"We're hot and bothered, ma'am!" Rei Akagi said. She would be "Acting Chief Engineer".

"Yui?"

"Tactical standing by!" Yui Ikari said. Yui was the "Acting Tactical Officer".

"Shinji?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hunter Shinji said. Shinji would be the "Acting Pilot".

CHOOMP!

"Docking clamps have been removed."

"Communications?" Usagi asked her crew.

"All clear," said Misato Katsuragi. She was to be the "Acting Communications Officer".

"And why do I have to be the weakest link?"

"Because we drew straws, remember?" Shinji said.

"You know how much I hate you sometimes?"

"You're just saying that to hurt my feelings."

"Gawd, I need a drink…"

"Well, 'Cap'n'," Taimu said with a smirk, as he sat at a nearby workstation nearest to Usagi. He would be her "First Officer". "I AM impressed."

"Well, if it hadn't been for my husband Ranma commissioning the refit of the Yamato, we would have had to use other means of travel," Usagi said, as she adjusted her captain's cap. "But anyway…

Usagi directs her attention towards Shinji.

"Shinji…LAUNCH!"

"Launching, ma'am!"

WHOOOOM!

A minute later, the Space Battleship Yamato breaks the surface of the water.

FWOOSH!

"Whoa," said Jack, as he was nearly awestruck at the sight. He grandfather had served on the original Yamato during World War II, and survived when the American Pacific Fleet sank it towards the end of the war.

"Beautiful, ain't she?" Terry said. "Alright, as soon as the ship gets to the designated altitude, we'll dock underneath the Yamato."

"Yes," Jack said. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"How come we still need to depend on the Americans if Japan has access to this level of technology?"

"Politics, Jack," Terry said, as he begins to maneuver underneath the Yamato. "But look at it this way: we don't have to worry about defending ourselves, if the Americans fail to live up to our security agreement."

"True, true. But, based upon the briefing this morning, do you think we'll be enough to succeed on our mission?"

"Don't know. But, for sake of ALL of Earth, we have to try."

"Right," Jack said, as he followed pursuit of his wing-mates…

Fifteen minutes later, the Tiger Squadron was safely docked with the bowels of the Yamato.

"All fighters are in and secured, Captain," said Rei Ikari.

"Excellent," Usagi said. "Shinji, take us up. Chief, I want us warp capable as soon as we break orbit."

"Yes, ma'am!" Shinji and Rei Akagi said in unison.

"So, 'Skipper', what master plan do you have up your sleeve to tack on a droid fleet?" Taimu said.

"What?" Usagi asked in mock surprise. "You don't think I know what I am doing?"

"Let's just say that I've never seen you plan things out…at ALL."

"Well, you know that saying 'Fight fire with fire'?"

"Let me guess: you have access to a second droid fleet."

"Not exactly. But, let me begin from the beginning…"

Usagi takes a deep breath before she begins her story.

"15,000 years ago, an alien race known as the Preservers took a group of humans from the Mediterranean Sea area, and transplanted them to a single-planet star system known as Kobol. For several millennia, these humans thrived and advanced significantly, even so far as to perfect 'artificial intelligence to the point of creating 'humanoids' called 'Cylons'. A war broke out between the Cylons and humans, when the Cyclons rebelled. In the end, the war forced the combatants to leave, with the Cylons leaving in one direction, while humans left in the other directions. The Cylons created their own world, calling it 'Earth', where they thrived for several thousand years before they faced their own problems concerning sentient mechanical lifeforms. At the same time, the surviving humans formed 'The Twelve Colonies of Kobol'. Several thousand years later, the Twelve Colonies faced a new civil war; first amongst themselves, and then from their machine creations, also called 'Cylons'. Still, a 40-year peace had occurred thanks to the signing of an armistice agreement between the Cylons and the Colonies. Unfortunately, this was only a pause, because at the end of that 40-year period, the Cylons, who had evolved into humanoids, had launched a surprise attack that led the fall of the Twelve Colonies. It was at that point that Ranma and I ran into that rag-tag fleet of human, thanks to a mishap involving a wormhole…"

Pause.

"We helped them fend off the Cylons, and learned that the Cylons were also engaging in their own civil war."

"Sounds like a theme," Taimu said with a smirk.

"Something that I am well-aware of," Usagi replied, thinking about her own difficulties concerning Iteration X, The Matrix, Skynet and Skynet's "Terminators". Usagi hopes that she and Ranma can successfully guide humanity pass this most difficult hurdle…

"But, wait, so these machines—robots—evolved into humanoids?"

"Yes."

"That sounds like something Dr. Tempo would be familiar with."

"So, anyway, we guided the Colonies to Cylon-Earth, called 'Gaia', thinking that this was the Earth that the Colonists were talking about, in reference to the so-called 'Thirteenth Tribe', since the Colonies were the 'Twelve Tribes'," Usagi said. "Unfortunately, when we arrived, that was when we found out about the first Cylon Civil War, while a second one was brewing. With no other choice, Ranma and I took the fight to the Cylons, and forced a peace in victory."

"What do you mean?" Taimu said.

"We kicked butt, of course."

"Of course," Taimu said, as he rolled his eyes. "And afterwards…"

"Once we forced a peace that actually stuck, we helped the Cylons and Colonies make peace. Cylons would be charged with cleaning up and restoring Gaia and the other Twelve Colonies, while becoming guardians of those worlds and Kobol, while we directed the Colonists to Earth…circa 1980."

"I don't understand."

"Remember that wormhole mishap I just told you?"

"Yeah…"

"Turned out Ranma and I were in the past. Furthering those complications was the fact that Earth was not ready to know about life…out there. So, after directing the Colonies to colonize one of the inhabitable worlds in the Alpha Centuari System, a journey that would take another forty-years to make, Ranma and I leaped back to the future to our proper time. They've advanced culturally since then, from what I gather…"

"Okay, I think I know where this is going," Taimu said. "You want us to go and get help from these Cylons."

"Sure," Usagi said. "They owe Ranma and I the courtesy to at least hear my request."

"Well, you're the boss," Taimu said. "I just hope that you know what you are doing."

"So do I," Usagi said, as she punched in some coordinates on her computer, before feeding them to Shinji's station. "Shinji!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Shinji asked.

"What is our status?"

"We have achieved orbit."

"Good," Usagi said. "Set a course to the Cyrannus Cluster…best speed."

"Aye, ma'am!" Shinji said. "Initiating jump sequence in 5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

FLASH!

And the Space Battleship Yamato…was gone.

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**SMSTSS 25: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners. Unless stated otherwise, no other characters belong to the author of this story.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Search for "Starblazers Rebirth" (for Usagi) and "Rumic World Opening" (for Ranma) in YouTube to get the full affect of the battles. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 35**

**

* * *

  
**

FLASH!

"We have arrived at the coordinates, ma'am," Shinji said.

"Rei Ikari?" Usagi asked.

"All departments are intact," Rei Ikari replied.

"Rei Akagi?"

"Engines are standing-by," Rei Akagi said.

"Yui Ikari?"

"Nothing on the radar, as of yet," Yui Ikari said.

"So, Skipper, what's next?" Taimu asked. "We just wait here and twiddle our thumbs…?"

"Yes, what are you going to do?" said a blond woman in a slinky-dress, as she leans on Usagi's council.

'Great, just great,' Usagi thought. She hated the fact that any level of interaction with the Cylons would mean a 'Harvey Rabbit' moment (i.e. someone speaking to her while no else notices). In this particular case, she knows that the "presence of the blond woman would mean that the Cylons were around.

'It's Six.'

"Now, now," said a man with longish hair, glasses and a professorial look. "If you want our help, you will have to be more…conciliatory."

'And it's Gaius Baltar, too…'

"Earth to Usagi?" Taimu said.

Usagi turns to look at her bodyguard.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"What are we going to do next?"

Usagi turns towards Misato Katsuragi.

"Send out a general hail, Misato."

"Aye, ma'am," Misato said. "Sending a general hail…now."

CHIRP!

"I must say that you look just as beautiful now as you did back then…when we made love to Ranma to produce our child," Six replied.

'Huh, I'm touched,' Usagi said with a blush, recalling her experience as a 'guest' of the Cylons, along with Ranma, for a period of time.

"Oh, you should be, Moon Princess," Baltar said. "Your child has proved to be an asset to the development of the Cylon race."

'Yeah, after we made sure that the Number Ones unhooked his claws in her-'

"Captain, we have radar contact!" Yui Ikari said. "Shall we go to 'Red Alert Status'?"

"Negative," Usagi said. "Go to 'Yellow Alert', and polarize the hull."

"Aye, ma'am…"

"Don't trust your old friends, much?" Baltar asked.

'Considering the fact that it's been years since my last contact with you guys, so I'm taking extra precaution,' Usagi thought. 'I hope you don't mind.'

"Not at all, my love," Six replied.

'Would you stop that? I prefer MEN. Okay?'

"Ah, the denial."

"Humph!"

And then-

CHOOM! CHOOM!

Two Cylon "basestars" (a large, capital ship with a pair of arrowheads—pointing in opposite direction—that were welded by a single, thick pylon) appear in front of the Yamato.

"Impressive," Taimu said.

"I detect no hostile intentions," Yui said.

"Then we're good to go," Usagi said, as she straightens herself. "Open hailing frequencies."

CHIRP!

"Hailing frequencies are open," Misato said.

"This is Usagi Tsukino calling Cylon vessels," Usagi began to say. "I am here of a errand of mercy, and seek an audience with the Imperious Leader."

For a minute, nothing seemed to happen. And then…

CHIRP!

The main screen activates.

"Why, Mother," said Number Thirteen, as she gave a smirk. She looked like a blond version Ranma's female body.

"Is that a way to address your daughter?"

All eyes turn towards Usagi.

"Most curious," Taimu said. "I would love to hear the story behind THAT one."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, 13," Usagi said. "I didn't raise you."

"I know, my love," said a Number Six, as she moved up to stand next to Number 13. "I had to raise our daughter for you, as both mother and father."

"I REALLY can't wait to hear this," Taimu said.

"Where is my Father, Mother?" 13 asked.

"Ranma is busy trying to save the Universe," Usagi replied. "I here to ask for your help to save a portion of it."

"We are well aware of the crisis concerning the droid army in the Alpha Centauri Star System," 13 said. "Why would we turn against our 'cousins' to save our former oppressors?"

"Because the man who controls them were once the same as your former oppressors," Usagi said. "And…he's doing so to get MY attention."

"So, this is a blood feud then."

"Unfortunately, yes."

13 confers with 6 for a moment…

"Hello?"

"We will decide what to do in an hour," 13 said. "Be back shortly with our answer."

CHIRP!

"Well, that worked well," said Taimu. "Now what?"

"We wait," Usagi said, as she sits back down into her seat. "I just hope that we have the answer we seek…"

A few hours later in the Alpha Centauri Star System…

"Where is she?" asked Count Dooku, aka "Darth Tyrannus", of Serenno paced in front of Admiral Apollo Adama, military commander of the Colonial Remnant on New Kobol, and Dr. John Robinson, governor of New Earth. They were being watched over by droid guards known as "Magna Guards" (droids dressed in white robes that carried stick weapons that equaled the damage of a light saber).

"Whom are you talking about?" Apollo asked. He was hoping that the lull in the surprise attack on Alpha Centauri would enable both the Earthers and the Colonists to regroup for a counter-strike. He already knew that Earth was sending reinforcements to deal with the invading fleet, so there was hope.

Dooku turns to face Apollo. He had managed to kidnap him and Dr. Robinson early on in the invasion.

"The Moon Princess, of course," Dooku said. "In my reality, I never had the pleasure of meeting her. But I am curious as to how a woman, trained in both the Jedi Arts and the Sith Arts will fare against me."

"So that's it?" Dr. Robinson said angrily. "You do all this…just because you have a beef with General Tsukino?"

"A GENERAL," Dooku said. "THAT, I did not know-"

"Sir, we detect a single ship on approach," said a droid.

"Good," Dooku said. "Let's test the resolve of the Moon Princess…"

Meanwhile, back on the Yamato…

"Enemy fleet is on approach," Yui said.

"Red Alert!" Usagi said. "Activate counter-measures! Launch fighters!"

"Alright!" Yui said. "Some action!"

And thus, the battle was on.

FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH-!

Fighter after fighter is released from within the bowels of the Yamato, until the entire Tiger Squadron is released.

"Okay, men!" Terry said. "The Yamato will take point. However, once that happens, the droid army will release their own fighters."

Pause.

"And we're outnumbered ten-to-one."

"I like those odds," Jack said.

"Remember, we're doing this to protect Earth's future," Terry said. "Good luck-!"

"All fighters have been released," said Rei Ikari.

"Yui, target lead droid ship," Usagi said.

Wrrrrrrr-CLICK!

"And fire."

BA-BOOOM!

The gun turrets (called "Shock Wave Cannons") lanced out with deadly precision.

BLAM!

"The enemy vessel is returning fire," Yui said.

"Deploy the Forward Deflector Field."

From below, missiles shout out. However, rather than hit any target, the missiles positioned themselves, and exploded, created an EMP field that blanketed the immediate battle site. As soon as the enemy fire hit the impact area, the discharges dissipated harmlessly.

FWAK!

"Enemy vessels are now releasing their fighter compliment," Yui said.

"Continue weapon discharge," Usagi said, as she gets up. She then turns to face Taimu.

"Taimu, follow me."

As soon as Taimu and Usagi steps off the Bridge…

"Taimu, I'm going to pay a visit to the person responsible for this fiasco," Usagi said. "I want you to take charge of the operation."

"But I'm not exactly a command person," Taimu replied. "By choice, I might add."

"Neither am I, Taimu, but the operation has to continue, regardless of what happens to ME," Usagi said. "And don't worry; this battle will be decided rather shortly."

"I hope you're right, Skipper."

"Taimu, I'm not the Skipper anymore…you are," Usgai said, as she initiates a Sailor Teleport. "Be seeing you…"

FLASH!

"Huh," Taimu said, as he goes back to the Bridge…

FLASH!

Dooku felt the presence of the Moon Princess the moment she entered the star system. Now, upon her arrival, he really felt her presence.

"Ah, so you have arrived, Moon Princess," Dooku said, as he turns to see a woman decked in a pink body armor and cloak that was similar to Darth Vader's suit in design.

"Is that you, Usagi?" Dr. Robinson said.

"Yes, Dr. Robinson," as Usagi breathed heavily through the breathing apparatus. Her suit was actually an enclosed environmental apparatus that could be used to go out in space. She also had a deeper voice as a result.

"I figured that I should…look the part, as a person who was skilled in the Jedi and Sith arts," Usagi said, as she releases her lightsaber into her hand.

KTCH!

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

A pink blade is produced.

"I am ready to face you, Darth Tyrannus."

"And I am ready to deal with you as well, Moon Princess," Count Dooku said, as he produces his own lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzz…

A red blade is produced.

"And you, along with your ship, will be defeated," Dooku said, as he raised his blade in a salute.

"Well, I don't know about me, but I certainly think my ship will emerge the victor…"

As if on cue, dozens of Cylon vessels suddenly appear in and around the droid fleet, and begins to discharge weapons fire upon the droid fleet…

"See?" Usagi replied.

"WHAT?" Dooku said in surprise.

"Cylons?" Apollo said. "You brought CYLONS here?"

"Hey, you take what you can get, Admiral," Usagi said. "Besides, you'll be happy to know that the Cylons want open dialogue with you."

"I'm looking forward to that…I guess…"

"Now, that we cleared that up, let us conclude this business quickly, Tyrannus," Usagi said, as she raised her blade. "Shall we?"

Tyrannus, win or lose, cursed himself for siding with that fool Requiem…

Eleven weeks ago…

On one of the colony worlds of the Vegeta-sai Empire, Cold Lizard attempts to kill young Rice, the great-grandfather of his would-be hated foe: Son Goku. By killing Rice, Cold Lizard hopes to change the fate of this Universe's Frieza. Unfortunately, when Cold Lizard attacked Rice's mother Celery, he assumed that her mate would not notice.

Cold Lizard thought wrong.

WHAM!

FWOOM!

Cold Lizard groans, as Ranma floats towards the ground.

"Damn you!" Cold Lizard said. "How can you defeat ME? I have the power of Android Cell and Frieza!"

"I defeated them, as well," Ranma said. "So why do you think you would defeat ME?"

"Grrrrr…DIE!" Cold Lizard said, as he unleashed his "Death Ball". It was strong enough to destroy a planet. However…

GRAB!

"Urgh," Ranma said, as he began to dissipate the sphere.

"Now, I got you!" Cold Lizard said, as he repeatedly punched Ranma in the stomach while Ranma was preoccupied.

WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-!

FWOOMP!

"Done," Ranma said, as he finished dissipating the sphere. He then looks down at his opponent.

"You're done?"

"How-?" Cold Lizard said.

"I used your energy to enhance my aura," Ranma said. "Now, I get to hit back."

And, with that, Ranma began to beat down on Cold Lizard, as his blood was spilt upon the ground.

"Whoa," Rice said, as his mother Celery carried him. Celery, after leaving Ranma and the crew of the Jupiter-II, settled down on a farming community to raise her child. At least, that was the intention before Cold Lizard showed up to kill her and her son…

"Yes, my son," Celery said. "That is why I chose your father as my mate."

"Urgk-!" Cold Lizard said, as he collapsed unto the ground.

Ranma completes manhandling Cold Frieza by picking him up by the collar.

"I gave you a way out, and you still attacked my son…and my son's mother," Ranma said. "I cannot forgive you for that."

Pause.

"Any last words?"

"Don't think…this is it," Cold Lizard said. "You will face me again, in this life or the next!"

"Next…it is," Ranma said, as he tosses Frieza up in the air, and then punts him.

BAM!

A green aura appears around Ranma, as it switches red. He was tapping on his depression for not paying attention to Celery and his son Rice, while tapping into his unwavering confidence.

"Shi-Shi Hokadan…MOKA TAKABISHA!" Ranma yelled, as he releases a powerful blast of pure energy.

FWOOSH!

"Yeeaaarrrggggghhhhh…"

And Cold Lizard was vaporized.

"Idiot," Ranma said with a sigh. "As if all the powers that 'Cold Lizard' weren't duplicable…or successfully countered."

"Daddy?"

Ranma turns to see Rice, as his son looks nervous. He actually looked like Goku in a way…

"Son?"

"Are…you real?" Rice asked.

"I am, son," Ranma said with a smile, as he went to hug his boy. "I am…"

Celery smiled at this display of affection. Perhaps she could convince her mate to give her another child after all…

**Tbc.**


	36. Chapter 36

**SMSTSS 25: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners. Unless stated otherwise, no other characters belong to the author of this story.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 36**

* * *

Taimu's POV:

_Usagi...Thanks for letting me take command here while you fight Dooku. I may be a skilled leader when I have to be... but you...You are a true leader.. we both had leadership thrust on us, not searching for it..But we both found we wear the mantle well. And even at your weakened state..You fight on... Go kick Dooku's ass, Usagi!_

_(Taimu looks at the bridge.)_

_OK, folks...Aim true, and let's finish this fight. GO GET THEM!_

Dr Tempo's POV on Ranma VS Cold Lizard:

_Ranma and Usagi-0 both never cease to surprise me. To think, Ranma-0 is the ancestor of the legendary Son Goku. I heard of Ranma engaging Cold Lizard and Usagi engaging Dooku. Both are probably regretting ever joining Requiem all those years ago. True, Requiem can revive them again. But, they probably took the worst beatings they're ever suffered. But, back on the subject of Ranma and his duel with Cold Lizard. Cold Lizard has gained more of Cell's abilities (though he shuns using Cell's techniques) over the years, but Ranma beat him easily. Maybe even worse than when Goku defeated Frieza. What power...I am glad that they are on our side..._

* * *

Ten weeks ago…

"Unbelievable," General Ni said, as he looked at the status report, in his office at White Lily Financial, LLC. The Droid Army under the command of Count Dooku, aka "Darth Tyrannus, was defeated at the Battle of Proxima, with the help of the machine race known as "The Cylons". Afterwards, Dooku will stand trial for his actions by the Colonial Remnant on New Kobol. Apparently, the Moon Princess chose to spare the count his life, thinking that, in this life, a Dooku would live to face the consequences of his actions. Meanwhile, the Cylons have opened a dialogue with the Colonials, and will begin the process of reconciliation between them.

On another front, the Moon Princess' mate Lord Ranma soundly defeated Cold Lizard, the amalgam of the alien tyrant Frieza and the Gero android named "Cell".

"What could possible go wrong now-?" Ni said to himself.

BOOM!

"Hotcha!" the Savage Sailor Moon said, as she and the rest of the Sensational Six burst into his office.

"Knock, knock," Android 22 said with a smirk.

"Ni Requiem, in accordance to Shadow Proclamation's prohibition of dimensional invaders, you are under arrest," Minato said.

"Really?" Ni said, as he puts out his cigar.

"Really," Kushina said. "Your security defenses have been neutralized, and this building has been secured."

Meanwhile, T'Usa was looking at her readings on her Tricorder. It was thought that if Rei were gone, the rest of the "body" would be weakened. Not so…

"You see, I'm not my boss, or my employees," Ni said, as he gets up. "I am the STRENGTH of Requiem. In fact…I AM Requiem!"

With that, Requiem tosses the large, heavy table at the Sensational Six.

"No," Darth Kaos said, as he willed the table away, only to get bum-rushed by Ni.

BAM!

"You little jerk!" Ni said, as he attempted to pound on Darth Kaos, only to be talked from the side.

"BUM RUSH!" Savage Sailor Moon said, as she and Ni sailed through a wall.

BA-BAM!

"Are you hurt?" T'Usa said, as she helped Darth Kaos up to his feet.

"Only my pride," Darth Kaos said. "I was taken by surprised."

"About that, how come he is so strong?" Kushina asked.

"Apparently, with the demise of the other versions of Requiem, he has taken their over all power, if not specialties," T'Usa said. "In fact, I would venture to say that as each one falls, Requiem's power increases geometrically."

"Goodness."

"Wait, if that's the case, then how is our savage friend doing-"

BLAM!

Savage Sailor Moon goes flying out of the hole that was just made.

"That answers our question…"

BLAM!

Requiem, now the size of the Hulk, ventures forth.

"You will fail, and I will be the Requiem who will drown this world in Chaos."

"That's my line," Darth Kaos said, as he wielded his lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzz…

"And you will that you are mistaken about a great many things, Ni…"

"Hit him hard, team!" Minato yelled, as he tosses a volley of special kunai at Ni.

SWISH!

"Pathetic," Ni said, as he swats them all, causing them to impact all over the place.

THAK!

"I'm not done, yet," Minato yelled, as he suddenly appeared wherever the fallen kunai had ended up.

FWOOMP!

In rapid succession, Minato, using his "Flying Thunder God Technique" to teleport at the areas where Ni was not expecting.

BAM! BAM! WHACK!

"Arrrgh!" Ni winces, as Minato pushes Rasengan spheres into the skin of his opponent.

Meanwhile, Kushin throws a volley of razor sharp fans at Ni, cutting into his steel like hide.

SLICE-!

"Arrgh!" Ni said, as felt his flesh being cut. Enraged, Ni slaps his hands together.

BOOOM!

While the others were knocked off their feet, Android 22 took up the pace.

"I'm not as so easily moved-"

WHACK!

"Ow," Android 22 said, as he knocks down.

"I draw my strength from Chaos," Ni said. "You disorganized attacks mean nothing to me…except to make me stronger-"

TAP-TAP-TAP!

Ni and the Sensational Six turned to see a floating woman who looked very familiar…

"YOU," Ni seethed.

"Care to step outide, general?" said Lady Shazam, as she floated just outside Ni's office.

"When did you get your powers back?" Minato asked.

"An hour ago, after completing my trials," Lady Shazam said. "You guys did good, but this is MY fight-"

"BAH!" Ni said, as he leaps out of his office, and slams into Lady Shazam.

BAM!

"Should we help her?" Savage Sailor Moon asked.

"No, we should begin stripping this place of anything that is useful," Darth Kaos said. "Plus, we have interrogations to go through."

"What's with you and interrogations anyway?" Kushina asked.

Meanwhile, the fight between Lady Shazam and Ni was still taking place.

BLAM! WHAM! WHAK!

The combatants exchanged blows, as they fell straight down to the base of the White Lily Financial Building…

THOOOM!

The building shook before collapsing altogether. However, the fight was not over.

BLAM!

Ni goes flying out of the debris, and sails over towards Azabuu Juuban.

"Huh," Lady Shazam said, as she emerges from the rubble. She then looks up at the skies. Using her telepathy, honed by years of mental training, Lady Shazam scanned the surrounding area…

"{Guys}?" Lady Shazam asked telepathically. "{Any of you are alive}?"

"{No thanks to YOU}," Darth Kaos replied likewise.

"{Don't worry about us}," Minato interjected mentally. "{T'Usa initiated a transporter protocol to remove all the equipment in the building. We're good to go}."

"{Great}."

"{Do you need any assistance}?" Savage Sailor Moon asked.

"{Um, no}."

"{Please}?"

"{Dear, you are a part of me. Remember}?"

"{Oh…oh yeah. Well, kick his butt}!"

"{Sure, thing}," Lady Shazam said, as she turns towards the direction of Ni. "{See you in a bit…}"

And, with that, Lady Shazam takes after Ni.

Meanwhile, Ni emerges from his crater.

'How is that woman so strong?' Ni thought. 'Even when factoring the idea that the Moon Princess might be able to reclaim her power, I should not have felt any of that-"

Suddenly, Lady Shazam lands on top of Ni, feet first.

THOOM!

Lady Shazam immediately flips backwards and hops away.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Requiem," Lady Shazam said.

"Grrrrr!" Ni said, as he gets up. He then slams his huge fists onto the ground, causing a small quake,

BA-THOOM!

Lady Shazam staggers back a bit, allowing Ni to move forward.

"GRAWR-!"

Ni takes a swing at Lady Shazam, who ducked, and returned with a flying uppercut that cracked the very air around the combatants.

BOOM!

While still in the air, Lady Shazam quickly jumps to the air, grabs Ni, and then him back into the ground.

THOOM!

Ni quickly recovers and grabs a chuck of the ground and tosses it at Lady Shazam, who demolishes it easily.

BAM!

Ni uses this attack as a distraction by torpedoing Lady Shazam into the stomach.

POOM!

"Ooof!" Lady Shazam said, as she fell to the ground.

"We're not done yet," Ni said, as he grabbed Lady Shazam's hair.

"Hey!" Lady Shazam said, as Ni use Lady Shazam's hair to swing Lady Shazam around before slamming her into the ground.

THOOM!

Ni repeats his action.

THOOM!

Lady Shazam grabs the ground, preventing Ni from lifting her up into the air. She then clapped her hand, causing a thunderclap.

BA-BOOM!

Seeing Ni staggering back from being stunned, Lady Shazam swung her throwing arm back, forming a thunderbolt in her hand.

"THUNDER STRIKE!" Lady Shazam yelled, as she let off a volley of the mystic lightning bolt.

SKRRREEE-BOOM!

"Arrgh!" Ni said.

Lady Shazam then performed a warp jump and appeared right behind Ni.

"Wha-?" Ni said, before Lady Shazam grabbed and lifted Ni, from behind, into the air, before calling down the magic of SHAZAM to inflict massive damage.

"SHAZAM!" Lady Shazam yelled.

THOOM!

"Yeeeaaarrgggghhhh-!" Ni said.

"SHAZAM!"

THOOM!

"Yeeeeeaaarrrgghhh-!

After inflicting massive damage, the smoking body of Ni was tossed aside. There was nothing left for Ni to say, due to the fact that he was almost finished…

"Surrender, or I will end you," Lady Shazam said, as her eyes glowed.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Ni chortled. "I don't know how you managed to get so strong, but know this: this war is not over! I will fall, and return my strength to the source of my power!"

"Then I shall be prepared for your master's return next time," Lady Shazam said, as she raised her fists in the air. And, in a big boom, while glowing with power, she made her proclamation:

"BY POWER OF THE LORDS OF MAGIC, BY THE MIGHT OF THE ELDERS OF THE ROCK OF ETERNITY, SEND THIS MISBEGOTTEN CREATURE TO THE PIT OF FINALITY, AS I SAY THIS WORD OF POWER: SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

A huge lightning bolt fell upon Ni from the heavens and cracked the Earth.

"AHHHHHHHH-!" Ni screamed, as the Pit of Finality swallowed him up, before it closes up again…leaving no trace that such an occurrence happened.

"Whew," Lady Shazam said, as she looked up into the skies. What no one knew was that by being approved as one of the guardians of the Rock of Eternity, thanks to passing her trials, her power doubled, especially her physical prowess. She would not have defeated Ni as easily otherwise.

"Thanks, Ruby," Lady Shazam said. "For everything…"

Nine weeks ago…

Requiem's POV (upon his return):

_Damn it all. Dooku and Cold Lizard were not just beaten, but crushed like ants, and Ni has apparently fallen. No choice remains. If I am to defeat Usagi-0...I must consume Queen Lunacy's soul, and gain her power...It is my only chance. I'll have to retrieve Dooku, and resurrect Cold Lizard…if possible. They'll be angry at the situation, but they underestimated their foes…as I have. Lunacy...You WILL become a part of me, and then...Order shall give way to Chaos, as it was in the beginning._

**Tbc.**


	37. Chapter 37

**SMSTSS 25: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners. Unless stated otherwise, no other characters belong to the author of this story.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 37**

* * *

Eight weeks ago…

"It always comes to THIS," Usagi said, as she sat in front of the combatants. "But, this is a necessary thing to uphold the honor and traditions of 'The Way'…"

Every year, on the site of the Roman Coliseum in Rome, Italy, famous action star Chuck Norris would spar with the champion of Usagi Tsukino, this time with Taimu Kyuusaisha. Her first champion was Bruce Lee, who challenged Chuck under the guise "John 'Colt' Braddock", when Chuck was working undercover for the Central Intelligence Agency in Italy in the early 1970s. Chuck, as Colt, was investigating reports that the Italian mafia may have developed connections with the Communists, as facilitators of the drug trade. Lee, who was visiting family when he wasn't acting, had mistakenly thought that Colt was part of the mafia, while Colt thought that Lee was a Chinese communist intelligence agent. Colt would kidnap Usagi in order to lure Lee to the Roman Coliseum, where he would fight Lee in a death match. It was only when Ranma intervened, who knew Colt as a fellow martial artist and soldier stationed at the American Osan Air Base in South Korea. Still, although the misunderstanding was cleared up, both Chuck and Lee continued to spar against each other once a year, at the same site as "friendly rivals". In fact, their legendary exploits would be turned into a pseudo-documentary known as "Return of the Dragon", which is still a popular film amongst martial arts aficionados. After Lee died from "mysterious circumstances", Ranma would take up the challenge. Unfortunately, with Ranma off planet, there would not have been someone to keep up the tradition, until NOW.

"BOOT!" Chuck yelled, as he gave the boot to Taimu.

WHAM!

"Arrgh!" Taimu yelled, more out of surprise than not.

"Roundhouse Kick!"

Whack-WHAM!

Taimu goes through a nearby wall.

"You just received…the Heel of Justice!" Chuck said, as he shifted his stance. Although he was an actor normally, Chuck was a deputized member of the Texas Rangers.

Taimu gets up.

"How in the hell can you move slowly, and yet I can't dodge a simple kick?" Taimu asked Chuck bewilderedly.

"That's because Carlos isn't moving slowly," Usagi said.

"Okay, then how-?" Taimu said, before he realized something.

Chuck was, in fact, moving at a rapid rate, but did so by creating the illusion of moving slowly. This was a modification of the "Body Flicker Technique", where Chuck snap kicks his attack before the image of the kick registers in the defender's mind.

With this in mind, Taimu adjusts his tactics…

SLAMP!

Adjusting his timing, Taimu manages catches Chuck's leg by crossing his forearms into an "X" formation

KTCH!

Taimu, with a smirk, then pulls Chuck forward, forcing the action star to move forward. With a twist of his waist, Taimu performs to classic "Explosive Knuckle Punch" into Chuck's chest.

KA-BOOM!

A flash of light and one explosive impact later, Chuck sails backwards and through a wall.

CRASH!

"Alright," Taimu said with a smile, as he began to shuffle back and forth around like a boxer.

"About time," Usagi said with a smirk. "That's problem with you guys: all technique, little in the way of skill. RANMA would have figured what Chuck was doing a LONG time ago."

"Hey, I resent that…"

After Taimu won his fight, Usagi decides to treat her bodyguard to a night on the town.

"You know, this isn't what I had in mind, you know," as an exotic dancer entertained Taimu.

"Stop being such a baby, Taimu," Usagi said, as another exotic dancer entertained her. "Just enjoy your moment."

"But you do know that Requiem has returned, right?"

"Of course I do. Right now, he is paying a visit to my Anti-verse counterpart, even as we speak…"

Seven weeks ago...

"So, little man, you want MY soul?" Lunacy said, as she had Lord Rei, the prime version of the entity known as Requiem, strung up on a rack. "You do realize that I would have expected your betrayal?"

Rei sneers at his indignation. He, a being of great power, who took down gods and alien intelligences, was being strung up like a chicken ready for slaughter…

"A mistake," Rei said evenly. "But you know that I need your power to conquer OUR enemy."

Lunacy shakes her head.

"You know, I don't know how you managed to get THIS far, but your social skills…are awful. I sponsored you because my rival would never suspect you to show up to cause her harm, especially since I had given you the flesh suit of Ranma Saotome. That way, you can at least have a psychological edge on your foe. But, you blew it by engaging the Moon Princess with the finesse of a bull in a china shop. And look what happened to you? You lost the bulk of your resources, and you were forced to stab ME, an ally, in the back."

Pause.

"Why didn't you ask for my help from the beginning?"

"Simple: I want to own my own victories," Rei said. "And getting my power from you would remind me of my inability to secure a legitimate victory."

"Awwww. How…pathetic. But, I understand."

With the wave of her hand, Lunacy releases Rei from his bounds.

CLANG!

Rei rubs his wrists, suspicious of Lunacy's intentions.

"I have to say that killing me would not have worked anyway," Lunacy said. "Just because I am the Moon Princess' counterpart, that doesn't mean I have the abilities that would suit your needs."

"Then how can you help me?" Rei said.

"Well, if you want a legitimate victory, you need to go to the source of your power. I had to follow my own path to obtain power. You will have to do the same thing."

"How?"

"By becoming more than just a 'Lord of Chaos', my friend…"

"?"

Lunacy taps her staff onto the ground, and a dark portal opens up.

"This portal leads to the Dark Umbral Realms. If you survive the trek, you will have the power that you seek. Only the level of skill and experience will separate you and the Moon Princess.

"I see," Rei said hesitantly. He knew that Dr. Itchi and Soma could handle things a bit while he is gone…

Silence.

"Well?"

"If this is a trick-?"

"Oh, releasing you instead of killing you right here and now, while on the rack, is SOME trick," Lunacy said sarcastically.

"Good point," Rei said, as he steps up to the portal. He could feel the dark, dank cold emanating from the portal…

"Here goes nothing…"

With that, Rei steps into the portal, and disappears.

FWOOSH!

"Idiot," Lunacy said, as the portal to the Dark Umbra dissipates.

Meanwhile, Rei found himself on a beach. The sand was gray, the air smelled of death and the Moon was full. He could hear incessant sounds of chattering.

"What the-?" Rei said, as he realized that the seas were full of people, who were gnashing teeth.

"Interesting," said a familiar voice.

Rei turns around to see the Moon Princess, who was dressed in a gown. Only, it wasn't her…

She had black eyes.

"You are not native to this Reality," the person said.

"What are you?" Rei said, as he gets into a fighting stance. He could tell that this entity's power dwarfed his, the Moon Princess' and Lunacy's combined.

"I have many names, but you may refer to me as 'The Dark Princess'," the Dark Princess said. "I am the embodiment of Oblivion, the Autumn, the Sunset, the Nothing and the Dark. Basically…I am THE END."

Pause.

"Why are you here, Lord of Chaos?"

"You are the person that I seek," Rei said, as he bows. "I want the power to destroy the Moon Princess, so that I may rest."

"You are not the first to seek her destruction," the Dark Princess said. "So, why do you think you will be the last?"

"She is the representation of the sum of my existence, My Lady. She represents control over my life, and I seek to end that control to gain freedom."

"Without Order, there cannot be growth," the Dark Princess replied. "Perhaps, I should end your existence to bring you the peace you crave?"

"And deny the Moon Princess a chance to redeem those that I have slain thus far?"

"Explain."

"I have killed entire worlds just to spite the Moon Princess, so that she can prepare to face me. Kill me, and she will not have a chance to do what is right to avenge my victims."

Silence.

"Not too long ago, the Moon Princess convinced me to stay my hand, by showing me life through her eyes. I warned her that there would be a price to be paid, if I did not destroy her Creation…"

Silence.

"Therefore, I shall grant you your boon, if you survive your trek across the Stygian Seas, and through the Labyrinth of Sorry to reach me at World's End. Do that, survive your journey, and I shall give you the power to destroy the Moon Princess…"

And, with that, the Dark Princess fades from view.

Rei looks around the beach. There was no boat for him to cross this ocean of flesh-

"Hsssss!"

Rei turns around to see mockeries of the imagination. Some were humanoid, others…not so much. And all of them had killing intent.

"Hmmm," Rei said with a smile…

Hours later, after strapping the dead carcasses together to make a boat, Rei sets sail across the Stygian Seas. Along the way, he would run into all manner of horrors, some humanoid, some others…not so much. But he relished the challenge regardless.

Six weeks ago…

Upon learning that Dr. Ichi and Requiem's friend Soma had brought in extra players in this "Requiem War", Usagi and her bodyguard went to one of Requiem's remaining facilities to deal with these "extra players"…

"YEAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH-!" Cold Lizard yelled, as the fusion of Android Cell and the tyrant Frieza vaporized.

"Idiot," Sailor Cosmos said, as she lowered her Cosmic Moon Staff while wonder how Requiem was able to recreate a fully developed, fully functional clone of the first Cold Lizard. What Cold Lizard did not know was that she had the DNA strands of Android Cell and Majin Buu. And since Android Cell had the combined DNA of the Z Warriors Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha, Frieza and King Cold, Usagi had all the techniques that "Cold Lizard" had. The result was a more humiliating defeat at the Moon Princess' hands, than when her husband killed the first version of the tyrant.

"Who wears 'short-shorts'?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she flexed her hips sexily.

BLAM! Hzzzz

Meanwhile, Taimu uses his lightsaber to block Count Dooku's attack.

"You are a good with the lightsaber, my young friend," Dooku said, as he pushes his opponent backwards.

"Not only that, I'm tricky," Taimu replied, as he activates his SECOND lightsaber, which Dooku did not notice.

SNAP! Hzzzz-

SPLURCH!

Dooku was surprised by this, as he begins to slump unto the ground. His last thought was that his sponsor should have left him and his colleague to their own devices…

SLUMP!

"I salute you, Count," Taimu said, as he raised his salute.

"Well, I guess that's that," Sailor Cosmos said, as she surveyed the scene. "You know, I think we can win this thing."

"Well, it ain't going to get any easier, that's for sure," Taimu said with a sigh.

Five weeks ago...

"Game over," Dr. Itchi said. "GAME OVER-!"

SLAP!

"Get a grip on yourself, doctor," Soma Cruz said. "There is still time to deal with this situation before Rei returns from his 'trip'. Until then…we step things up."

**Tbc.**


	38. Chapter 38

**SMSTSS 25: My Own Worst Enemy! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners. Unless stated otherwise, no other characters belong to the author of this story.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 38**

* * *

Four weeks ago…

"Run!" said a teenage boy, as he and several students and other locals of the Azabuu Juuban War, Tokyo, Japan, ran for their lives.

"Grawr!" said a mutated human, as it and other slumped down the street. These humans were essentially monsters with spikes jutting out of their respective bodies.

"Ah!" said a girl, as she slipped and fell onto the ground. "Oof!"

The teenage boy stops to turns to see his girlfriend.

"Yuriko!" the boy said. "Hold on! I'm coming-!"

Splotch!

One of the mutated human impales the girl with its tongue.

"Ahhhhhh!" the girl screamed, as she begins to mutate into a monster.

"Yuriko!"

The former human girl rises to her feet, as her tattered clothes fell off.

"Grawr!" Yuriko-youkai growled, as she lumbers forward, as she tried to pounce on her boyfriend.

"Rwarrr-!"

"Ahhhhh-!"

SWOOSH!

Sailor Cosmos had swooped in and grabbed the boy in the nick of time.

"I got you," Sailor Cosmos said, as she sets the boy onto a nearby roof.

"Yuriko!" said the boy in anguish. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know how she got infected by 'Spikes'," Sailor Cosmos said. "But I'll do my best to deal with the situation."

Pause.

"In the meantime, stay here," Sailor Cosmos said, as she took to the air.

Earlier in the day, Dr. Ichi cultivated and unleashed alien spores called 'Spikes'. Essentially, these were the same parasites that Ranma Saotome and the Hulk had to deal with while being exiled from Earth. Now, somehow, Dr. Ichi hacked into the databanks of the "The Ranusagi", before the problem was caught before serious damage was caused, and learned of the Spikes. Ichi took the bio-data of the Spikes, and made his own batch of spores. So, he decided to release

Meanwhile, Taimu and Dr. Tempo were doing their best to corral the monsters into the park.

"Blind them, Taimu!" Dr. Tempo said, as he switches forms in his Mega-Man Armor. Now, he was "Model HO" armor. "And don't let them touch you!"

"No kidding!" Taimu said, as he created a blinding flash of light to blind the mutants. "LUNAR FLASH!"

FWOOOSH!

"Arrrrgggghhhh-!" yelled some of the mutants.

Just then, Sailor Cosmos lands down to the front of the duo.

THAP!

"How's it going, guys?" Sailor Cosmos said.

"Hos do you think?" Taimu said, as he used his Water Jutsu to create a Water Dragon. "Water Style: Water Dragon!"

FWOOSH!

A dragon made from water crashes down on the mutants.

BLOOSH!

"Doctor, did you run the analysis?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she created an energy barrier to hold the mutants at bay with her Cosmic Moon Staff.

"I did," Dr. Tempo said. "I can synthesize a cure, but it'll take some time."

"Not if we do it MY way," Sailor Cosmos said. "Can you project both the chemical composition of the formula, and both the altered and unaltered DNA as a holographic image?"

"Sure," Dr. Tempo said. "I can rearrange my armor to do just that…"

"How is that going to help us?" Taimu complained.

"I may be a goddess, but I am hyper-scientist," Sailor Cosmos said.

"So you're a walking paradox."

"Yep, and proud of it."

"And an alcoholic, too."

"You're just mad that I can drink you under the table-"

"Ready," Dr. Tempo said, as he projects the image. "I wasn't able to reach the verification level that is necessary for sound research."

"We can do only what we can," Sailor Cosmos said, as she examines the DNA strand and the virus…

"Got it," Sailor Cosmos replied, as she raised her staff.

"That's IT?" Taimu said.

"All I need to do is translate the formula into ancient symbols of power."

"I get it," Dr. Tempo replied. "Alchemy."

"Precisely. Now, watch me work…"

Sailor Cosmos pierced her left palm with her fingernail, and allows her blood to spill upon the ground. She began to chant ancient words of power, causing the blood to form into a rune pattern circle around herself and her fellow combatants. She then twirls her staff before tapping the butt end onto the ground.

TAP!

Her eyes glowed, as her staff forms into a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes Trismegistus (or "Thrice-God").

"By Mercury's Power: Moon Healing ELIMINATION!" Sailor Cosmos said. As Sailor Cosmos, she could tap into the power of the cosmos, including that of her friends within the Sailor Scout. At the moment, the Sailor Scouts were no longer on Earth, having merged with the power of their sources: the planet themselves.

FLASH!

"Arrrgh!" the mutants screamed, as they were enveloped by the power of Sailor Cosmos, as they were healed…

"I got you," Taimu said, as he held up Sailor Cosmos.

"Did we-?" Sailor Cosmos said tiredly.

"See for yourself," Dr. Tempo said, as he did a medical scan of all victims of the spores.

"Ohhhh," said a human girl, as she and the others victims tried to stand up.

"We better get out of her," Taimu said, as he picks up Sailor Cosmos, as he takes off into the air.

"Wait for me," Dr. Tempo said, as he followed his friend.

Three weeks ago…

"Mega FIRE BLAST!" Dr. Tempo said, as he blasted Dr. Ichi to nothing.

"Arrgh!"

Dr. Tempo and Dr. Ichi were mixing it up in Dr. Ichi's lab, after Dr. Tempo and Taimu discovered the whereabouts of Dr. Ichi and Taimu, who were hidden in an abandoned base that used to authorize the "Weapons Plus Program". Dr. Tempo and Taimu took point, while Sailor Cosmos and Ronin were dealing with a personal tragedy. Dr. Ichi, in his Model FO (fire explosion) had managed to get the drop on Taimu, by putting on advanced power armor based upon the Norse power armor known as The Destroyer. However, after Taimu fell, Dr. Tempo merely circumvented the armor's defenses by matching the energy field frequency of the armor itself, thereby rendering the armor useless.

FWAAAAAAAAMMMMM...

With that, Ichi was gone.

"You owe me," Dr. Tempo said, as he helped his old friend up.

"No, that's one LESS that you owe ME," Taimu said jokingly.

"Details, details…"

Two weeks ago…

At the base of the Tokyo Tower, Taimu and Soma Cruz were engage in a death duel. There would be no fancy moves or power techniques. No, it was skill versus skill.

CLANG!

Taimu and Soma pushes up against each other, as blade slammed against blade.

"Not bad," Soma said, as he pushes Taimu off. "But, you will find that I am not Dooku."

"I know," Taimu said, as he maneuvers himself. "I'm BETTER."

With a few swipes of his blade, Taimu quickly jabs his opponent, who swipes at the tip of the blade.

CLANG-CLANG!

As the combatants continued to fight, Usagi, dressed in a black, mourning dress, circa Victorian Era, with a veil over her head. She was still in mourning over the loss of a very close friend, and chose not to engage in combat until the mourning period was over…

"Crescent Blade!" Taimu said, as he performed an upper cut swipe that sliced open Soma's chest.

"Arrgh!" Soma said, as he clutched his chest.

Taimu steps back with his sword raised above his head.

"Last chance to get away," Taimu said.

"Humph," Soma said, as he glances over at Usagi, who stood virtually motionless while watching the fight take place. He tried to attack her earlier, only to have Taimu run interception.

"You know what?" Soma said, as he gets up while clutching his chest. "I tried. Requiem is on his own."

With that, Soma limps away.

"Well, that's that," Taimu said, as he wipes the blood off his blade. He then turns towards Usagi, who was walking away.

"Usagi?" Taimu said with wonder. "Usagi…?"

Two weeks ago…

It was a normal day, like any other, when something erupted out of black portal.

BOOM!

All eyes turn towards the cause.

"Yes," Rei said triumphantly. "I have returned, not as a Lord of Chaos, but as the Lord of Oblivion-!"

"Hey, buddy!" said a pedestrian to Rei, who was sitting at a sidewalk café while reading a newspaper. "Do you mind?"

"Yes," Rei said, as he looked at the man with his black eyes.

BOOM!

As bits of Rei's victim rained down on the fleeing crowd, he looked towards the skies.

"Moon Princess!" Rei boomed. "Come out and face me!"

"What do you want, Requiem?" said a familiar voice.

Rei turns around to see not Sailor Cosmos standing there, or even the Moon Princess for that matter. Standing there was a normal-looking Usagi Tsukino was purchasing groceries from a nearby shop.

"I'm shopping for a home cook meal, you know," Usagi said. "Now, we can do this later-"

"No, now!" Rei said, as he unleashed dark energies at Usagi.

FWOOSH!

"Heh," Rei smiled for a moment, before realizing that the only thing he had destroyed was the surrounding landscape and her clothes.

"What?" Rei said in surprise. "Impossible!"

"YOU'RE upset?" Usagi yelled while she glowed angrily. "That was my best cardigan sweater, you jerk-!"

Usagi morphs and changes into the Red Hulkusagi.

"Hulkusagi…SMASH!" as the eight-foot behemoth punches Requiem into Juuban Park.

BOOM!

Requiem sails into the park, with Red Hulkusagi in hot pursuit…

WHAM!

Requiem rises to his feet, as he sees Red Hulkusagi land in front of him.

THOOM!

"You deserve a beat-down for causing me trouble, Requiem," Red Hulkusagi said, ignoring the fact that she was walking around without any clothes on. "No technique, no spells. I will defeat you with my righteous anger."

"And I will not be so encumbered," Requiem said, as he tried to use the Force on the Gammazon.

"Urk!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she felt herself being grabbed.

Requiem produced a Kamekameh Wave on the left hand, and Phoenix Fire Holocaust on the right hand, while he used a doppelganger to slash at her with his Keyblade.

SLICE!

"Yeowtch!" Red Hulkusagi yelped.

Ignoring the pain, Hulkusagi moves forward, breaking the grip. That was when Requiem rained down destructive energy, ranging from Death Ball to the Spirit Bomb to the Chou Makouhou (i.e. Mouth Blast).

BA-THOOOM!

"Humph," Requiem said, as the smoked clear. He then widened his eyes in shock.

"WHAT?"

Requiem sees that Red Hulkusagi was floating over a crater harmlessly.

"Surprised?" Red Hulkusagi said with a smirk. "I didn't become the Red Hulkusagi for nothing…"

Red Hulkusagi stuck up her right, open hand, and began to lower digit after digit to make a point.

"One: as the Red Hulkusagi, I am unencumbered mentally, which is why you having Ranma's face is not going to have an effect on me. Two: because I merged my cosmic energy with my gamma form, I became a much more powerful creature. Three: because of this new form, I can absorb ANY energy. Four: I can get stronger the more energy I absorb. And Five…"

Red Hulkusagi gives Requiem the finger.

"You suck. Biiii!"

"Humph," Requiem said, as he squints his eyes.

With that, Red Hulkusagi attempts to grab Requiem, only to be stabbed by three of Requiem's shadow clones. One was using the corrupted "Sword of Light", another was using the Kusenagi Blade, and the third was using the reversal blade (a katana with the dull edge on the curved end). The only reason why such blades were able to penetrate her skin, albeit not deeply, was the fact that she was not utilizing the magic of SHAZAM, which would gave her immunity to magical weapon.

"Ah!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she swatted the shadow clones into nothing.

POOF!

She then pulled out the blades, and tosses them aside.

KLANG!

SNAP! Hzzzz…

SLICE!

"Ah!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she lost her arm.

"Lose something?" Requiem smirked.

"Not really," Red Hulkusagi said, as she instantly grew another arm. "Oh, and 'Knock-knock'."

"Oh-?"

FWOOMP!

Red Hulkusagi's arm grows until it forms…another Red Hulkusagi, who then hits Requiem in the back of the head…twice.

BAM-BAM!

"Nice," said Red Hulkusai #1 to her clone.

"Thanks," replied Red Hulkusagi #2.

Both Hulkusagi(s) then proceed to stomp on Requiem.

"Romper-Stomper!" said the Hulkusagi(s), as they stomped on Requiem. The force of each stomp was the equivalent of a small earthquake.

THOOM!

THOOM!

THOOM!

"Enough!" Requiem said, as he used his battle aura to fling off the Hulkusagis.

"Whoa!" the Red Hulkusagi(s) said, as she fell back. When one Red Hulkusagi landed on top of another, they automatically merged back together, since Usagi was a true "Changeling".

FWOOMP!

"That was…interesting," Red Hulkusagi said.

"If energy cannot kill you, then flying sharp objects can…lots of it!" Requiem said, as he formed shards 'vacuum blades' (i.e. solidified air) from the very air, and then flung them at Red Hulkusagi at a rapid rate.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

The virtual storm of ice shards sliced into Red Hulkusagi's body. Yellow blood was spilt as a result of this.

'I…got to move on-!' Red Hulkusagi said, as she willed her 'Psi-Sword', a sword made from pure, psychic energy, into her hand. The technique was first learned from her stint in the Rifts, but was later taught to the Jedi Order…

'I got to end this before he turns me into pulp-!' Red Hulkusagi said, as she withstood Requiem's relentless attack.

"I win-!" Requiem yells triumphantly, as he felt his body being pierced.

SPLURCH!

Requiem, in a state of shock, looks to see a bloody, walking corpse.

"Impossible," Requiem said, as he collapsed on his knees. "I should have won…"

KLUMP!

Red Hulkusagi collapsed on her bloody knees. She could neither see nor speak, since she was nothing more than a walking mound of flesh…

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled, as he, Taimu and Dr. Tempo lands on the wrecked ground. "USAGI!"

Taimu cursed himself for taking the day off. He should have been there for his client.

"I believe that Usagi is still alive," Dr. Tempo said, as he scanned the two combatants. "And so is Requiem."

Ranma was about to rage on the fallen Requiem, when he was grabbed by his wife Usagi.

"Don't," Red Hulkusagi managed to say, as her vocal chords were healing up. "He…may have not shown mercy to others…but I will not be like him…"

As Red Hulkusagi spoke, she quickly rejuvenated back to her normal self.

"Much better," Red Hulkusagi said, as she flexed her muscles.

"Usako, why did you take on this bastard by yourself?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, he took ME on," Red Hulkusagi said, as she reverted to her normal self. "Honest, Ranma…I even offered to postpone the fight until later."

"Well…okay," Ranma said, as he gave Usagi his Chinese shirt, so that Usagi could have some modesty. He then turns towards Dr. Tempo.

"So?"

"Well, he is alive…for now," Dr. Tempo replied. "But not for long."

"So, what are we going to do with him now?" Taimu said. "If we get rid of him, he'll just come back."

"I believe I have an idea," Usagi said. "As long as Requiem is alive, he can't enter another body or something."

"Then, what do you want to do?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, do you have those special mushrooms and special shampoo?" Usagi asked.

"?"

Present time…

_SPLURCH!_

_I see the Moon Princess move forward, having done the deed that I had sought to do to HER. As the blade pierces my heart, though, I laugh. It was not a laugh of scorn or mirth. Rather, I laugh at the irony of the moment. Here I am, an agent of Chaos, and missed the fundamental truth about the nature of chaos: without discipline, all things will unravel._

_Worse, I saw this moment coming._

_Ever since I learned of the existence of the Moon Princess, I yearned to put an end to the symbol of my hatred. Yes, I did not hate her, as some would believe. I simply hated her for what she represented. In fact, in any other circumstance, I would actually find her personable. No, her crime was to seek the imposition of Order unto the Universe, where rules and regulations put checks on free will and self-determination. I remember facing her doppelgangers, smirking at the fact that they were mere reflections of the entity that I wanted to destroy. I thought that if I either destroyed or subvert them to my cause, I would learn the means to destroy the source of my annoyance._

_Unfortunately, I would learn, thanks to my own hubris that the Moon Princess was far more than the stereotype that painted her out to be… _

* * *

The scene begins to snow, as it appears to get smaller…and smaller…

CHUNK!

"I home," said a man, as he puts away he enters his apartment. He takes off his hardhat and tool belt.

"Oh!" said the man's wife, as she stops sewing crotchet, while sitting in front of a boy holding a snow globe. "How was work?"

"Ah, the usual," the man said, as he gives his wife a peck on the cheek. "With what's been going on lately in the city, I'm just glad that we have plenty of work to do."

The man leans over to tap his mentally-challenged son on the shoulder.

"Hello, son," said the man gently.

The boy says nothing, as he continues to stare at the snow globe. Essentially, Usagi, with the help of her husband Ranma and their friends Dr. Tempo and Taimu, Requiem's mind was separated from his body, and was trapped in the snow globe. While his mind would relive the year over and over again, Requiem's body was reduced to that of a mentally developed child. Meanwhile, life-model-decoys (LMDs) of a local couple that had been killed by Requiem earlier would look after the boy…for the rest of Requiem's natural life, after being turned completely HUMAN without special abilities. Thankfully, the LMDs, unaware of their true natures, will keep an eye on Requiem. Other than that, with the "Requiem Crisis" over, more important things can be handled…FINALLY. At least, Usagi and Ranma have made new friends and allies in the form of Dr. Tempo and Taimu Kyuusaisha…

"Sometimes, I wonder what our son is thinking about," the wife wonders, as she takes her husband's hands in hers...

* * *

Epilogue (from Dr. Tempo's POV):

_I'll give Ichi his props..he DID mimic my Biometals not well enough. Also, give Taimu credit for beating Soma...though I've heard that Soma is planning on taking Requiem's place as the Chaos Force.I'm glad Taimu had helped find his hiding place. As for Requiem's fate...How fiiting that a tyrant like him be forced to relieve his final failures for all time._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it! I'm done! See you then!**


End file.
